Spectator
by OneHellOfAMarshmellow
Summary: Some how I have ended up in a parallel world, in someone else's body with their memories, not to mention the fact that now I apparently I have the same class as the famous Dame-Tsuna. Yup, looks like I've ended up in the KHR world, with no way of getting back, well looks like things will be fun. Sorry only rated T for me having a potty-mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first fan fiction I have ever written, so I would appreciate it if you where to review, and yes I am well aware no one even reads the author notes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

A loud shrieking noise erupted me from my deep sleep. Disorientated, I sat up looking for the source, which happened to be to my right on a nightstand. I slammed my hand down trying to hit it, but missed the first time, I would have given up at that moment if the sound hadn't been so unbearable. I flipped the blanket off of me grabbed the alarm clock and started to push buttons, that tactic didn't work so I brought myself closer so I could try to find the snooze button, to find I couldn't even make out the letters.

I gave up at that time, and just pulled the cord out of the wall roughly, which stopped it immediately. _Finally._ I then grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it back over me as I flopped down, and curled my arm under the pillow.

I lay there for ten minutes trying to fall asleep, but couldn't due to some insistent nagging at the back of my head I didn't want to listen to, but still the thoughts came forth. _Why did your alarm go off? Its saturday, and you turned your phone alarm off last night. My phone should have gone off, well I'm pretty sure I turned it off. Wait, I just turned off an alarm clock I don't have an alarm clock, I use my phone._

I turned over, still drowsy and not willing to leave the comfort of the soft puffy blanket, to look at the night stand. I stared at it for what seemed to be hours, I realized the reason for me not being able ot read the wordson the alarm clock hadn't been due to the fact that I was tired, the words were in what I asumed to be Japanese. I also didn't have a night stand in my room, my room had been too small to fit one, and I most definitely didn't have that pink lamp that had frills at the bottom. That is when I took the initiative to sit up, still keeping the blanket around me the best I could.

This was not my room.

I had never seen this room in my life.

Fuck, my head hurts like a bitch.

I finally let go of the blanket and rested my elbows on my knees and tilted my head down so that I could rub my temples. I tried to recall what happened last night, _did I hang out with anyone? Did I just fall asleep at a friends house? Did someone drug me? WasI kidnapped?_ I glanced back up at the room again. _Ok no, I can say for certain I was not kidnapped. What kind of kid napper would place someone in a room like this?_ The door was closed but there was a window, and the room was most definitely for a girl, a teenage girl._ No kidnappers I know would have a room like this, and be so stupid to leave away for me to get out, not that I knew any kidnappers..._

Sitting up straight I observe the place a little more, the wall that the bed is pressed against-which was to the left of me-was covered in posters, I was assuming Japanese or Korean people were the ones on them, maybe Kpop bands, I didn't know much about them but had a friend who did. There was a closet on the wall opposite, and the door to the room was at the far end of that wall, covered in flower stickers. The wall opposite of me had what I would call a mini salon, I could make out an excessive amount of hair appliances and make up, and there was a mirror, but I wasn't in the line of sight of it. I pushed myself out of the bed, not really sure what to make of what was going on, and my feet made contact with a fuzzy pink rug, which highly contrasted the light blue on the walls, not my style but my feet did like the feel of it. I looked out the window, which was opposite of the wall with the makeup parlor, I couldn't recognize anything, nothing was familiar, not even how things were placed, the streets where even different.

Panic started to emerge, chest clenching, heartbeat raising, I turned quickly around trying to find some sort of hint as to what was going on, when I saw it. I was directly in the line of site of the mirror placed on the wall. My mind was filled with a flurry of emotions and thoughts that I couldn't even make sense of. _Bad, wrong, unknown, what, black hair, tan, asian, young, me_. Then for a second my mind went blank, complete shock, and when I came back, I was bombarded with things that hadn't been in my mind the second before.

Akiyama Tomoko

Only child

13 years old

Female

Loves nutella.

_Wait what nutella? What does that have to do with...oh screw it, what the hell is going on? _

I was disturbed from my train of thought, as I heard a light tap on the door, and it started to open. I froze, fighting the urge to bolt.

"Tomoko, sweetie, I made breakfast. Just came up to see if you slept through your alarm clock again." I just stood there as the woman walked in.

"Uh…" Was all I was able to force out of my mouth. Please remember I'm going through shock at the moment.

"Oh dear you haven't even gotten ready yet, you better hurry up, you would stop complaining yesterday about how you almost got bitten to death by the scary perfect. So you can't blame me this time if you are late."

I slowly nodded my head, not able to form words, my mind of racing, and not of its own accord. I knew I had never met or seen this person before but there were images of her pooping in my head and thoughts. She started to leave, but before she did she then turned around like she had forgotten to say something.

"Oh and I wont be home till late." Then she just left.

Mother

Thats Akiyama's mother, and from what I could tell, I did not like her, not one little bit. I went and sat down at the makeup table thing, and just stared in the mirror, then after a few minutes slowly brought up my hands to touch my face. _Weird_. I would have continued to just stare completely dumbfounded if what she had said didn't come into my mind. I set to work, my mind going numb almost as I started to do my hair and makeup, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, then got dressed. It wasn't until all was said and done that I just realized that I had accomplished all that without thinking, and it wasn't even something I knew.

It was just routine, and my body just functioned on its own, and it wasn't my own routine. I grabbed my bag, and walked out the door, my feet taking me to the kitchen, I knew my way around the house, and whenever I looked at something my mind would flood with memory, images, and thoughts that didn't particularity have anything to do with one another.

I made it to the kitchen and mindlessly grabbed a piece of toast off the plate, when I looked at the kitchen clock and saw the time._ Shit_. I took off for the door slipping on my shoes, which I some how knew were mine, and headed out the door and started a a slow jog. I raised the piece of toast to my mouth to take a bite, but immediately spat it back out, and tried using the back of my hand to get the rest of the crumbs off my tongue. While still jogging I looked at the bread in my hand, to only see that it really shouldn't even be called bread anymore, more like charcoal. You have to really try to make toast this bad.

I through it to the side of the road. Maybe I should liter, but its bread its not like its really hurting anyone. I continued going faster now, and saw the school coming up, then saw the name of the school on the sign.

Namimori Middle School.

what

wat

wut

wa

I knew that name, I could immediately place it, that was the school Tsuna went to, the one in Hitman Reborn. _What is going on?_ I started to slow down but then my eyes were drawn to a pair of deadly ones.

Hibari.

I knew who he was, just like I knew who my neighbors were, and how I knew that during the weekend and hot high school student worked at the grocery store. I stopped, frozen, but was brought out of my shock as I saw him shift and something glint the sun that was silver, then I bolted.

Ding Dong

I had made it past the gate just in time, then took one look over my shoulder at the pissed prefect.

"Herbivore…"

I just let my feet take control and take me where I needed to go. I ended up in front of a classroom, panting, but let myself catch my breath before opening the door. I brought my hand up to the door handle but stopped myself from opening it. _Wait, how do I even know this is my class? What if this isn't my class, that will bring attention. Wait why don't I want attention, maybe I need help, what the hell am I even thinking of course I need help, I'm trapped in someone else's body. Wait, I have never heard of that happening before, oh god, everyone will think I'm crazy. Who the hell would believe that?_

I was disturbed from my thoughts when the door opened, making my stumble back in shock.

"Oh, hey Akiyama, what are you doing there?" I looked up to see someone towering over me in the doorway. He face had the expression of both confusion and a smile. I couldn't look at him for long before I was distracted.

"Akiyama Tomoko, late again!" I focused in on the person behind the tall kid in front of me. It took me longer to realize who he was, Nezu, and I was caught just staring which seemed to just frustrate the teacher more.

"Get to your seat, I don't want it happening again." I nodded dumbly and scooted past the kid in the doorway and made my way to my seat, another body reaction just taking control with out me thinking.

"Sensei, can I still go to the bathroom?" Said the cheerful voice.

"Yes, yes, just hurry up Yamamoto." Nezu said exasperated.

_Wa-wa-wa-wait? Yamamoto? Oh why am I even surprised, I just saw Hibari outside it make sense to see him too. WAIT! What am I thinking, thats not normal at all!_

Nezu was interrupted yet again from explaining something I hadn't been bothered to listen to, when the door opened once more.

"Dame-Tsuna! Why am I not surprised? You are late again." I practically gave myself whiplash with the force I used when I looked at the door.

"S-s-sorry s-se-sensia!" Tsuna just kept his head lowered and fiddled nervously with his thumbs.

"Take a seat now or I'll ask you to answer the first question."

"HAII!" He hurriedly went to his desk, but then tripped, I only noticed after hand a kids foot being retreated under their own desk again. I felt my face go dark, _what the hell was that?_ _What kind of ass hole thinks its funny to do that?_ but I seemed to be the only one to think this, because all those around me started laughing. Tsuna just kept his head down, gathered his things and sat in his desk.

The door opened again and Yamamoto walked in, and got Nezu to start ranting about how he didn't get the respect he deserved for someone who was as educated as him. Yamamoto made his way to his set, which happened to be right behind Tsuna's, but didn't say anything to him.

I felt murderous about the way Tsuna was being treated, but didn't know what to do, no one would listen to me, and I was clueless about what was going on. Then thoughts that had not been mine floated in my head, this girl, Tomoko, had thought really lowly of Tsuna. Hated him, thought he was pathetic, and useless, and it made me pissed at this girl. Tsuna was great he saved people, he was kind and saved the world and the people he cared about, why was he…

Yamamoto hadn't said anything to him, didn't even look at him. I looked over at the two of them, neither looked like they had even talked to each other before. I scanned the room again, only to find it absent of Tsuna's trust righthand man. Then I looked at the teacher, Nezu was our teacher.

Oh…

So thats why. The story is still in the beginning

I tried not looking back at them, but I found my eyes drifting towards them the entirety of the class. It was so weird to see people who were manga characters in flesh, like really weird. I was almost expecting people to jump out and be like "HAHA Got ya! They are just cosplayers" which did not happen, I don't know if that would have been a good or bad thing at the moment.

I was kind of thankful that I had time to just sit and think. My mind felt like it was being squeezed and pulled at the same time, and I was feeling nauseous. Every time I looked at something and heard something, something else would pop into my head. I felt like I knew way too much about this girl, I even knew her crush, which, by the way, was Yamamoto. It was kind of creepy how she would go to his every game and practice and watch him, and how she had stuffed letters in his locker. God, I was a stalker, wait no, I'm not a stalker, the girl is, I promise you I'm not a stalker! God damn it.

So this is before Reborn comes, uh? This may be a problem. Tsuna's not supposed to have any friends or anything before Reborn comes into the picture, he is teased and bullied constantly.

I can't interfere.

He can't know anything, it would be way too suspicious if he knew what was going on before Reborn told him. What am I supposed to do? Am I going to just have to pretend like nothing is wrong with me? People are going to think I'm crazy if I try to say that I'm from another universe and that this world is all just a show.

Ok, so I'll have to pretend, but that then means I have to act like these ass holes in class.

When lunch came around, I just stayed quiet while everyone around me talked to me and conversated with each other, and I nodded and laughed at the right times. It seems like she was pretty popular in her class, that was new for me, I never had a large amount of people trying to talk to me. I was always pretty quiet, I had a good amount of friends, just not huge group. I was very used to the pretending part though, nod, smile, laugh, repeat, used it all the time. I wasn't having a good time, I wanted to punch at least half of these kids, they were were all just rude idiots. I mean I understand they were all just thirteen, but still they pissed me off to no end.

I tensed whenever I heard Tsuna being teased and made fun of, but never made a move to stop it, which only made me feel sick. I watched through the day, as the boy was tripped, shoved, pushed, hit, teased, everything that could possibly make life unbearable.

I only dropped the charade when I got home, and locked myself in my room, well I guess Akiyama's room. The minute I was alone, I dashed for my computer, and searched for my original self, couldn't find anything though. Finally I was able to find my original parents but, they weren't married. I never existed in this world.

_Fuck, I can't take this, there is no way I can do this, I'm going to crack. How the hell does one just live out someone else life, and forget about their own? How the hell could I ever find a way back, I don't have anything._

_Wait…_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I have been so stupid._

_I have the Tenth Vongola Boss as a classmate. I'll just have to wait till Tsuna finishes all his challenges to ask him for help. He would believe me, I mean he would have dealt with Byakuran, and he can go to parallel universes so that should make sense. Yeah I'll do that. Fuck, that is like over year, wait there are like two timelines, one when Tsuna dies ten years in the future. So what, does that mean I'm going to have to wait ten years or one? Fuckers._ I gave up thinking, and just let my body go limp with exhaustion, and let my head slam onto the desk. _Great, just great._

I lay there for a few more minutes, with my eyes closed, taking deep breaths trying to clear my mind. When my mind seemed to have finally got out of shock and actually absorb the reality of the situation.

HOLY SHIT I'M IN A FUCKING T.V. SHOW, THAT'S NOT REAL!

IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!

AND I'M IN SOMEONE ELSES BODY WITH THEIR MEMORIES!

NONE OF THIS IS REMOTELY POSSIBLE! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!


	2. Can't Look Away

**Firstly I would like to thank Tanaka Yue and belladu57  
**

**For the majority of this chapter it is in Tsunas Pov, throughout this story I plan to go into other characters povs but its mostly going to be in Tomoko's. I would just like to apologize first so i don't have to say this again, I am terrible at grammar and I am editing my own fanfics due to the fact that my beta is a lazy ass and don't I feel like doing it. I do edit it to the best of my ability though. Also I am not familiar with Japanese honorifics so I'm planning on not using them if it bothers you or you think I should use them just let me know and I will do some research. **

**Also if I do anything else wrong please let me know. **

**Disclaimer:As much as I wish I did I am not the owner of KHR.**

** "To look away is considered as much of a sin as the sin being committed." **

It was Tuesday morning and Tsuna for once had been able to get out of his house on time, so he was enjoying being able to walk to school, instead of his daily run.

"Hi there Tsuna! your up early today." Tsuna looked around to see the schools idol, Kyoko, behind him. The girl smiled at him which caused Tsuna to blushed severely.

"Uh.. y-yeah, h-hello, K-kyoko." he stuttered, ah darn it, this is so embarrassing to have to stutter at his first and only crush.

"Well I'm going to head to class now, Hana is waiting for me, bye." she said smiling at him, then walked by.

Tsuna who was to blushing still was unable to get any words out of his mouth. When he finally realized he was just standing there gaping at thin air, he noticed someone standing behind him. He was about to start running thinking it was one of his bullies but found that it was just his classmate Akiyama.

She had been standing there watching the whole thing. Tsuna blushed more, knowing that his crush on Kyoko was obvious, and he knew that he was going to get teased for it. He knew that there was no helping it, and if he were to run now it would just cause him to be bullied about it at school with more people.

He just shifted uneasily from foot to foot, and played with the end of his shirt, and looked at the ground. When she didn't say anything he risked a glance upwards to find she was looking at him, well more like studying him. She looked like she was really concentrating on something, like she was observing him.

As he looked at her, they made eye contact. He didn't look away and found himself staring back, but then Akiyama finally came out of her thoughts and looked away. Tsuna looked down at the ground again uncomfortably.

She just walked passed him towards school, he decided to wait a few min for her to get ahead of him before he would start moving so he just stood there and looked at the back of her form. Then she stopped and looked over her shoulder conveying no emotions.

"If you don't hurry up you're gonna be late."

"Hai!" was all he was able to say because of his surprise. Then she kept walking and he followed a few steps behind. He hadn't really known anything about her, but had assumed she was just like all the others. He had heard her laugh at him when he was teased and bullied and had heard as well when she had made a few snide comments about him. Though, she had never outright did anything directly did anything to him.

They both ended up getting to school barely on time, when they walked into the classroom he saw her whole demeanor change. It seemed like she became a completely different person from the one he had found observing him early. Maybe I'm imagining things.

Throughout the morning, he kept on glancing at her, out of the corner of his eye. He had never noticed her really before, due to his lack of human communication and the fact he spends his school days sleeping, but something seemed off. For the next couple of days that week he would sneak looks at her. He wasn't sure but it seemed like she was slowly wearing less makeup and being less flashy she looked like a normal girl not to notice able.

He also saw that she was talking less to her friends. Once he caught a small grimace and her eyebrow twitch in frustration when she was talking to some of her friends. He didn't know what they were talking about, and her friends seemed to be laughing about whatever it was and they didn't notice.

Whenever he caught glimpses at her it seemed like she was almost becoming invisible. She was still with all of her usual friends and still did everything, but she never spoke too loudly as to draw attention to herself nor did she make any big movements that bring eyes to her. She even noticed that she just suddenly seemed to be able to disappear from everyone without them noticing.

Now don't get the wrong idea he only saw these things like when he was woken up by the teacher to get an answer to a question which of course he didn't know, or when he ran in late to class, was running out of the classroom during lunch to avoid bullies, or running out of class once school was over. And he only noticed these things because he always tried to do the same thing, but due to his extreme case of clumsiness he brought a lot of attention to himself.

Friday finally came around, and the lunch bell rang so he was trying to find a hiding place from the bullies. He was running down and empty hallway, and this is when he spotted her sitting alone, in an empty classroom. he had wondered why she was sitting alone, when she had so many friends. She wasn't the most popular girl in the school but she was definitely high on the list. The fact that she was alone was unbelievable.

He stood there for a few seconds watching her eat threw the door window, when she turned around both of their eyes connected. No one really ever looked him in the eyes in eyes, he had always kept his head down, it was a new feeling for him, one he wasn't sure he disliked.

When she first looked at him she grimaced but when she realized who it was her mouth turned upwards into a small kind smile and her eyes softened. After what seemed like eternity to him, which was only a matter of seconds, of looking at her, he heard some voices behind him. He almost let out his famous "HAII!" scream but he knew that it would bring them right to him, so he bolted, he turned the corner, and waited to see if they came this way.

* * *

Akiyama Tomoko Pov

Ever since they bumped into each other on there way to school she had noticed he would always glance at her. Damn it, it hasn't even been a week and I have already brought attention to myself. I did my best to not be noticed, I wore less make up everyday or made it more natural looking, and didn't make my hair as outgoing like before with the big curls, and I also stopped wearing the enormous amount of jewelry.

If you hadn't noticed girls do a lot of things to bring attention to themselves, body language and voice is a big contributor, so I did my best with that. I couldn't stand the obnoxious giggles and the repetitive gossip. So finally when I couldn't take it anymore on Friday I slipped away and found myself in an empty classroom devoid of people. I was able to be in silence for the first half of lunch before I heard someone come up to the door. Looking around at who was interrupting me, I was about to glare, but to my surprise I found Tsuna looking at me.

He blushed and looked nervous, so me being the nicest person I know, well besides Tsuna and I guess Nana but I haven't met her yet, I smiled at the cute innocent boy at the door. Before either of us were able to do anything though, I saw him jump look behind him wearily and run.

Bullies. I thought. I sat there for a second telling myself to not get involved that I should just stay out of it, is not like he isn't used to it. But then the image of Tsuna's shy blushing face comes to mind. God damn it I'm so going to regret this. I stand up making my way to the door.

* * *

The voices got closer and he could hear footsteps. he held his breath.

"Hey boys what ya doing here?" he heard a Akiyama say in a girly flirty voice.

"Oh hey Akiyama, we were just looking for that dame-tsuna, he didn't bring any money today, so we were gonna rough him up a bit." everyone laughed, but he didn't hear Akiyama laugh. "So what's up? what you doing here?"

"Oh me?" He heard a flirtatious giggle. "Nothing, The teacher just got a hold of me, and made me take some papers to someone, but I didn't know who it was so I ended up searching the whole school." She said in an annoyed voice.

"God damn it, it was Nezu wasn't it? He is always taking advantage of his students, he got to go do the damn work himself." The second guy said.

"Yah I know right, I bet he is lying about his degree and isn't even legitimately a teacher." she said in a gossiping tone, all the other girls used., but Tsuna thought he heard some fakeness in it.

"You really think so? Too bad we can't prove it." the third one said.

"Hm, I'm sure they will soon, theres no way they can keep him that much longer, I mean hes not even teaching us anything, but I heard that one of the girls was going to start a rumor about how he assaulted a girl, to get him thrown out"

"The ass deserves it" the first boy said and they all laughed.

"Oh so by the way, have you seen that no good kid." the third one said.

"no I'm sry I havent seen him, he hasn't come this way, sorry I can't be of more help, he may have ran to the language department though. "

"Thanks Akiyama, sorry we can't stay, lunch is almost over, and at this rate we won't be able to get a decent beating out of him."

"No thats fine, I needed to go eat my lunch anyway." They said bye, and he heard the three boys run away. He peeked out, and saw that she was still standing there her back to him. He got up, and walked and turned back around the corner, so that he was only a few feet away from her.

"Thank you so much." she just stood there, but that was it, she didn't turn around, just started to walk back into the classroom to finish her lunch, but when she stood in the doorway she turned towards him.

"Come on, lunch is almost over, you gotta eat right? and this is the first time you have gotten away having your lunch am I right?" Tsuna just stood there dumbfounded and frozen in his spot. She let out a sigh and made a gesture for him to come. Gathering the last of his wits he managed to only trip twice walking into the empty classroom.

Akiyama closed the door behind him and sat down at the seat she was at before and continued her lunch. He just stood there not knowing what to do this was the first time this had ever happened to him. Not only with eating with someone else besides his mom but talking to a girl other than Kyoko for the first time.

Akiyama looked up at the awkward looking boy standing in front of her, and rolled her eyes. Putting down her chopstick, and standing up she moved a desk next to hers and pulled out the chair and gestured for him to sit. Tsuna blushed and shuffled over to the seat. Satisfied she sat down again.

"You have five minutes to finish you lunch, hurry up." He complied quickly and started gobbling down the contents. She looked down again and didn't speak, finishing her own lunch. She stood up and walked away without giving him another glance, but right before she was out of sight she raised her hand nonchalantly as a goodbye.

He sat there alone in the classroom for a moment, a huge smile on his face, that's when he realized that Akiyama was a good person, better than anyone he had ever known, besides his mother. As the day continued he couldn't stop himself from smiling. She made him feel as if he wasn't alone, for the very first time, he didn't feel alone and he was happy.


	3. Starved

**First thank you Airal, Anello Dello Campana, natachoco, Tanaka Yue, and pinkus-pyon.**

**I got so excited about everyone liking my story that I got really motivated to write. I would like to just warn you I tried to not make it cheesy during one or two of the parts of this chapter, I'm not sure if that worked out. Also I am not a familiar with Japanese History I just looked on Wiki. I also don't if they learn about that stuff in the grade. Hm...what else to mention? Oh-yes-when-Tsuna-talks-and-it-looks-like-this-he- is just-talking-really-fast.**

**Disclaimer: "Dame-Tsuna say it."**

**"But I don't want to reborn! Ouch! why did you kick me!?"**

***Leon transforms to gun***

**"HAIII! Don't shoot don't shoot she doesn't own KHR! REBORN! WHY DID YOU SHOOT AFTER I SAID IT! That bullet almost hit me!"**

**"You took to long."**

**"What!? Thats not fair!"**

***Smirks***

* * *

I couldn't help but smile when I saw how happy Tsuna was that whole day. He just stared off into space with this huge goofy grin plastered on his face. He was in his own little world the rest of the day not even being bothered when people yelled mean things at him, I don't think he even noticed.

_God damn it, he is too fucking cute, no way is a 13 year old boy allowed to be that fucking adorable. If he is going to be like this all the time I am going to break, I won't be able to control myself and will end up suffocating him from hugging him too tightly._

I close my eyes for a brief second to calm myself down and focus on what's on the board, right now I'm in Japanese History, a subject I know nothing about, considering I have only been in Japan for five days now, but I have lived here my whole life. Yah I know, it makes no sense, along with the fact that last week I only knew about ten words in Japanese and I'm now fluent in the language, yes you can applaud I know I'm a genius.

I focus on the words on the board concentrating as much as I can trying to have memories come to my mind. I only got two different flashes of memories nothing important though, one was just some random fact about some sward dude, and the other was what someone had said to me while we were in Japanese History but had nothing to do with it at all. Looks like I'm really going to have to do work for this class now.

The first day in this body memories from the other girls life came in non stop, everywhere I looked seemed to trigger something new to pop in my brain. As the days went on though, I found that they slowed down more, when ever I looked at something it didn't always cause some sort of reaction in my brain.

Like today, something would only come into my mind when I concentrated on something really hard. I had thought up possible theories for this occurrence. First one being the longer I stay in this body the more it belongs to me, and the longer the girl is not in her body the more the memories disappear with her. A second explanation is I forced my way into this body, so to be able to fit me (and my large ego) in this girls body the brain had to start to delete information. Third as the days went by the less fresh of information it was so it was harder to access due to the fact that they weren't mine to begin with. Forth, she died or her conscious went somewhere else like mine so the part of her in this body is dying without her being present.

Don't get me wrong I was glad my mind was no longer being invaded by some gossip queen, the first day I had such a big headache and being alone in my room ended up being too much for me so I had to just keep my eyes closed for an hour before I was even able to do anything.

I was afraid though that it would stop fully, and I still wouldn't have enough information to continue this life. I also was afraid that if the memories stopped popping back up that I may just forget everything that was pushed into my brain, must I mention the fact of me being able to speak Japanese again?

"Akiyama so could you please tell us what year that was in?" I just continued to stare at the board deep in my own thoughts.

"Akiyama!"

"uh..." Oh I know that name whose name was that again? Oh yah thats right it was mine. "you talkin to me?"

"You are Akiyama Tomoko if I am not mistaken."

"Oh wow, you know my name, at least you know something, I'm surprised." I mumbled under my breath, though most of the students around me heard and tried to muffle their own laughter.

"Excuse me I don't believe I heard you right." Nezu's face turn red in rage.

"I asked if you could repeat the the question Sensei." Nezu apparently decided to ignore my snide remark with a huf.

"I asked you when did the Edo period end?" I stared at him blankly and he stared back waiting for an answer. "Well..." He said after two minutes.

"What's the Edo period?" The whole class was silent for a moment, then every kid in the class started to laugh, one kid even fell out of his desk. They weren't laughing at me but at my "joke". It wasn't a joke though, not that I was gonna say that, so I just went with the flow and acted confidant about it.

"For you information Akiyama, we have been learning about the Edo period for the past two weeks. I'm not sure which cloud your head was in for that time period but its time to come back down. And if anyone in this classroom is actually wanting to know the answer so that that can at least pass the exam, it ended in 1868."

Some other kids in the class distracted Nezu from me so he ended up venting his anger on them by given them detentions which I was glad I escaped. While Nezu was distracted a lot of my classmates turned to talk to me telling me how funny that was to see him so mad, that he looked like a tomato that would explode at any moment. Wow middle schoolers are not very creative with their humor, are they?

Even Yamamoto gave me a thumbs up which on cue I blushed and smiled back flirtatiously due to my undying love for the boy,...no not really. I had nothing against the kid, and he was pretty cute (little young for me), but I did not have a crush on him. But being me, I was cursed with the fate of being inside a girls body who had a huge crush and who, might I add, was a stalker, like a major stalker, I found his baseball cap in one of my drawers last night, yeah that bad. Yamamoto just smiled and turned around ignoring my flirting, which I already knew he would ignore because he wasn't the kind of guy mess around with girls (or he was really that much of an idiot not to notice).

Nezu called everyone's attention to him, and everyone quickly looked forward knowing that he was in the mood to hand out even more free detentions. When everyone was facing the board again I noticed someones eye were directed elsewhere. I looked to my right to find Tsuna glancing over at me.

When he realized he had been caught in the act his face turned pink all the way down to his neck (which was something I don't believe I have ever seen before in my life) and jerked his head forward to stare intensely at his desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I raised an eyebrow but let it go and turned my eyes forward once more. _Weirdo..._

.

.

.

_Oh god that was so fucking cute, I think my heart just stopped, I can't breathe, god damn it, fangirl moment in the middle of class, worst possible moment ever! _

When school ended a lot of my classmates ended up saying good bye to me and telling me how I was really funny, I know I'm fucking hilarious right? People even started to walk home with me. What happened to me trying to blend in?

After walking a little ways I was able to come up with an excuse to go the other way saying I had to pick up something from the grocery store for my mom, which was a lie, my "mother" couldn't cook for shit, I don't even think she has taken a step inside a grocery store. They didn't know that though so I was able to make a successful getaway.

Due to my route home being changed and now being directed towards the grocery store I thought _what the hell might as well pick up some edible food._ As I strolled along I heard so scuffling, I didn't know what it was so I just continued to walk along, but then I heard some voices added to the mix and then it sounded like someone had fallen down. I turned back and looked at the alley between two stores, to find someone had fallen down.

"Dame-Tsuna you think you could just get away with not feeding us today? Who do you think you are?" I stopped in my tracks. I found Tsuna sitting on the ground, back up against the wall, with a split lip and someones foot on his stomach. This foot was owned by no other than the idiot number one from lunch, on both sides of him where stupid idiot number two, and dumb stupid idiot number three. I could give you their names but considering that these pathetic human beings really hold no purpose, why bother?

I was not expecting this, I had also never been in this kind of situation before. I had seen enough fights at my school, but it was always both sides going at it, and it was one on one, not one on fucking three. So as much as I would like to say I was able to process this information and think of a logical act to counteract this situation, I wasn't able too. I froze. My mind had trouble processing what was going on, so I ended up just standing there with a blank face.

Stupid idiot number two was the first to see me and nudged idiot number one to get his attention. " Yo Akiyama," he greeted me. This apparently caught Tsuna's attention and he looked towards me in surprise. "We are kind of in the middle of something right now I don't think you want to be here, did you need something?"

I was pushed out of my mind and came to my senses. "Oh not really, I just heard you guys and wanted to see who it was, I'm not really surprised that its Dame-tsuna though."

"Haha, Yah Tsuna's a wimp." dumb stupid idiot number three replied, and I saw Tsuna try to make himself smaller.

"Well I'm off, I just thought I should let you know I saw Hibari less than a block away beating up some kid." I said as I turned around acting as though none of what was happening mattered. I really hope they fell for the trick, because I don't know what I would do then. "and I could clearly hear you guys down the street."

"Oh shit, really?" Stupid idiot number two said. "dude we should get out."

"Yah we going, I'm not going to risk it." Idiot number one said. I walked out of the alley and the three boys ran out after me. Idiot number one turned to look at before he caught up with the others. "Thanks Akiyama! Your cool! and what you did in class today was really hilarious." and then turned and caught up with the others. I don't know if you aware of this but being complemented my people you despise and you think are just low lifes is not really a compliment.

I stood in place for a second making sure they left, then looked around to find no one near, and then turned back around. When I entered the alley again I found Tsuna standing up, and then brushing some dirt off his clothes. When he looked up at me, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

I walked up to him, his face not changing from his look of shock. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" I said looking him up and down, he didn't look too bad, he just had a cut lip and foot print on his shirt. He didn't reply to me. "Tsuna?" I asked again.

"w-wh-what? Y-you... w-why? W-w-wait..." Tsuna just continued to stutter incoherent words, so I figure he was just shocked from me being here and really damaged.

"Tsuna." I said with a stern voice, that shut him up. "I was just wondering if you were ok?"

"Y-y-you w-want to k-know if I'm o-o-o-ok?"

"Yesss." I said in a sarcastic manner he didn't seem to notice though, just continued to stare in disbelief and awe.

"y-y-yah I'm f-f-fine, just a c-cut, it happens all the t-time. T-thank y-you."

"You should disinfect that soon just incase though." I turned to leave when I felt a small tug on my sleeve, I turned around to find Tsuna holding onto as if his life depended on it. I looked at him expectantly but he just blush and turned his head downwards and continued to mumble once more.

"I can't understand you." Tsuna stopped his mumbling, took a deep breath squeezing his other hand into a fist as his willing all of his courage to come out.

"WILL YOU PLEASE COME OVER TO MY HOUSE!"

Silence.

Neither of us spoke.

"I m-m-mean if y-y-y-ooouuu w-wa-wantt t-t-t-toooo." His stutter becoming even worse. Then I realized what he was asking.

"OHHHH!You want to hang out!" I said more as a statement than a question. He nodded slightly. I was about to say yes then bam it hit me. _WHAT ARE YOU STUPID DON'T GET INVOLVED YOU ASS HOLE DO YOU FEEL LIKE BEING THE ONE BLAMED FOR THE END OF NOT ONLY THIS WORLD BUT EVERY SINGLE WORLD!_

Tsuna must have seen my only slight hesitation. "I-mean-please-let-me-at-least-thank-you-for-savin g-me-I-promise-I-wont-tell-anyone-you-talked to me." He said slurred all together at once, that it took me a moment to figure out what he even said.

If I were to go to his house there is no way no one would find out, there are most likely spies watching over the house (if so why will they not help Tsuna, ass holes) also his mom may talk to his dad and tell him, or when reborn come she tells him. We could always just go to my house, nevermind I take that back. Nana would still find out if Tsuna was out with a friend resulting in his dad and reborn knowing. Also if he went to my house my family may see him I can't let it get out that I am associated with him at all. We could just go to the park and by some icecream? NOPE! Thats an even worse Idea people from our school may see us and theres a chance we could run into those bullies again.

"m-m-my mo-mom is al-w-ways w-w-wanting m-m-me to bring f-f-friends over, I'm-not-saying-you-have-to-be-my-friend-or-anythin g, m-m-moomm is g-g-goood at cooooking, s-s-s-sooo y-y-you would be able to eat there." I heard a shy voice speak.

Food.

Food is good.

I like food.

I haven't eaten anything besides convenience store bread and bentos and take out this whole week, the sound of an actual cooked meal made my mouth water. Then remembering the fact that Tsuna's mom, Nana, is a apparently a goddess with the ability to make delicious foods, I just couldn't resist.

You can't blame me for the whole of reality being destroyed, anyone would have crumbled at the offer of Nanas home cook meal.


	4. Everyone Bonds After A Game Of MarioKart

**I would like to thank these beautiful people: Tanaka Yue, MusicOfMadness, Anello Della Campana, happytth, violet scorpio, Xx79oo9. **

**So I do realize I made three chapters all about one day, I'm sorry but I really wanted to show a bond form between her and Tsuna. Also I'm not trying to make it be all romantic between those two. I plan on having romance shit happen but the pairings are undecided. **

**"Nezu: (in Japanese) Akiyama, what is the closest planet to sun?  
Tomoko: (in English) ...Tacos?"**

**Review from Anello Della Campana**

**(Jesus, I laughed my ass off when I read that.)**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own KHR. What do you mean I don't? Fine then, I'll buy it. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! I WANT IT! w-w-wait, what? It's that much?...fine. *pout***

**I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"Ok, sure." I said like it was no big deal, when really I was so excited I could barely stand still.

"W-w-what?" Tsuna said a look of disbelief written all over him. I sighed, _wow this kid I don't know if I should smack some sense into him or hug him because of how fucking adorable he is._

"I. Will. Come. To. Your. House." I repeated slowly.

"Really!?" The look of pure joy that came from the boy, kind of made me guilty, I mean I really only agreed because of the offer of food.

"No." I don't know if you have realised but I am a sarcastic person, my friends (you know the ones from my world) pretty much knew that half of what I said I meant the opposite. But, I sound very serious when I'm sarcastic so I a lot of times people believe what.

"Oh...I unders-s-stand..." his shoulders slumped.

"I was kidding. lets go." I turned around and started walking, this kid was cute and sweet but if we stood there any longer things would get awkward, Tsuna was not very good with people. I heard Tsuna trip behind me so I knew he was following me.

"Um..."

"Yeah?" I said looking over my shoulder but not slowing my pace.

"W-w-where are w-we going?"

"Your house right?"

"Oh..." Five minutes later. "B-b-but I live t-t-that way?" I stopped and looked around to see him pointing in the opposite direction than where we were going. _Just breathe, relax._

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE WE HAVE BEEN WALKING FOR 10 MINUTES!"

"S-s-sorry.." was all he managed to get out, and then he closed his eyes and stiffened up like expecting to get hit.  
"Tsuna, it's ok, I'm not going to hit you, I'm not mad." He opened one eye as if not sure.

"R-r-really?" cue exasperated sigh.

"Lets go." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder then started walking in the direction of his house. "By the way, is it alright if I call you Tsuna?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah t-that w-w-would be fine."

"Cool, just call me Tomoko then."

"O-o-ok-k-kay T-t-to-tomoko.."

"So lead the way Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna Pov

_I can't believe this is happening I am having someone come over to my house! I wonder if maybe we can be friends, I hope thats not too much to ask? But I have never had a friend before, she probably doesn't want to be friends with someone uncool like , she did tell me to call her by her first name, isn't that what friends do?_

He looked to his right to peek a look over at the girl. She stood three inches taller than himself and walked with her shoulders back and took long strides, and walked in a way that made her hips swing back and forth a little. Overall she had this of aura of superiority that radiated from her, but it didn't make one seem as those they were being looked down upon, it almost made him feel like she was bringing him up with her.

As she walked her long black hair swayed from side to side brushing her back, her hair was cut as to frame her oval face. Her eyes, which were black, darted around taking in all of her surroundings. At the moment she had a hard look to her face as if concentrating or focusing on something, but at the same time not expressing emotion. This was different from usual, at school she always had very expressive looks giggling, smiling, sad, mean, angry, but not recently.

She had stopped styling her hair and wearing large amounts of makeup which never gave her any problems drawing attention to herself. She now had a natural look but this made her blend in with the rest. Because of the change it made her seem a lot more normal, she stood out less, but somehow in her not trying to be pretty is just made her look more beautiful, but it wasn't something you noticed at first glance, when you took a second look you could see she was just as beautiful as Kyoko.

Tsuna found himself blushing at this thought and stared at the ground again. He couldn't believe that he was having a girl come over to his house! _Was that alright? Would his mom mind? Wait, what do friends do at each others houses? WHAT DO GIRLS LIKE TO DO?_ now that he thought about it his room was complete mess,_ MY UNDERWEAR IS ON MY BEDROOM FLOOR!_

He found himself so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the voice calling his name, and the next moment he was on the ground holding his head in pain.

"Tsuna are you ok?"

"Uh?" he looked up to find her kneeling in front of her, her face only a few inches from his own and worried look on her face. He found himself holding his breath. Her eyes weren't black, they where this dark blue a color her had never seen before.

"Are. You. Ok. Do. You. Have. A. Concussion?" She said slowly.

"Yah? I'm F-f-fine, w-what happened?"

"You ran into a pole idiot."

"Oh... s-s-sorry."

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me, apologize to the pole you hit."

"Huh?" He looked at the pole, then back at Akiyama who just sighed and shook her head.

"It was a joke, I was just kidding, you supposed to laugh."

"Oh s-s-sorry."

"Don't say sorry if you haven't done something wrong." She then stood up. _I already lost the possibility of having a friend,_ he thought with a pain in his chest. He waited for her to just leave but he didn't see her feet move. Looking Back up he found that she had a her hand out offered to him. He took it reluctantly not sure what would happen, but she pulled him up and just continued to walk towards his house.

"Thats your house right?" she said pointing at the building, he nodded, "Lets hurry up then I'm getting hungry."

* * *

Stepping into his house left me with a really weird feeling, seeing something go from being merely an animation in a show to being able to see it in real life really has a mind blowing effect. As I just stood there, tsuna shifted his weight between both his feet uneasily.

What broke the awkwardness was Tsuna's mom. She just popped her head around the door was and started to say welcome home to Tsuna, but then stopped when she saw me her eyes getting wide.

"Tsuna you brought home a friend!" She said as she made her way towards me a huge smile on her face.

"This in Akiyama, she is my classmate, Akiyama this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so many good things about you." I said. _which was not a lie_, I thought to myself afterwards _I know alot about her_. Then I smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh you're such a sweet girl. I'm so glad Tsuna finally brought home one of his friends. He never brings home anyone, its always so lonely." She said with a pout as she look at Tsuna who just stood there playing with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Well I'm sure your house will be filed with tons of people soon." Stop you saying to much!

"Really you think so? I would love that, and Tsuna would to." I nodded my head in agreement. "Would you like to stay and have dinner with us?" giving me a hopeful look, not knowing already that that was the reason why I came.

"I would love to."

"Tsuna go tidy up your room so you can both wait in there while I finish cooking."

"Hai." and with only tripping twice Tsuna ran up to his room leaving me with his mom.

"I'm so glad Tsuna has a friend." She said almost to her self, a sad smile on her lips. _So she does know that Tsuna is made fun of at school?_. "I was afraid he would end up being alone." I felt something tugging at my heart._ Maybe Nana isnt as naive as everyone thinks?_

"You don't have to worry about that, Tsuna is a magnet for people" Both good and bad. "He will have a lot of very good people looking after him in no time." Tsuna then fell down the stairs and landed at both of our feet. Nana giggled.

"Tsuna, you shouldn't do acrobats inside the house." I sweat dropped. _Maybe I was wrong to think she wasn't clueless._

* * *

If stepping into Tsunas house was a weird experience being in his room was even more so. I blocked Tsuna out who was rambling so much I couldn't even understand him. I sat down on the floor back leaning against his bed. Then it went quite. I looked up to see tsuna stood above me hands behind his back.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"W-w-what w-would you l-l-like tot d-d-do?"

"Oh I don't really care, whatever."

"uh.. we c-could play video games?" he only stuttered once there thats an improvement.

"Sure what do you have?" Tsuna showed me his collection, I had seen almost all of them, but none I really knew how to play, but then I found one I was sure we could both play pretty easily. Mario kart.

I ended up beating him every time but once, he accused me of letting him win, which of course I denied, I only accidentally fell off the edge 15 times. Tsuna finally stopped stuttering every sentence and had become a little less awkward which was nice.

"Tsuna did you ever once think that maybe I'm just using you, that really I hate you and I'm doing all this just so that I can mess with you and then tell everyone at school everything bad about you?" I said randomly in the middle of one game.

Tsuna just dropped his controller and turned to look at me. I looked back now ignoring the game. "Are you really doing that?" He asked me.

"What would you do if I said I was." I looked him in the eye not letting myself show any emotions. He just continued to looked at me, out of the corner of my eye I saw the race end.

"I wouldn't believe you." He said as he looked down wards. I just looked at him. Then smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Well.." but we were interrupted by Tsuna's mom knocking on the door.

"Dinner is ready wash your hands then come down." I stood up ran to the bathroom, then practically jumped all the way down the stairs landing gracefully on my feet, with tsuna landing on his butt beside me. I found myself trying to stop from giggling as I saw how out of breathe he was from just trying to keep up with me. _When Reborn comes he is gonna get it._

Tsuna ended up getting to the table in one piece, with a little help from me, and we both sat there waiting to be served our food. When Nana place an entire full course Japanese meal in front of us, I swear that drool was coming from my mouth. I had forgotten what real food looked like, and this was that first time I had ever seen a traditional Japanese meal.

I found myself being incredibly jealous of Tsuna, which is not what most people think when they see a short, shy, midget, bullied 13 year old kid, but once you realise he eats this everyday anyone would be envious.

In the middle of the meal I remembered something, so when Nana looked away for a second I expertly reached over and snatch away some of Tsuna's food from right underneath his nose. He stared in shock at his plate then at me as I threw the food in my mouth, as I smirked at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again as if not sure what to do, eventually he just went back to eating giving me wary glances and trying to cover his plate, which didn't help because I was continually able to steal food from him and not have Nana notice once.

It was a lot of fun, more than I had in a while, I was able to be myself so naturally, it was simply as easy. I realize dinner isnt just about the food you eat but who you eat it with. It had been a long time since I had eaten dinner with anyone like that, and it lifted my spirits. I found myself sad to leave afterwards.

Both Tsuna and his mom walked my to the door.

"Thank you for having me the dinner delicious Mrs. Saw..."

"Call me Mama." She said as she interrupted me. " And it was no problem at all, I should be thanking you for befriending my little Tsuna."

"It was no problem." I then looked at Tsuna. "Next time we should work on our homework together, then afterward you should teach me how to play those other video games." Tsuna's smile was priceless at he heard this.

"R-r-really?"

"Yup, well I'm off bye." They both said bye to me as I walked out the door. _That was a lot of fun, I can't wait till next time._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Shit. I have succumbed to pleasure! I completely forgot I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place! shit, I am a horrible person by being a nice person, I don't know if I'm just naturally evil or if I am just the nicest person in the world. God damn it!_

* * *

When I got home I locked my bedroom door, opened my laptop and started to do some research on different kinds of memory and how the brain worked. I found that two types of memory short term and long term, what each of those where was obvious. Long-term split of into Explicit and Implicit. Explicit split into Episodic and Semantic memory, while Implicit split into Priming and Procedural memory.

Now I won't go into detail about each of those, but you know how people who have amnesia are able to forget who they are, family members, where there were born and so on, but can still speak, read write, walk, dress themselves, and so on. Well each of those are considered different kinds of memories.

The memories that flashed in my mind of the other girls life would have to do with the Explicit memory, which requires conscious thought, while me being able to speak japanese would be Implicit memory, it does not involve conscious thought and is shown through actions.

I had noticed that other things I did just came naturally like when I put up makeup I didn't even think about it and i was able to effortlessly do something I hadn't known how to before, same thing with my hair before I couldn't curl my own hair if my life depended on in, but when I was doing my hair I was able to create curls expertly.

In my other body, I had habit of biting my lips something I don't think I've done once here. I also used to walk in a way that drew people's attention away from myself, in this world I unconsciously threw my shoulders back in a prideful manner, and moved my hips as if to show off something this little 13 year old body did not have.

I closed my laptop and placed it on my nightstand, and then laid down on my bed. I turned my head to one of the creepy posters on my wall and focused as hard as I could willing something to pop into my head, nothing came though. It had been a few hours since I had anything pop into my mind, _maybe it stopped?_ I couldn't be sure, but I was still able to speak.

I sighed, stood up threw my clothes off then put my pajamas on, switched off the light then hopped under the covers. It was still pretty early but I had a killer headache, maybe its the world punishing me for failing. I thought back to today, and mentally scolded myself.

So its only been a total of five days and everything I have tried to accomplish, I have failed at miserably. Firstly, don't get involved with tsuna. Second, don't draw attention to yourself. Third, don't get fucking involved with Tsuna or any of the characters of KHR at all!

_Great Tomoko, just great, how am I going to fix this? I could just not see Tsuna anymore?_ But then I thought back to throughout the day about how cute he was at school when he had the stupid smile plastered to his face, how nervous he looked when he invited me over and how cute he was when he was fidgeting, to how happy he looked when I said I would come back. I found myself squeezing onto my pillow as I let out a high pitch fangirl scream.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL BE ABLE TO LEAVE THIS KID ALONE HE IS JUST TOO FUCKING ADORABLE!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if all the stuff explaining memory's doesn't make any since, just know that it is split into two categories for what I'm talking about. **

**Thanks darlings for reading, please follow, favorite, and/or review. ^o^ **


	5. Melon Buns

**These are some incredibly sexy babes over hear-MusicOfMadness, Anello Della Campana, andXx79oo9.**

**sorry guys this chapter is a little short, also I'm not planning on having Reborn come in till two chapters after this, I SAID I'M SORRY STOP THROWING YOUR NASTY SHOES AT ME, but considering that I have been able to find a lot of time to write this week I think I will be able to get to that part soon. I would just like to say that I really do take reviewer comments to heart and I have even changed the story to fit your guys suggestions. **

**Btw did you want me to follow the anime or the manga? I know both. **

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own this shit? **

**and bitches you best be reviewing, thanks loves *u***

* * *

I woke up at 11 in the morning to find my stomach empty once again. Groaning, I lazily flipped my feet over the bed and willed myself to walk down stairs to the kitchen. I found no burnt toast, which was a good sign, so I started to search for the bread because me being the awesome cook that I am was able to successfully be able to make sure that a slice of cooked flour was only put inside of a machine for a few minutes, which allowed it to be perfectly golden brown.

When I opened the refrigerator though I found it empty,like it was completely bare, there wasn't even a ketchup bottle. I then open the freezer to find nothing, not even ice. Confused I took a look around the house to have my eyes land on a note on the table.

_We found some moldy leftovers in the fridge, so we had to throw everything out just in case it was contaminated. So we went out for brunch, we didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful in your sleep. But, we left you some money, so go buy whatever you want!_

_Love, Mama_

First thought; _are you stupid how would the whole fridge be contaminated from one thing?_ Second thought; _I can't believe those bastards went to brunch without me._ Third thought; _Oh, money, ok you're forgiven. _Fourth thought; _No one is allowed to call themselves Mama, and that is fucking Nana Sawada bitches._

I walked back up the stairs, brushed my teeth, hair, clothed myself and with one look in the mirror I decide that I was ready to go. I grabbed the money, stuffed it in my pocket, and got the hell out of there, the beckon of food calling me.

When I made it to the grocery store, I found myself sympathizing with my mother. I was not acquainted with the Japanese food, so I didn't know what over half of what this food was or what to do with it. So, I ended up buying a shit ton of instant noodles and bread, and some candy I have never seen before (if you're born in America you are grown up in a cruel world where all that existed are chocolate candy bars, so I was taking advantage of the situation).

I was practically skipping home munching on a melon bun, with a bag of groceries in my hand, when I had this amazing idea (I wasn't in my right mind considering how happy I was to get that melon bun) to take a shortcut through a dark alleyway. I have never been able to comprehend how bad things always happen in alleyways, but idiots still go ahead and walk down them, now I have no right to judge.

"Hey pretty little lady." I heard a creepy voice behind me say. I froze for a second, thought of my options, and I decide that the best way to handle this situation was to ignore it, so I just continued to walk along.

"Hey we are talking to you!" I turned around this time to find four guys behind me, roughly around 17 years old.

"Not interested." I quickened my pace. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder but before I was able to push it off, it spun me around pushed me to the wall.

"We don't care if you are, we only want your money hand it over." What I assumed to be the leader said to me as he held his hand open in front of me.

"And what if I don't?" They seemed surprised that I would speak up to them for a second before his face turned back to a smirk.

"Well would you like to find out?"

"Oh, really now? You guys think you're a bunch of tough kids don't you?" I said my own smirk playing on my lips. "Four guys all surrounding a little girl? If you ask me you guys are a bunch of cowards." I slipped my hand into my pocket and threw what was left of my money at them, which wasn't enough to buy a candy bar. "There you go, happy now?"

These guys most likely had not been planning on actually hurting me, just scaring a little girl, but I kind of threw away that card then I acted like an ass to them and threw change in their face like they were beggars. My excuse; they started it. I know that this may be uncommon for girls this age, but I have a very strong sense of pride, and knowing that, I know that I can be very stubborn. So pretty much any chance I had before of getting out of this without getting damage was close to zero.

"You little bitch, you think you're better than us," he said stepping closer his hands rolling into fists. Gulp.

"I know I am." I looked for my escape, I knew that if I tried to run, them being much bigger than I was would easily be able to catch me before I could take two steps. So I needed a way out, a distraction. He took another step forward, causing me to take a step back, trapping me against the wall, now my options were even lower. But then my left hand brush against something, glancing downwards I saw that there were bunch of metal poles, about three feet long, most likely being used for construction, just leaning up against the wall.

"You whore," my hand grips around the pole, "we will teach you to how to treat you Senpai's with respect." he cracks his knuckles, come on just a little closer, yes right there, perfect.

I swing the pole upwards smacking it against his head. Making him immediately collapsed in front of me, it takes less than you think to knock someone out. Then I stepped forward so that I was closer to the other three, and farther from the wall. I let go of my bag of food and grabbed hold of the pole with both my hands and raised it baseball style (I took softball when I was younger I never thought I would ever appreciate that fact) and then swung as hard as I possibly could.

It hit one guy in the stomach, causing him to kneel over in pain, I took my chance, running at full speed leaving my bag of food behind me. I almost made it to the end of the alley and thought I had gotten away, when I felt another hand my wrist jerking me back hard enough so it felt like my arm was ripped out of the socket.

The next part happened so fast I wasn't sure what the hell happened. I turned to see a very pissed off dude with his arm raised to punch me when I blur of silver smacked him on the head, making him lose his balance and let go of me in the process.

I swear that I didn't even see him, same with the three conscious guys, they all just stood there in surprise not sure what happened and then one by one I saw them each fall, until there were four guys all laying on the ground unable to move and bloody, with one guy standing among them all. _Wait, wait, wait, where the hell did he come from? There were only four guys, weren't there._

His back was towards me, and wore all black, he was holding something in both of his hands._ What was that something silver? no tonfas? wait...tonfas..._ He turn toward me no emotion on his face, and looked me over.

"Herbivore."

"Carnivore." I replied, _Jesus I have always wanted to do that._ He looked surprised for a second but then went back to his emotionless face once more. S_igh, I wasn't going to be able to get this guy to talk to me, whatever._ "Thanks." I said sounding a little tired.

I walked over to where I left my food, nudging my foot into the guy I took out to make sure he was still unconscious. He was out like a light. So I picked up my bag, and searched it checking if it had survived threw the fight. I looked back up at Hibari, to find he was looking at me.

"By the way, for the record, I took down the first one and then damaged the second so really I did one third of the work." Hibari, looked slightly surprised by what I said, or amused? and then smirked.

"You are daring Herbivore aren't you."

"I don't consider myself a Herbivore." I like meat. He raised an eyebrow as if he was slightly interested.

"On Monday, come to the reception room during lunch to prove it to me." shit. and with that he walked away all dramatic like with his jacket billowing it the wind.

I let out a sigh, as I let my shoulders drop in exhaustion, knowing I just signed my own death sentence. I open my bag once more to look in, everything was fine only my melon bun I had been eating earlier didn't make it.

Well, if I'm going to die in two days might as well do what I love, lock myself in my bedroom watching anime and eating junk food, besides now I can understand what they're saying and don't have to read subtitles! YES VICTORY! I thought to myself, already forgetting that my life was about to end.


	6. Detention

**These are my babes: Rensvey, MetroNeko, and Anello Della Campana**

**I PROMISE REBORN IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Again I would like to say I was not trying to add romance here, just friendship, it may change later. I made this chapter my longest yet because I knew the last one was pretty short. If you guys have any ideas on anything let me know! (And I have been trying to work on my spelling and grammar!)**

**Disclaimer: Bitches, I own the world.**

* * *

Monday morning I found myself continuously looking at the clock, which I felt like was mocking me. I was dreading for lunchtime to come around, I had only remembered what Hibari had said when I got to school this morning and saw him give me a smirk at the gate. By the time I realized, it had been too late, I couldn't run if I wanted too.

DING DONG

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ I mentally screamed in my head as the bell for lunch rang. People started to move towards me and crowd around me asking if I wanted to have lunch with them today. For some reason a lot more people were paying more attention to me now, and I had no bloody idea why.

I was too out of it to really think, so when I was asked if I was eating lunch in the classroom I merely nodded my head yes. I kept looking at the clock,_ should I go? Should I just say I forgot? But if I didn't go I would probably suffer even more._ I shuddered at the thought.

"Akiyama, are you feeling ok?" One of my classmates asked.

"Uh..." I have to get out of the classroom without people knowing I'm going to see Hibari or that would draw a lot of attention to myself. "No I'm feeling a little sick I'm going to head down to the nurse, sorry guys." I said as I smiled and tilted my head to the side cutely.

"Are you ok?"

"Do you have a fever?"

"Do you want as to walk with you?" Everyone just kept asking me questions. _God, why couldn't I have been put into someones body who was just some loser and everyone hated? Nope that sounds worse I'm fine with this. _

"No you should all finish your lunch, I'll be fine, I just want to lay down for a bit. " I got out of there as fast as I could before they would have the chance to reply, and only had been able to Give Tsuna a glance. I already knew my way around the school, due to the memories I had first received, so finding my way to the reception room was not a difficult task.

_I thought Hibari didn't get the reception room until after Reborn came?_ _why would he be there now_? I thought as I stood in front of the door that lead to hell. I raised my hand to knock, taking a deep breath before my knuckle hit the wood.

No sound, nothing. _Thank god! Looks like he is not there, lucky for me!_ I thought as I turned to walk away. "Come in." _Never mind then._ I turned the doorknob and as I opened it I prepared myself for impact. I opened one eye after a minute or two of standing there frozen stiff, to find the perfect not even looking at me as he sat at his desk signing papers.

"Close the door and sit down before I bite you to death." He demanded as he continued to write not even looking up at me. I complied immediately, closing the door behind me and then taking a seat on the comfy couch. We both sat there not saying anything, Hibari only moving when he was writing or moving to a new sheet of paper.

I heard him set down his pen, and I looked up at him. His hands were laced together and his elbows placed on the desk as he rested his chin on the arch, and he just looked at me. I looked a back not willing to let myself be looked down upon, I was gonna get biten no matter what right?

Now don't get me wrong, Hibari is most likely the scariest person I have ever seen in my life, and I don't think I have ever felt myself closer to death than this. But I have one very important gift, bluff. I didn't show any emotion on my face, sat there with my shoulders back, back straight, and forced myself not to fidget under the stare.

"Herbivore." Gulp.

"Carnivore." He seemed satisfied with that and stopped glaring at me. I let myself relax a little.

"You are pretending to be a weakling aren't you?"

"I don't know what..."

"Don't lie." I sat there for a moment figuring out what I should do.

"Have you been watching me Hibari?" I said in a teasing manner, with a smirk placed on my mouth. _Jesus, I hope he can't see threw me, I'm about to pee my pants._

"I watch everyone that steps on my property." _Wow what a creep, last time I checked you didn't own Namimori._ "You seem to think you are superior but you are hiding behind your herbivorous state."

"So does that mean I'm not a herbivore?" I asked as slyly as I could, trying not to let him know that he totally figured me out.

"You are weak, you don't have a carnivore body, but you may have a mind of one."

"What does that make me then?"

"A herbivore." Sweat drop.

"Ok well can I leave now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"File these." He said as he pointed to a foot high stack of papers. I was about to protest, but the look he gave me promised pain so I just played the good little girl and did as I was told.

"Humph." was all I let out as I walked to his desk.

* * *

I ended up being late for class, and because I didn't have a note from the nurses office and I didn't bother asking for one from Hibari, and I was given detention. My classmates offered their sympathies and explained that they tried to tell him that I went there during lunch but apparently he was just out to get me from last week.

Between classes I slipped into the library to find a book because only school materials were allowed for use in detention. I found a book I had started to read when I was still in my original body, Les Miserables which was in french, I checked it out with the librarian, giving me a weird look and put it at the bottom of my bad so no one would see.

When school ended, I sat in a classroom alone with Nezu. I finished all of my homework for the whole week in about 15 minutes, excluding Japanese History I was clueless about that shit. Nezu eventually got bored after the first ten minutes and left me alone.

So I found where I had left off in my book and started to read completely forgetting my surroundings. After about a half an hour later, I was vaguely aware of the door opening, merely writing it off as it just being Nezu. There was some more shuffling which I just ignored.

"What you reading?"

"les miserables" I replied without thinking wanting them to leave me alone.

"Wow! Isn't that book french, is it translated to Japanese?" I still didn't bother to look up.

"No, it's in french."

"How do you know french? We just started taking English?" I froze, just now realizing my mistake. I slowly looked over the edge of my book to find Yamamoto and is huge stupid grin in front of me.

"No, I meant to say that it is translated to Japanese."

"Really? Let me see." _damn this kid is sharp._

"Nope." I said as I closed the book and put it down out of his reach.

"Isn't that book really hard to read? Why are you reading it? You always tell everyone how bad you are at school."

"Nezu told me to read for detention." I replied quickly, I couldn't tell if he was questioning me for an interrogation or if he was just genuinely interested.

"Oh? Well I guess thats why you didn't come to my practice today? But you didn't come to my practice on Friday." He asked, this was my time to turn this conversation around.

"Aww did you miss me? I didn't know that you had noticed me." I said with a flirty tone, and batted my eyelashes.

"Actually I didn't, someone pointed it out to me." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ouch, if I had actually liked him my heart would have been ripped open by those words. "You know you've been acting different from before."_ Shit._

"I d-don't know what you mean." _Damn it, I stuttered, I didn't even stutter when it was Hibari!_ Yamamoto took a few steps closer to me, and I scooted back in my seat.

"It's almost like you're a completely different person." I found myself looking around nervously for an excuse.

"Well..uh..see..." He walked closer till he was just in front of me, his hands placed on the desk towering above me, with that ever so cheerful smile never once leaving his lips.

"Who are you really?" His face was inches from my own and his eyes were staring hard at me, I felt my chest tighten. I looked back at him removing my emotion, just a little too late, he already knew. I stared hard back at him.

"I thought you were an idiot?" I asked him, breaking the tension. He laughed and moved away from me rubbing his neck in nervousness.

"A lot of people saw that."

"Am I **that** bad of an actor?"

"Nope you're really good!" He said as he gave me a thumbs up. "I wouldn't have thought much about your change of attitude if someone hadn't told we you weren't coming to my practice anymore, and if I hadn't seen you reading that book." He said laughing.

"But you had noticed before that I had been coming to you practice?"

"uh..." he placed his finger on his chin as if thinking hard about it. "I saw that there were a lot of girls coming every practice, to be honest its a little bit creepy." He said chuckling to himself. I swear he could break someones heart but I don't think anyone could ever come to hate him.

"Damn..."

"But that wasn't you right?" I looked at him again studying him up and down. "The one that would come to my practices?"

"No it wasn't." I finally gave up and said.

"Then who are you?" He pulled over a chair in front of me and sat on it backwards, placing hisarms on the top of the chairs back and then resting his chin on his arms, as if to tell me he wasn't leaving until he found out. _Whatever its not like he will believe me._

"I am really from a parallel world, and I was in a different body but last monday I woke up in this girls body with all of her memories, and I don't know how it happened or what to do so I have just been going along with it." I decided that it was best not to mention the fact that this world was also just a manga in my world, _whatever not a big deal right?_

"That's so cool!" I just stared at the kid in surprise. He believed me, so did that make him smart or an idiot for believing me so quickly? "So will you be able to make it home?" Sigh.

"I have an idea, but I can't tell you that, no one can know, and in order for it to work I can't have people knowing about me, and I can't interfere."

"What why?" he asked tilting his head to the side in confusion. God, he was pretty handsome now that I think about it.

"Because if I do the universe could be destroyed, and now it's kind of my job to make sure that doesn't happen." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. He just looked at me his face blank, then his eye slowly got wide, it was quite amusing actually.

"REALLY?"

"Yup, so you can't tell anyone no matter what, if you do its your fault if the world explodes after you say it." I swear that his eyes practically popped out of there socket. Then his face got really serious, and he grabbed my hand and look intently at me, while I just sat there awkwardly feeling my heart being squeezed once more.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, and I will do whatever you need me to do and I will do my best to help you." _uh...what just happened?_

"ok...?" I said unsure. Then Yamamoto went back to his old self like this completely out of character moment never happen.

"Cool! So how old are you then?"

"Uh..." I was a little surprised, not ready for the change of topic. "I was a senior in high school, and I was going to turn 18 in a few months."

"Wow..." he said, then scratched his head as if thinking whether or not to say something. "Do... do you think I could ask you something?"

"Uh sure?"_ where did this come from?_

"Uh see well lately my batting average has gone down, and everyone keeps on telling me that I really have to get a hold of myself, but no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get any better. What do you think I should do?" I sat there looking at him for bit thinking about it, then crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"Why do you play Baseball in the first place?"

"Because I love to play it of course!"

"Then thats all you need to know." He just stared at me like he couldn't comprehend what I was saying. "Are you playing it to be better that everyone else?" He shook his head. "Then there is your answer, you're not trying to be the best at baseball, you're playing it because its fun. You have put too much pressure on yourself causing you to not be able to focus, thats why its been going down. You are still the best on the team right?"

"Well... I wouldn't say that..."

"You have the best score though am I correct?" He nodded. "Then why is it your job to be doing better? Baseball is a team effort am I right? Its not your fault, it's the teams fault, because they're not playing as a team, they are putting all of the work on you. You shouldn't have to take that from anyone." I stopped to look at him he was nodding and looking down thinking about what I was saying.

"I am not saying you should stop playing baseball, but you shouldn't take their shit, excuse my language, just keep doing your best, but don't go overboard you should know when to stop pushing yourself. " We sat there for a few more minutes neither of us speaking, Yamamoto just sat there thinking over what I had said, which I was happy he seemed to understand it and not let it go right over his head.

"Thanks a lot, I'll do that, I hadn't even realized that before." He said his happy-go-lucky grin once more plastered on his face. I was about to say something else when I heard the door open, and Nezu walked in.

"Yamamoto! What are you doing here?"_ Yeah, thats right, what was he doing here?_

"Sorry Sensei, but I had forgot my bag here after class and I came to get is." He said laughing it off. _That previous statement I said early where I thought maybe he really was smart, forget that, he really is an idiot._

"Grab your things and leave then." Yamamoto complied, picking up his back which he had left at his desk.

"Bye Tomoko!" He said before running out the door. I found myself smiling, _he really was an idiot._

* * *

Nezu had finally let me leave around 15 minutes after Yamamoto did, but not before he gave me some bull shit lecture about how he was such a good student when he was in school, and how he was then able to get into his fancy ass college, which I already knew he was lying his ass off.

As I walk home I found that my chest felt lighter, like I had just let go of some big burden. I didn't even know how much I wanted to tell someone, how much I needed to talk about it. I thought back to how Yamamoto opened up to me as well, I was glad he was able to open himself up to me. But what he said kind of sounded familiar...?

Isn't that what he asked Tsuna before he broke his arm and tried to commit suicide?

OH SHIT!

oh shit

oh shit

oh shit

Did I just ruin the whole story? Would Yamamoto break his arm now? IS HE GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! Tsuna wouldn't have gotten to know Yamamoto, or been the one to cause it, nor has Reborn come yet so does that mean that Tsuan wouldn't run to save him? And if Yamamoto doesn't know Tsuna why would he even listen to him? DID I JUST KILL YAMAMOTO!

I started to run towards wear I vaguely remember having memories of the Yamamoto restaurant being at. I had to ask some people on the way for directions, but I ended up getting there in ten minutes. I ran in and everyone gave me weird looks, including the man behind the counter who looked very much like Yamamoto, and was chopping fish, I ran over to him.

"Is...gasp...yama...gasp...moto...gasp...here?" I managed to get out while panting.

"You mean my son?" I weakly nodded my head. "Yeah he just got home a few minutes ago, would you like to talk to him?" I nodded my head again still unable to breath.

He turned and stuck his head into the kitchen saying something, then stuck it back out. The son then stepped out a moment later with an apron wrapped around his waist.

"Yo Tomoko, what's up?" I looked him up and down to make sure he was ok, but then mentally slapped myself it wasn't like in the half an hour that we had been apart he would have been able to break his arm and try to kill himself.

"Uh...nevermind." I then I ran the hell out of there. _Wow that was embarrassing_. I stopped running as soon as I thought I was far enough away when...

"Tomoko wait!" I turned to find Yamamoto running after me, he was drawing a lot of looks towards us. _That idiot!_ He caught up with me in a matter of seconds. "Why did you.." But before he could finish I covered his mouth, grabbed his arm and pulled him alone. People were giving us a lot of suspicious looks. When we finally got to a spot where no one would hear us I finally let him go.

"You're really weird did you know that?" He said to me with a grin, I found myself rolling my eyes.

"Did you know you're weirder?" This caused Yamamoto to start laughing his ass off, and as much as I didn't want too, I found myself laughing with him. After both of us finally calmed down Yamamoto was the first one to speak up again.

"So why did you come?" I slumped my shoulders remembering my original purpose.

"I can't tell you."

"Ohhhhhh... " He nodded his head in understanding. then lowered his voice to a whisper. "It was about **that** right?"

"Yes it was."

"Did you need something?" I looked at him for a second, then back down shaking my head.

"Just," _I can't believe I already screwed everything up._ "don't break your arm."

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked laughing about it. I looked at him, with a stern look in my eyes.

"Don't kill yourself." That shut Yamamoto up.

"Why..."

"Just don't, thats all." I said in almost a whisper. Yamamoto just down at me with a shocked look, which then turned to a serious one when he nodded his head.

"If you need my help you can come to me."

"Why? Why would you want to help me?" I said narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Because we are friends right?" _Friends?_ " And you came all this way to make sure I was ok right so that means your a good person?" _This idiot was pretty smart._

"Ok." I said shyly. Yamamoto then wrapped his arm around me laughing.

"Come on Tomoko, I'll treat you to some sushi." I looked at him surprised. Then he looked worried. "I mean if that ok with you?" I laughed and nodded already feeling comfortable with that arm around me. "Oh I forgot to ask you if it was ok if I called to Tomoko?"

"Isn't it a little late to be asking?"

"Woops. "


	7. Tonfa In The Face

**Just so you know, these hawtys are mine you can't have them. - Anello Della Campana, natsu0027, Flor, FEARFLUFFLY, Tanaka Yue, ausumist, Xx79oo9 , chrystal1324, and InvisibleGoldStar. (thanks sweeties) **

**SO THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! REBORN! I freaked out about this chapter afraid it would end up not being original at all, and I didn't even realize till after that I totes made Hibari ooc and freaked out about that as well. But I made it really long so I hope that makes up for anything I messed up on. Also, if you haven't already noticed my grammar and spelling are terrible, and my beta is a lazy skank, (yes I'm talking to you, I know you only read them after I post it). I'm kind of new to this so I dont really know how this works, but do one of you guys wanna be my beta *Wink Wink* you would get to read it before everyone else. *wink wink* What do ya say?**

***everyone looks away***

**"Sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" **

** "oh look at the time I have to feed my gold fish."**

**"Oh no looks like my mom just found my gay porn, looks like I gotta run." **

**Really you just leave me alone like this? bitches.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this?**

* * *

Besides the fact that I nearly had my life ended by the deadly Hibari Kyoya, and then fucked up what could be the entire plot for KHR and would leave not only this world screwed but every other single parallel world (wow sorry guys, I know I'm a bitch right) the rest of the day went pretty smoothly, and I found myself almost (I did say almost) excited for school the next morning.

I walked along the street alone, humming to myself, when I spotted Tsuna standing in the street talking to...shit. _WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? ITS TO SOON!_ Uh... I looked around me, as if searching for some sort of answer when I spotted Kyoko coming up behind me.

"Hey Kyoko!" I ran up to her smiling, she had this confused look as if she wasn't sure why I was talking to her. We had never really talked, and from what I remember this girl I took the place of had said some pretty mean things behind Kyokos back because of her jealousy.

"Uh...hello?"

"Look at that baby over there, isn't it cute?" I said pointing over towards Tsuna who I saw just in time run around the corner to hide. When she saw what I was pointing at her eyes went all big and sparkly, and had this look of awe on her face. She immediately ran over, and I found myself having a "deja vous" and couldn't help myself from watching the scene.

"Kyaaaaa how cute!"

"Ciaossu."

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia."

"WAAAAH How cool!. Well good luck. Bye bye." She said walking off.

"Ciao, Ciao." Then turned to where Tsuna was hiding. "Mafia seduction." Thats my cue. _Don't bring attention to your self just continue to walk along, there are lots of other people around, Reborn doesn't bother with them, just keep your distance and walk forward, thats right one step at a time, good job Tomoko._

"H-h-h-hi T-t-tomoko." Oh yeah I forgot about that. I turned to see Tsuna, who looked worried and unsure, as if he didn't know if he was doing something wrong or not. My mouth was dry. I looked down at Tsuna's feet, to find amber emotionless eyes staring back at me. It seemed as though they saw everything but nothing at the same time, as if I shouldn't even bother trying to lie because they already knew my deepest secrets.

"Don't speak to me so familiarly peasant. Hmph." My face showed nothing, not dislike or interest. I then just turned my head forward, standing tall, and strolled to school. Now, you may ask, how out of every possibility did I come up with that response, when I could have just said "Yo." "Hello Tsuna." "Who are you." "I don't know you, please refrain from speaking to me in that manner." "I hate babies" "Dame-Tsuna, I'll have you regret speaking to me like that." "Hey nice seeing you again, latter."

I really don't know, it was merely the first thing that slipped off my tongue, bad habit from my other world. I show affection with cruelties, so my friends were used to me speaking that way and knowing I didn't mean anything by it. But I also spoke to people that way as well when I disliked someone, which was about everyone. Does that make me cruel? Nope, I am most likely the nicest person you will ever meet, you just don't realize it till after you know me. But now I had competition with Yamamoto and Kyoko on that spot.

I arrived at the school gate just in time to see Tsuna jump on Mochida (he deserved it) and scream "SASAGAWA KYOKO PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" your very direct Tsuna dearest. I just walked by on the opposite side of the street trying to stop myself from cracking up, _god I need to carry around my camera so I can get some good blackmail shots. Come on, anyone would do that! Its just a little...insurance._

Tsuna ended up not going to school that day, which was good because I don't know what I would have done if I accidentally saw reborn again. I was not ready for this mentally, I didn't know how to handle this situation, no one would. I still didn't even know what to do about the Yamamoto crisis either.

I could just go tell Yamamoto to just become friends with him, but he sucks at acting and you can't just force someone to be friends with someone, and then there won't be any true loyalty or friendship which would make him useless then!

The news of what Tsuna did spread fast, and I could tell that Kyoko was flustered by it and concerned. She was one of those characters where I never knew if I liked her or not, a lot of the times being not. It was strange meeting fake people in real life, its a whole new experience. It really is like meeting someone you never met before for the first time, for example meeting Hibari.

Jesus, I loved that kid in the manga, a fucking hot sexy babe who was a total badass, but here I saw him different. When I first met him I was scared out of my fucking mind, I saw him as a rampaging idiot who couldn't deal with people. Also Yamamoto, it's creepy how nice he is, the amount of times he laughs is enough it make my head hurt, but no matter of how much of an idiot they show him to be he can be pretty sharp if he wants to be.

"Did anyone see it happen?"

"No I wish I did, that would have been fucking hilarious!" My turn to be an ass, I'm not part of this story I need to stay out of the way and play my part.

"Oh I saw!" I said acting happy to throw Tsuna's little dignity out the window, he'll just have to earn it back himself. "Yeah it was the funnest shit ever, he jumped right in front of her and asked her out in his underwear!." I laughed. Everyone turned their attention towards me as soon as they sound I could provide them with entertainment.

"Woh, really he jumped in front of her?"

"Yeah it was really weird he jumped in at just the right moment, I think Mochida was going to confess to her too."

"No way really!" Someone new coming into the conversation.

"Well it makes sense they're both really popular, of course they should be together." I'm pretty sure I heard Kyoko gasp behind me. She must have been pretty mad.

"So wait is Tsuna now a stalker?" By this time I wasn't even in the conversation and they just kept on talking.

"A Hentai stalker!"

"Wow how dame of Tsuna."

"I wonder what he sounded like?" My turn to come in.

" "SASAGAWA KYOKO PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"" I said in the worst impression possible of Tsuna, but everyone laughed anyways. Because of the information I was able to give I ended up becoming even more popular, strange how people were able to profit off the weak, not that I wanted to. I swear that I was getting glares from Kyoko all day, which was weird because a instead of leaving me scared it left me feeling even more guilty than I already was, because it means you have done something really bad if Kyoko doesn't like you.

By the time lunch came around I had pretty much lost all faith in humanity by being in a room filled with completely insufferable ass holes. I got the hell out of there, and hid out in the music room while I ate my store bought bento. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the footsteps approach the door.

"Eating within the musicroom is prohibited, for breaking the rules you shall be bitten to death." I wasn't even given time to react, as a steal tonfa came smacking me across head. Holding my wound in pain I looked up at my offender.

"Fucking ass hole, shit bag, mother fucker, whore." That is the way I deal with pain, I cuss very colorfully.

"I believe the term "whore"refers to a woman."

"All men are whores." It's true, if they can get some they will go for it, all they think about is sex, no matter what don't forget that.

"Hn." He raised his weapon again.

"I'LL LEAVE! I'LL LEAVE!" I found myself being smirked at. _That little..._

"Come to the reception room for the rest of lunch."_ Bastard_.

If I had too say anything about the remanding of my lunch I would have to described it as boring, also suicidal. I organized paper, filed them away, swept, dusted, and cleaned where he told me. Though, anytime I would make too much noise, complained, or whenever he felt like it (which was always) I would either have a tonfa or the current coffee mug he was using thrown in my face.

This resulted in me having to clean up shattered glass and spilled coffee repeatedly, and then I would have to serve him a new cup. All in all, I counted seven coffee mugs and five tonfas, a total of 12 times my life almost ended. I also have yet to see where he even keeps his tonfas, I would look away for a second and,** BAM**, tonfa in the face.

I came out with multiple cuts and bruises over my entire body. So right before lunch ended I slipped into one of the unused bathrooms and put some cover up on. I personally (in my own world) didn't even own cover up, I never once thought of carrying makeup with me as important. Right now though, I was thanking whoever this girl was for keeping spare makeup in her bag.

So far you can see that my day was going pretty bad, I was hated by the schools idol and then got beat up. At the moment I was filled with very conflicting thoughts on Hibari (I mean I was getting beat up and made a slave out of by a very sexy son of a bitch). But all that changed when, pop, out of nowhere comes a freaking angle that shines so bright I swear I have retina damage. This being Yamamoto, obviously.

"Hey Tomoko, what's up?"

"The sky." I said in the most emotionless serious voice you could imagine, not turning to look at the kid.

"Haha you're really funny you know that?" typical of Yamamoto, but I found myself laughing for no reason anyways. School was already out and we were both walking home.

"So why are you here? Do you walk home this way?" I said smiling a real smile for the first time that day.

"Yeah, but you where already supposed to know that already though." He said sarcastic way.

"What?" _I how was I supposed to know where he walked home? Oh..wait..._ "Shit" I said after I realized my mistake, this girl had been a lifelong fan of Yamamoto and had been practically a stalker, never mind I take back the "Practically" part, she was a stalker. Yamamoto just laughed and swung his arm over my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." He said winking at me,_ in a friendly joking manner of course I don't think Yamamoto knows what flirting is_. "I wanted to ask you something though."

"Hm? Sure, but I won't answer anything if I don't feel the need to comply."_ Besides the last time you asked me that I almost screw over the world, or I __**did**__ screw over the world, I didn't know yet_. I found myself relaxing in his presence anyways. He really was like the calming rain, I didn't feel the stress I was feeling before.

"You wanna come over again? My dad really liked you, especially after I told him what you told me." I stiffened, not talking another step.

"Yamamoto," slowly turning my head upwards to look him in the eye. "What did you tell him?" I said threw grinding teeth, my eyes turning hard as if promising death. Yamamoto took a step away waving his hands in front of him frantically.

"Nonono, I didn't tell him about that!"

"Oh, ok," I turned away and kept walking like I hadn't been about ready to take his life. "What did you tell him then?"

"Oh I told him what you said to help me with baseball."

"Ooooh that." I said remembering.

"He wanted to treat you to some more sushi."

"He really doesn't have too, I didn't help you to be payed back."

"No he is doing it because he wants too," then he paused. "I want to."

"Ok." I said immediately. _What? Did you__** really**__ think I would pass up the chance to eat free sushi? I merely made myself seem like a better person by declining, what you don't believe that I'm not a deceiving bitch? Kufufufu._

When Yamamoto and I made it to the restaurant, it was surprisingly very busy. There ended up being no room for me to even be able to sit down, so I ended up standing there awkwardly by the door. Yamamoto went off the help his dad promising that it would slow down in a few minutes, boy was that a lie. It seemed like the world didn't want me to get sushi today.

When a group of people finally got up to leave, another group appeared at the door, and they went up to me asking about if there were any tables thinking I was working there. I sighed,_ I guess there was no choice_. I told them that there would be one available in a moment. I simply walked behind the counter without asking permission, walk in the back picked up an apron, went back to the table and cleared it off. It was sparkly within six minutes.

I showed the group to their seats and gave them the menus, and took their drink orders. I couldn't make sushi but I had had plenty of experience with dealing with people,no problem. Both of the Yamamoto's didn't even notice that I was even working until about 30 minutes after I had been taking peoples orders and giving them their food. Time went buy in a flash, and before I knew it the last customer had left and it was dark outside._ Yeah, you guys all thought I was a heartless bitch, don't deny it, I know thats what you were thinking._

"So what do I clean first?" I said turning to face both the Yamamoto's. They looked at each other exchanging what I assumed to be a secret language between father and son. Then both started to crack up.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I said putting my hands on my hips, giving them a half hearted glare, which only made them laugh more.

"You just helped us sell sushi after we promised you that we would treat you to some, and now you're wanting to clean?" Tsuyoshi said.

"It's really..."

"Nope! Sit down." Takeshi ordered.

"What?" I was baffled.

"We said we are going to treat you so we are!" Takeshi said, sounding way too enthusiastic for someone who just worked for hours. "Yo dad, can I make it for her?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." Takeshi did a fist pump and ran into the kitchen, _really how can someone people so happy over something like that?_ "Come take a seat." I complied sitting down at one of the empty tables with Tsuyoshi sitting in front of me.

"So..." I had never been good at talking to adults.

"Thanks for what you did for my son." He said his smile genuine.

"It's not that big of a deal." _Yeah, actually it kind of was, because of me your son could have ended up dead, or the world could end, whatever no big deal._

"Yes it is." I just raised my eyebrow. "He has been acting very distant lately, most people may not be able to see it but his smile for a long time has been strained. He had refused to talk to me about it, and has been acting very dejected, so I had no idea what was going on. When he came home yesterday it was the first time in awhile I saw him that happy, so thank you it means a lot."

"Oh... no problem." I found myself blushing and looking downwards. Tsuyoshi chuckled again, and I moved my eyes forward to see a very sad smile on his face.

"You know I hadn't even realized that you were helping us in the beginning." _Yeah I noticed_. Tsuyoshi then got this far off look in his eyes. "For a moment it was almost as if my wife was back. Me and her were the ones that ran this shop together when Takeshi was still just a little kid. I don't know if he remembers but she was also very hard worker like yourself, and willing to help others. I don't know what I would have done if Takeshi hadn't been here."_ I almost killed your son, I am so sorry dude._

At this awkward moment, Takeshi came in holding a plate of many different kinds of sushi. I felt my mouth water. "If you guys are going to treat me like this I may never leave."

* * *

The next morning as I walked down the stairs fully clothed and ready to go, I found both of my parents in the kitchen sitting down drinking coffee.

"Good morning sweety." my mother said.

"Mornin." I grabbed two slices of bread and placed them in the toaster, I was so glad I had finally convinced my mother to stop trying to make me breakfast. We all just sat/stood there in silence, it seemed like none of us where morning people. Without thinking about it I turned around to face both my parents.

"I am not your daughter, I have taken her body, I don't know how, and I also don't know what happened to her, but you may never see her again. I am also from a parallel universe where you guys don't exist, and I now what will happen in the future because where I'm from this is all an anime show. My presence in this world may cause an unbalance and cause something to change which could cause all of reality to be controlled by a scary insane white haired marshmallow creep and to have all of humanity wiped out. Something like that at least." I told them in a monotone voice.

The three of us didn't speak for a second.

"Good for you honey." My father said.

"Thats funny." My mother said.

.

.

.

And that was all, we just went back to doing our own things. I don't know why I even bothered acting in front of them, they haven't even noticed that their only daughter was different.

* * *

When Tsuna walked into the classroom that day I swear it must have been the most humiliating thing anyone could ever experience.

"Here comes underwear man!."

"Hentai stalker."

"Please go out with me!"

"Confession of love."

"We heard from Mochida."

"They say you were rejected vehemently."

"Oh Tsuna Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during afternoon break in the gym."

"He said he wanted to get revenge on the insult you received, Kyoko."

I blocked out the rest, these kids where to mean._ Poor boy, but really its your fault for being such a pansy though. Don't get me wrong I love him, but that kid is a wimp, I'm glad reborn came to whip him into shape (I wouldn't be surprised if he really did use a whip), I do have sympathy for the him though._

When break came around I was dragged along by all of my "friends" to the gym, of course I was planning to go anyways, I wouldn't miss this for the world. So somewhere along the way me and Yamamoto ended up bumping into each other.

"My bad." He said laughing it off.

"No problem, are you going to see the fight?"

"Yeah, I guess everyone is going." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me too." We both squeezed ourselves into the gym and I made sure not to stand too close to Yamamoto as to draw attention, and he must have understood because he didn't say anything about it. I also found Ryohei and Hibari, who made eye contact with me but neither one of us said anything or greeting each other, in the gym as well.

When Tsuna didn't show up everyone started to mutter about how he really was no good Tsuna. S_igh, that boy better get his ass back here._ The door then opened and Tsuna walked in.

"So you decided to show up?" Mochida said. "God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't. I shall smite you! Don't worry it's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand. You're a novice at kendo so if you can get an ippon off me then you win! If you can't, then I win. The prize of course is sasagawa Kyoko."_ Jerk._

"Prize!" Kyoko said furious.

I could see that Mochida wasn't planning on letting Tsuna have a chance to get ready so I leaned over to whisper in Yamamoto's ear.

"Tsuna needs a weapon, you should toss one to him." Yamamoto seemed to understand and did as I asked without hesitation. He threw a kendo stick at Tsuna which Tsuna caught very clumsily, and was able to block a swing from Mochida just in time. He ended up dropping it right afterwards though and running around like an idiot. I walked over to Kyoko, who gave me what you could call a nasty look. _Woops, looks like I just made an enemy, whatever._

"You should cheer Tsuna on, or do you just want to be a "prize" fro Mochida?" I said smirking. She stopped glaring at me, then thought about it, she then immediately stood forward.

"You can do it Tsuna!" She said right after he had just fallen down. Then he suddenly fell backwards on his back, a second letter Tsuna was on fire, literally on fire, as he beat the crap out of Mochida, and when I say beat up I merely mean he pulled out all his hair.

I was laughing my ass off. Then everyone was congratulating Tsuan I added my own words into the crowd. "YAY! Go Tsuna!" Tsuna looked over in my direction, blushing as he gave me a shy smile, which I returned with an even bigger one placed alone my face. _My little boy is growing up, it won't be long now until he's off fighting big bad evil dudes, I'm so proud. *Cries* What? It doesn't matter that I really only just met him, get out, leave me to my feels._

When I saw Kyoko walk up to Tsuan I decided to skip out, I slipped out the door only to turn around and... _ouch._ I backed away from what I just bumped into rubbing my hurt nose.

"Watch out woman." I took a step back, taking in what stood before me. Gokudera. With his famous scowl placed upon his face.

"You know your face may just freeze like that if you're not careful." I didn't have a problem with him before, but he just called me "woman" in a very degrading manner, unacceptable, I do not tolerate sexists.

"Tch." He said crossing his arms and moving his head to the side. I smirked. He really is just an insecure child.

"By the way..." I said moving closer my smirk growing wider. "I called being the right arm first." He gave me this shocked looked which turned to disgust.

"Like I would ever want to be the right arm of such a wimp." I just continued to smirk even more after hearing this.

"Oh really now? Well its too late to take it back now." Then I just casually walked past him not bothering to look behind me. TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I'M SORRY I HAD TO MESS WITH HIM, GOD, THIS IS TOO GOOD. NO REGRETS.

After school I was able to successfully make my way out of having to go to karaoke, seriously I don't understand what's up with the Japanese and karaoke. I was strolling along down the street enjoying the fresh air, and the warm sun. I turned my head up towards the sky, clear and all blue, the vast beautiful sky able to take in everything. Tsuna.

"Ciaossu." Freeze. Breathe, take a deep breath, clear your head, now keep a blank face. I slowly turned around.

"Baby."

"Hi A-a-akiyama."_ So he went back to my last name? Oh yeah, yesterday morning... I forgot about that._

"Hey Tsuna, you were really cool today." I said smiling ignoring the baby at his feet. "So whose the kid?" gesturing to Reborn but not looking at him, just like one would do if it really was just a baby.

"Oh, um, he, uh, he's my cous..."

"I'm hear to tutor Tsuna." I raised an eyebrow at tsuna in disbelief and amusement.

"Funny brother you have there Tsuna."

"Oh he's not my brother!" Tsuna said waving his arms in a panicked state.

"I'm a hitman."

"You know you shouldn't let kids be exposed to such violence at this age, its really not good for them." I then turned my back to them to walk away.

*Click*

I then turned back to them, to find a gun pointed at me.

"Akiyama Tomoko, 13 years old, first year of middle school. Her average grades are C's, athletic capabilities are low, and is popular among her classmates. Is an only child, and has no known connection to the Mafia except for having a class with Dame-Tsuna. Overall, a normal 13 year old girl, with no special significance or capabilities."_ Ouch, harsh._

"REBORN! You are being mean!" Tsuna tried to protest. "And you don't just point guns at people!" Tsuna was now pulling on his hair with both hands in stress.

"I'm a hitman, I can do whatever I want."

"That doesn't make any..." BANG Tsuna then help his cheek to find a scratch on it. "YOU JUST SHOT AT ME!" The gun moved back to face me.

"Akiyama Tomoko, if that is even your name, who are you really?"

.

.

.

*Gulp*

* * *

**Note: This is for if you didn't understand how I almost ended up killing Yamamoto or messing up the whole story just from giving him advice in the last chapter. Yamamoto was supposed to go to Tsuna for help, which ended up resulting in him jumping off the school roof. Tsuna feels responsible for this so he takes action and tries to help him, because its him, Yamamoto listens, but he ended up falling anyways, but Tsuna saves him. Because I was the one that gave the advice, he may not have listened to Tsuna, or Tsuna may not have actually have come to save him. If I had tried to save Yamamoto he may have ended up falling anyways and I wouldn't have been able to save him. If Yamamoto had died, Tsuna would not have had his rain guardian, which would means that they would not have been able to accomplish all the tasks that come in the future because he would not be there to help them. If Yamamoto had lived, or still never tried committed suicide, he may not have ever became friends with Tsuna and place his loyalty with him, and risk his life to help Tsuna. **


	8. Progress all up in here!

**First of all I will be dedicating this chapter to MusicOfMadness , who is now my Beta, and is a pineapple fairy goddess sent from heaven. If you're wondering how it suddenly became funny and readable, yah that was her, give her a pat on the back guys. (And I think I may be dedicating more chapters to other people because a lot of you deserve it. Not that anyone reads these author notes *sobs*) **

**Also if you didn't already know these are my whores *cough* I mean they are some lovely people-Anello Della Campana (I took an idea from one of your reviews, hope you don't mind ^u^) , Xx79oo9, InvisibleGoldStar, Hanane EL Mokkadem (I did not take offense, it helped, and I tried to work on that.), ausumist, Arcane Mirari, and guest why wont you give me your name? WHY?**

**Also guess what guys?! I went to a con this weekend, even though i only went saturday cuz of work, I a had lots of fun. But guess who I went as?! GUESS! Ok i'll tell you... I WENT AS TSUNA MOTHER FUCKERS. But that was only because my wig for Mukuro hadn't come yet Kufufufu. I felt so bad ass and like such a wimp at the same time I didn't know how to handle myself. :J**

**(I also got to eat melon buns, victory.)**

**Disclaimer: "The herbivore does not own KHR." **

**"I dont wanna be a herbivore!" **

**"I will bite you to death." **

**"AHHH" Runs away like a pansy . **

* * *

"I don't know what you mean. Why wouldn't I be myself?" I offered him a confused smile.

"Easy, you could have killed the real Akiyama Tomoko and taken her place to either gather information or try to kill Dame-Tsuna. "

"KILL?! Why would I want to kill Tsuna?! Why would anyone?! Why do you think I'm not myself?!"

"Like I have stated before, your file says that your average in school is a C, you are nothing special. You recently checked out a high school level book, not only that, but it was in french. You seem to somehow be acquainted with Hibari Kyoya, the school's violent prefect who allows no one to crowd around him, but for some reason you are an exception. In addition, Dame-Tsuna here, called you by your first name. He doesn't address anyone by their first names, because he is a no good loser with no friends.

So, why would he call you by your first name unless you know each other? His mother also told me that you went over the their house last friday for dinner and got along quite famously. So why would you, someone who has never once shown an interest or reason to involve herself with him after all these years, just now decide to step into the scene?"

"I, um, well, it's, uh..." _Well, I knew when I went over to Tsuna's house the other time it was gonna bite me in the butt. There's no way to get out of this, I give up_. "Well, just for the record, I **AM** Akiyama Tomoko and no, I do not have any intentions of hurting Tsuna whatsoever." I said rubbing the back of my next in nervousness. I licked my lips and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I have always been a little smarter than others in my class, but that just made me an outcast. So, in order to fit in I pretended to be normal." Man, this was really nerve-wracking. I let out a small sigh before I breathed in deeply.

"And the thing with Tsuna," I continued. "I always just thought he needed to learn how to stand up for himself or else he would always just continue to be bullied even if someone helped him. I just couldn't take it when I saw it last week, I'm not the kind of person to watch as others are hurt." I closed my eyes, taking another deep breathe to gather my nerves as I looked back at the one pointing a gun at me. "Is that good enough for you, baby?"

"Yes." He brought his gun down smirking. "And I already knew that you were no threat."

"Then why did you accuse me?!" I frowned as I pushed my irritation and anger down.

"Because I wanted to see you panic." I mentally face palmed. I should have seen that coming.

"Okay then, so what gave it away? Was it just the way Tsuna greeted me?"

"When I was going through the latest assignments the teacher had collected to help me evaluate my student, I happened to glance over yours and saw that each and every one of them were almost the same exact grade, give or take a few points. When I looked closer I saw that you were able to solve a problem, but you wouldn't be able to solve the next problem even though it was the same format. It was like you were purposefully making mistakes. There was that and the fact that I was able to get Tsuna to tell me everything that happened and what he knew about you." I looked at Tsuna who just flinched and looked down in guilt.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you were forced to." I reassured him. I was slightly irritated that he told him, but I knew that he didn't have much of a choice.

The brown haired boy looked up hesitantly. "R-r-really it's f-fine?"

"Yup."

"So, Akiyama Tomoko, would you like to become part of the Vongola Famiglia?" I blinked in surprise as Tsuna spluttered in panic.

"REBORN! You can't just involve innocent people!"

"Yes I can, so what do you say?"

"What's the Vongola?" I tilted my head, making me seem clueless. At least, I hope it did.

"The mafia, I am tutoring Tsuna to become Vongola Decimo."

"Are you kidding?" I narrowed my eyes in slight disbelief._ Now I felt like there were strings attached to this deal._

"No."

I let out a little sigh. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." _Ugh, this baby was difficult_. I looked at Tsuna for a moment, thinking things over. It's funny how I have spent most of my life wishing I was somewhere else. To be able to escape into the world of anime and manga, wishing that I could have a chance like this. A chance to live an exciting life and now I was trying my utmost ability to avoid it. Did that make me a coward? A coward that was unable to face my own dreams while the chance of a life presented itself to me, offering the life I wanted on a silver platter. Now, I was too afraid to accept it. Why? Is it because I would screw something up if I got too involved?

Technically speaking, I was already involved. The proof being the fact that the world's greatest hitman and the soon to be Vongola Decimo were standing right in front of me, offering me a chance to be in the mafia. Even though I had bumped my way into a story where I should not have existed, things had still been able to work out so far.

I looked back at Reborn, who was standing there and waiting for my answer. He was here to train Tsuna. Even if I happen to screw things up, he would still be there to make sure it gets fixed. I mean, Reborn was a sexy (well, in his adult form which I really wanted to see) badass hitman, I doubt he would let something bad happen that he didn't think could be handled.

"I accept." He smirked.

"W-w-what? T-T-Tomo- I mean A-Akiyama you d-don't h-have to."

"It's fine, Tsuna, and you can continue to call me by my first name, if you don't mind." I turned to look at Reborn again, hopefully looking as serious as I could. "I have one condition, though." Reborn didn't say anything. "I will be allowed to do what I see fit and not involve myself in situations if I do not wish to. I will be allowed to have my freedom."

We just looked at each other, our eyes locked on each other's. I wasn't willing to look away or I would look weak.  
"Accepted," Reborn said then started to walk towards Tsuna's house. "Looks like you have gotten your first family member, Tsuna. Good job."

"I don't want any family members!" He shouted at to Reborn, who was already far away, then slumped his shoulders as he realized he lost again.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me." I smiled and winked at him. I wanted to do an experiment to see how red his face could get, because his cheeks were once again dusted with pink.

"Oh... w-well, that's f-f-fine then." He just stood there awkwardly, refusing to break eye contact, and moving uncomfortably as if he wanted to say something.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Oh! W-w-well, I was just wondering," He scratched his cheek, refusing to look at me. "If y-you w-wanted to come over... w-we could work on our h-homework or something..." He then shyly risked a peek at me to see my reaction.

"Tell me, how am I supposed to deny you after that?"

"Uh?" He tilted his head to the side, his big doe eyes wide with confusion.

"Tsuna." I said in a serious tone, placing both my hands on his shoulders and forcing him to look me in the eyes, his face becoming redder at the close contact. "Don't **EVER** invite anyone over to your house like that, you. will. get. raped."

Tsuna just made this shocked face and looked completely lost. I swear I shall protect you from all the rapist, its only a matter of time with a face like that. He was just too Fucking cute!

* * *

"Akiyama, you're back! It's nice to see you again." Nana greeted me as I walked into Tsuna's house.

"Hello, Mama. Please, just call me Tomoko." I said back, smiling. "I'm going to head up to Tsuna's room now."

"Okay, you two have fun." I walked ahead of Tsuna as to avoid being brought down with him when he would trip. I opened his door only to close it again, then I slowly opened it again, taking in the sight in front of me. His room was a mess! I took a step in trying to avoid stepping on empty water bottles, food wrappers and who knew what else when I spotted something with hearts on it.

I walked over to pick it up to find a pair of black boxers with pink hearts on it in my hands._ I am holding pair of dirty underwear,_ second thought, _I am holding a pair of __**Tsuna's**__ dirty underwear._

"HAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A voice came behind me. I turned, still holding the item, to see Tsuna in the doorway. He tried to run in to grab them from me, but tripped over his own filth, effectively landing him at my feet. I looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. He reached up to grab the boxers from me, but I raised my arm and lifted them above my head, smirking as his hopeless look.

"Sorry, are these yours?" I asked. "They are just so cute with the... **pink** hearts on them. I didn't think they were boxers and thought there was a girl living here for a second."

Tsuna just stayed on the floor, too mortified to even be able to get up. _Hehe~ I'm so sadistic_. I held out the underwear to him which he immediately took and tried to hide behind his back. _Damn, I really need to bring my camera with me next time. _

I looked at Tsuna clearly amused when POW! Tsuna was on the floor, holding his head in pain with a foot print on it and Reborn standing next to him. If he really was trying to kill me, then I would have been dead and I wouldn't have even known about. I shuddered at the thought and received a knowing smirk from Reborn. I need to work on not showing my emotions all the time because I now have a fucking mind reader in front of me.

"Dame-Tsuna, good job at bringing back your first family member." Tsuna said something very dame-like in response, but I blocked it out, noticing some pictures on his nightstand. I picked them up to find the photographs were of the three dead guys.

"Tuna-fish," Tsuna reacted to that name and I mentally went Kufufufu~. "Why do you have these pictures?" Before Tsuna could say a word Reborn answered for him.

"They are pictures of Nono's sons."_ This was a perfect time to test my skills._

"I am assuming that Nono is the boss of this Vongola family at the moment, and that because of his sons' deaths the Vongola have grown quite desperate?" That earned me a shot in the face, not really in the face, but it just zoomed past my ear.

"What makes you think that?" His cold eyes piercing at me. _Okay, this is good, just work on your acting. _

"Nono's sons have all died and seeing how old the sons were, I can assume that Nono is already quite old and is ready to give up his position. Three sons have already died, that doesn't happen unless someone is wanting to get rid of them, but I'm sure that there is a significant amount of people who would want that. You now have only one option left, a 13 year old wimpy boy that can't even walk up the stairs without tripping, thats desperate."

"You're perspective." I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

"Not only that though, this all happened so suddenly without any proper warning or preparation, it seems like Tsuna is having to gain family members quickly. This not only means that you are desperate for an heir, but desperate for something else to not happen. "

Both of us just stared at each other, blocking out Tsuna's mumblings in the background. _It really did seem like I wanted to get shot today, I was being really gutsy. I got out of being shot once, but now I'm just egging it on. Not very smart, huh?_ I decided to just smile and act like nothing important just happened.

"Not that it matters 'cause Tsuna's gonna be the best boss ever!" I said as I leaped on to Tsuna, hugging him. He just froze at the contact and blanched.

"Woops." I let him go and waited for color to return to his face before continuing. "I have absolute faith in your teaching, Reborn. I give you permission to do whatever you see fit to make him into the best boss ever!"

"WHAT?!" Tsuna said, finally regaining his senses. Reborn just smirked and nodded.

"Well, Imma go see if your mom has any snacks ready." I sauntered out of the room with a slight smirk. This was pretty fun.

* * *

"The Mafia Boss, a leader who rules a criminal organization. Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero of the slums."

"Oh, is that right?" Reborn said, pointing a gun at Tsuna.

"You're the one forcing me to read it!" This is what I walked into when I came back from my snack trip. Reborn said something about Tsuna becoming a boss and Tsuna, being the idiot who doesn't know when to be quiet, protested which lead to be a fruitless battle, because it ended with Tsuna playing tag with Reborn's bullets.

"T-Tomoko, you're back."_ Thanks for stating the obvious_. "Did you bring up any snacks for us?"

"Hm? I don't remember ever saying I was going to get **you** snacks, Tsuna. I got some for myself, though. Oh! Reborn, I also brought you an espresso."

"Oh, my favorite, how did you know?" I passed him the cup of coffee as I spoke.

"I thought it was obvious that mafia people drink strong coffee?"

"You brought Reborn something but not me? You're so mean." Tsuna pouted. I almost would have given into it if I, myself, had not had plenty of experiences dealing with kids, the puppy dog look doesn't work on me.

"Of course." I stated simply taking a bite out of one of the cookies that I took.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because he's a hitman." I said as if that held the key to everything. _God, you have no idea how much I have wanted to say that. _

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Your face doesn't make any sense." I replied cooly._ Kufufu, I love to tease this kid so much! I don't think I will ever stop. _

"W-w-what?" He panicked then looked in a mirror."Is it really that bad?"

"There is more food downstairs, you can get it yourself if you want. I'm not your maid." I said shoving my thumb in the direction of the door. Tsuna just mumbled something under his breath as he walked out the door, followed by some loud noises of what I assumed to be him falling down the stairs... again. This left me and Reborn alone, I forgot that subtracting Tsuna from the equation meant it left just Reborn and I.

"So, what are your plans so far?" I asked, still munching on my cookie.

"What makes you think I have any plans?" He spared me a glance as he took a sip of his espresso.

"Woops~ my bad, I just assumed that you were a good hitman and had something to test Tsuna with already. I guess I was just expecting too much." Reborn just smirked.

"You accepted the fact that the mafia existed very well." _I'm glad he didn't shoot me for that snarky comment._

"Of course, there are going to be criminals everywhere. I mean we have yakuza here and in America there was the mafia, although that was in the 1920's."

"You seem to have taken the idea that you are now part of the mafia very easily as well." I took a bite out of my second cookie.

"You said I had no choice and I already was involved with the mafia by just being in the same class as Tsuna, so there really was no helping it." I shrugged as I quickly finished my second cookie. I licked the crumbs off of my fingers. "Besides I like Tsuna, I would like to help him in any way I can. If he is going to be a mafia boss, he may be able to make some changes to the world to make it better. I wouldn't mind helping someone like that."

Reborn seemed satisfied by my answer as he nodded. I wiped my hand on Tsuna's bed as I finished my third cookie, effectively getting the crumbs off my hand and onto the bed sheet..

"Yesterday, you helped out Yamamoto and his father with their shop, right?" I spared the pint sized hitman a glance and tilted my head in curiosity.

"Yes, I did. Why?" _I wasn't surprised if he knew. I don't think I would be surprised if he said he knew God or the meaning of life. He just seemed to know everything, but I still didn't get where he was going with this._  
"So, you're good at handling food and people, right?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously as I nibbled on my fourth cookie._ I should stop eating so much cookies, I'll get fat... but it's totally worth it. _

"I need you to deliver some pizzas tonight."_ Pizzas? What does that have anything to do with?_ I stood there thinking as I continued to eat my cookies. _Tomorrow is when Tsuna plays in the volleyball tournament, right? That was because something happened to all the players and Tsuna had to substitute. _

My eyes widened slightly in understanding as I snapped my fingers. "You want me to poison some people."

"Correct."

"Sure, you have to provide me with everything, though." He then handed me a note with names and addresses on it. I only recognized some of the names, but I could assume who they were. "These are people on the volleyball team."

"Alright." I scanned the note quickly.

"So, you want Tsuna to play in the tournament tomorrow?"

"Thats right." I found myself smirking as I finished my seventh cookie. "You'll find everything that you need at the location on the back of the paper." I nodded and fell silent as I heard Tsuna open the door and came back holding a little plate with cookies on it. I folded the note and put it carefully in my pocket, then reached over and grabbed two of Tsuna's cookies.

"Ah! No fair! You have your own." He gave up when he saw me already eating them without a care in the world.

"So, what was that paper about?" He asked shyly.

"Oh, that? It's your baby pictures."

"What?! Why do you have my baby pictures?" His skin became flushed as I put on a mischievous smirk.

"Insurance."

"What does that mean?!" I answered by stealing two more of his cookies, grabbing my things and then walking out the door.

"Kufufufufufu~" Was all I said, or laughed, as I left the house going to the location on the paper. This would be easy. I somehow managed to get out of being shot by Reborn, become Tsuna's first family member and get my first assassin assignment in one day (though I wasn't really killing anybody), I was feeling lucky.

* * *

When I got there the pizzas were all ready with a little moped that had the words "Vongola Pizza" printed on it. I put on the plain uniform, put my hair in a bun on the top of my head and put my hat over it, only letting my bangs fall down. I also parted them to the other side. I took my make off and I put a pair glasses on as well, when I am done no one would be able to recognize me.

I already knew very well how to drive, so riding the moped was easy. So, I was able to finish my rounds in about an hour and a half. I then returned the moped where I found it and dressed myself back into my original attire. Mission complete. God, I felt so cool. That was my first mission ever, I kind of wished I had a little earpiece so I could say that to someone like a badass spy. I simply shrugged the thought away and started to walk home.

I still felt energized and didn't feel like going home yet, so I turned down an different street and decided to take a walk. I had a couple of hours before it would get dark, so I didn't need to head home yet. It's not like my parents would have even cared if I have decided to get home at 1 in the morning.

I guess I'll go see Yamamoto. I thought as I found myself walking in the direction of the sushi restaurant. When I got there I opened the door, a little ding told everyone inside that I had entered, and Tsuyoshi to raised his head above the counter.

"Hello, Tomoko. I'm sorry, Takeshi isn't here yet. He is still at baseball practice." I froze, I didn't think of the possibility that he wasn't here.

"Oh, I see." I felt a bit awkward. "Well, is he getting back soon?"

"He should be. You're welcome to wait." I nodded and started to look around the restaurant. It was still pretty busy, but not too crowded. I was feeling restless, I didn't want to just sit around doing nothing. So I walked behind the counter and grabbed and apron.

"I'll start by clearing off the empty tables." I said as I tied the white material to me.

"No you don't ha-" I didn't even look back at him as I waved him off and went to work.

Takeshi came home about an hour later, when he saw me he wouldn't shut up about how I didn't need to help.  
"If I didn't want to help I wouldn't have, no one made me. I did it because I wanted to. End of story, I will do what I want." I snapped at him. I can't take it when people just don't excepted someone else's help when they were practically insisting it.

Yamamoto's shoulders slumped as he realized nothing he was going to say was going to change my mind. He simply accepted it as we both finished up closing together which ended up being pretty fun. I don't think that anything with Yamamoto could be considered not fun, unless you were the one he was attacking with his baseball bat/sword.

"So, why were you waiting for me? You're not stalking me again, are you?" He said cracking up at his old joke. My eyebrow twitched at the memory of the actions I had no control over.

"Yamamoto, please don't even mention that." I said as I rubbed my temples. "No, I just wanted to tell you that you will most likely have to be playing in the volleyball tournament tomorrow."

"What? why?" Yamamoto blinked in confusion at me. "They have plenty of good players."

"Well, it seems like there was a cold going around and half of the players now can't come to school tomorrow." _I wonder how that happened? hehe~_ "So, you should offer to help them out tomorrow."

"Sure!" He accepted it with a smile. "I wouldn't mind helping out. I don't have baseball practice tomorrow anyway."

"Okay, well then, that was all. Imma leave now." But I paused when Yamamoto grabbed my arm lightly, stopping me from leaving.

"Would you like to take some sushi with you?"

"No, it's fine. If you keep treating me like this you will go broke." I shook my head. _Seriously, this kid is going to run his business into the ground._

"It's just leftovers." Yamamoto insisted. "If we don't use it now, it will go bad."

"Okay then." I hesitated, _was he telling the truth? Or was he trying to make me take the sushi?_ "But, I don't want it because I will end up getting fat if you keep treating me like this." I jokingly glared at him.

"Silly, you can't get fat off of sushi." I was about to comment on that, but then I thought about it._ Can you get fat off of sushi? I'm pretty sure you can. After all, they say too much of anything is a bad thing._

"Fineeeeeee~" I gave up. They ended up giving me all of their leftovers which was about a whole box worth of rather expensive sushi and told me to give it to my family if I couldn't eat all of it. _Who do you think I am? How much do you think I can eat? I take it back, I could easily finish half of this. _

Anyway, it was dark already and the street lamps were on, but only a few people were still out and about. I liked the night, it was so peaceful and silent. I enjoyed being alone, personally. There was a certain freedom about it. You didn't have to worry yourself about other people watching what you said or did, trying to force themselves onto me. It was just me and my mind, it was relaxing. Truth be told, I had been afraid of the dark until a very late age of which I shall not speak of, because it was embarrassing.

I was then startled by some crashing and moaning sounds. I cautiously crept back and looked around the corner to find five, what looked to be high schoolers, bodies on the ground, most unconscious. There were also a few bottles in brown paper bags on the ground. I watched as a foot stepped down and shattered one of the glass bottles.

"Drinking is prohibited for those underaged." He looked up once he was satisfied with his work only to see me enjoying the show.

"Herbivore." His smooth voice met my ears. I stepped out from where I was hiding so that Hibari could see me better.

"Are we always going to meet each other like this, Carnivore?" Every time we've meet so far it had either been him beating people up or him beating me up.

"Why are you here?" I seriously can't tell if he was glaring at me or not, it's too dark to tell.

"I was walking home when I heard the racket you where making. You know, with the amount of noise you make, you could be arrested for disturbing the peace?" _I know no one would try though... _

"Are you threatening me? I will bite you to death." I raised my hands in front of me. I quickly tired to placate him, I didn't want another beating.

"Nope, I was doing nothing of the sort, great, all powerful, Hibari-sama." Hibari gave me a very slight nod, not noting my sarcasm which was good or I would have been in more trouble, and put away his tonfas. It was too dark for me to see where exactly he put them, though. "I guess I'll go call an ambulance, then?" I lifted my hand to get the cellphone that rested in my pocket.

"No, wait a while." I nodded in understanding as I lowered my hand again._ I guess he wanted them to suffer a little more. Wow, you really are cruel, Hibari~_ That's when I saw him look down at what was in my other hand. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Raising the box upwards. "It's just some sushi I got from Yamamoto's restaurant." Hibari then continued to stare at it before he finally looked away. Hibari probably doesn't get the chance to eat at restaurants, because.. well, he's Hibari. Try to imagine how that would work out. So, I'm guessing he probably doesn't get to eat these things often.

"Would you like some?" It's not like I was going to be able to eat it all tonight, my parents didn't deserve it and sushi loses flavor and spoils very quickly, so I wouldn't be able to bring it for lunch.

"Hn. Sure." He said, not making eye contact. He wanted it so much,_ hehe~ I had power over Hibari, MUHAHAHAHA! Yeah right, in my dreams. _

"We shouldn't eat it here, it would ruin our appetites." I said gesturing to the bloody mess he had made.  
"We can go to my house."

"Okay, that sounds fine...wait...What did you say!?" I was alarmed. _Did I just get invited over to Hibari's house? No way... No Fucking way! AHHHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE HAPPY OR SCARED!_ Hibari simply turned around on his heel and started to walk while I just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"Are you coming Herbivore or do I have to bite you?" He said not even looking back. I regained my senses and quickly followed him, stepping over the half dead bodies. I really hope I don't mess this up.

* * *

Hibari's house was a decent size once you saw it, though one couldn't see it at first because it was surrounded by these six foot walls. He opened the wooden gate which I quietly closed behind me before I followed him. I wonder if he has any parents? I tried to imagine what parents could raise a child like Hibari, I couldn't even imagine it. If he did have parents, what would they think of me? I then realized how sketchy it was for a girl to be coming over to a guy's house this late at night._ Uggh~ Get dirty thoughts out of your mind, Tomoko! He is Hibari! Imagine Hibari even having an interest in women, it's impossible! _

"Stop standing there like an idiot, herbivore, and come in." I complied and walked in, I didn't want to face Hibari's wrath. As I followed him, to what I assumed would be the kitchen, I noticed that the place was bare. There was only the basic furniture and appliances placed around. His kitchen was the same way. There was a plain wooden, rectangular table with four chairs, none looking like they have been sat in recently. The counters and sink didn't have anything on them: no towels, no places for knifes, no dishes.

"Sit." I pulled out a chair as I was told to do so and placed the box of sushi on the table opening it. Hibari opened a drawer and took out two sets of chopsticks and handed a pair to me. He then sat down and got to work. Most of the food was being consumed by Hibari, I barely had the chance to stick my chopsticks in there before he dived back for more, but that was fine. I could eat whenever I wanted to. This seemed to be not a normal thing for Hibari, he mostly just had his subordinates get him food when he wanted it and just ate what he needed to survive. So, after I was able to get a hold of five pieces I was satisfied and put my chopsticks down waiting for him to finish.  
"Eat." He said when he realized he was the only one doing so.

"Its fine, I'm not hungry." Hibari just glared at me and I stared back challengingly, but then my stomach decided that this was the best time to growl. I buried my head into my hands when I realized I just lost the argument. I felt my face burn with slight embarrassment.

"Hn." Hibari smirked in victory, but I still refused to pick up my chopstick; I just crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair. Hibari then frowned, picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks. I thought I had won when and gave a mental smirk when Hibari suddenly shoved the sushi down my throat and quite forcefully, might I add. I banged on my chest with my fist to prevent myself from choking, tear welling up in my eyes. I looked back up at him to find a smirk on his face as he continued to eat, not caring that I was practically choking to death.

"Ass!" I said when I could finally talk.

"Do you wish to be bitten to death?" He said with an ever present smirk on his face. I just frowned as I picked up my chopsticks, then clicked them together. Hibari raised his eyebrow in interest. This was war! I dug into the box of sushi eating as much as I could. I was feeling quite victorious until a loud snap broke my thoughts. He broke my chopsticks clean in half with his own!

If it was even possible, Hibari's smirk got wider. I let go of my chopsticks, raised my hands in surrender and gave up, letting Hibari have the rest. When he finished I rinsed out the container, picked up my stuff and started to walk out the door. He followed behind me not saying a word.

"Bye Bye~" I said as I opened the gate. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"Hn." I was about to leave when I realized something and turned back.

"I thought you didn't like crowding with herbivores?"

He gave me a plain stare. "I don't."

"But you let me over?" I was definitely confused by his behavior, but he didn't say anything. "I guess two is just company?"

"Hn." He said in agreement. "You do not get too close to me or speak much." I nodded. I guess I understood. I also like the fact that he didn't talk much. "If I happen to get sushi another time shall I stop by?" He didn't say anything but just turned his head to the side. _Hehe~ I really do have some power over him._ I decided to just wave my goodbye and walked out as I closed the gate behind me.

* * *

Hibari Pov.

I watched as the girl quietly waved to me as she closed the gate. The gate gave a small click as I turned on my heel to go back inside. The change of her attitude was definitely strange, not that I really cared. It was just something that I heard from the herbivores that crowded in the halls before I bit them to death. I let out a snort when I was finally inside as one thought entered my head.

_Herbivore..._

* * *

By the time I got home my good mood had died down quite a bit. I quietly muttered to myself as I stepped up to my front door.

"I'm home."

No one answered, of course they didn't. The house was empty, not a single soul in sight. I could feel the loneliness start to overwhelm me. A feeling people living alone must have felt a one point. I wonder if any of the characters have felt like this? Is this the way it was for Hibari? Is this the reason why he was always at school where there is people? The reason why he is always out at night, was he trying to keep his mind off of the solitude? Was he trying to keep himself from going home to an empty house? I understood, I could relate. Not just because of my parents from this world, but from my original world, too.

In my other world, I had been the one to take care of my family most of the time. I had been the oldest of my siblings and of all my cousins by a large amount of years, so I had always been the one to take care of the other the kids. Both of my parents worked full time, so I was always watching over the house. I was used to not having my parents around, but I knew that they loved me. They were my parents, they did everything they could for me to live comfortably. That was something I was grateful for, even if I had to act like an adult for most of my life because of it.

I had come home many times to an empty house; my parents absent, my siblings, too. I liked it to some degree, but I still felt that it was my home, my old home. It felt like they were still here, that I was still there.

I realized the situation I was in, it was sank into me. My heart dropped at the sudden feeling. I felt the familiarity, a sense of belonging in this silent house. At the same time I didn't feel as though I belonged here. I was an intruder. Something I knew deep in my heart.

I don't know why I had worried about getting home on time, no one was here, no one cared. It wasn't like I had something to do; homework took me about 10 minutes to finish. A fairly good habit, I suppose.

A torrent of emotions turned inside of me as I reached for the doorknob. I felt disappointed, angry, sad, but most of all I felt lonely. As my hand finally touched the cold metal of the doorknob, I fell to the floor. A sudden pounding pain invaded my head. I staggered inside and closed the door behind me. The pain took over my senses, making everything cloudy to me. I somehow managed to make it to my room and onto bed, I immediately collapsed into it. I pushed myself under the covers, bringing the blanket over my whole body. I held my head in pain as I curled up into a fetal position, trying to will the sensation away.

That's when it came to me. It wasn't just a few memories about random, meaningless things this friend, when she learned to ride a bike, everything.I knew how she felt too. Before, I had never received her feelings, just how she saw things. I felt it all: heartbreak, happiness, sadness, anger, and loneliness. It was the same exact way I felt just a moment ago. Before, I had never been able to understand this person. I couldn't relate to her at all, but at that moment we were able to connect, causing her memories to break through.

Her parents had always been busy doing what they wanted, leaving her with a large amount of freedom, but that freedom came with underlying loneliness.

She never had anyone telling her to study or anybody to help her when her grades were low. There was nothing for her to do at home, so she had made friends with people quickly. She always found something to do after school, always keeping herself busy just so she didn't have to worry about going home to an empty house.

I experienced everything she ever had in her life, all in a matter of seconds, and I found myself with a being suffocated by all of the emotions. I was crying one moment, laughing the other, screaming, then sobbing from all the emotions she felt, from all the emotions **I** felt. This continuous cycle of sentiments went on until I had been able to finally fall asleep, giving me a silent end to my fits, something I will later be grateful for.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you all depressed guys, my bad. Actually I'm not sorry, FEEL THE FEELS. **


	9. My Little Skylark

**SO GUYS I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!**

**should I have Tomoko become involved with the guardians and become a fighter as well?**

**Also if you think she should, should she become the lighting guardian? Someone said I should have her take Lambos place. **

**I NEED YOUR OPINIONS HELP!**

**if you just read this and then don't tell me, I will search you down, and rip your test...*cough* I mean what?**

**It won't be pretty.**

**Also I am planning to have a chapter once a week. My chapters have been getting longer so that should be fine. If I post a short chapter I will most likely have two per week.**

**I AM A HUMAN BEING THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH I CAN DO!**

**Disclaimer: Pshhhh you don't want me to own KHR**

* * *

I woke up from the sunlight penetrating from my curtains, blinding me. Swinging my legs over the bed, I rested my elbows on my knees and covered my face, last nights events rushing to my head.

It was just too much, how was I supposed to be able to handle all this. Reborn only came two days ago now. Yesterday Tsuna beat up Mochida, Reborn found me out, I somehow managed to escape being shot, only to become Tsuna's first guardian. So much for not screwing up the plot line.

There wasn't only that, but the fact that now I have another persons life shoved into my head, this is not something a normal person can handle. It was abnormal being able to remember another life. It wasn't like when one watches a movie, or reads a book, and you are able to see from their point of view. No.

Its like I lived her life. Everything she was, I was, but then again I wasn't her at all. I had grown to be a completely different person than her, I had faced many more hardships and pain then she most likely would have ever had to go through if I hadn't come around.

But, I understood her. The reason why she did the things she did, made the choices she made. She was still so young and unwise that most of them didn't make much sense, so I really couldn't judge her. Most people my own age where like that as well. I had grown up a lot faster than anyone else I new. I had been the one to be a parent for my own parents, I had been the one to hold them when they cried.

Last night I had cried with no one to hold me. When was the last time I had cried? Weeks? Months? More like years.

I walked over to the mirror to find that my eyes were still bloodshot and I had dark bags underneath. I sighed as I reached for the concealer I now knew how to use. I didn't do anything special, but by the time I was done,I looked like a new person.

I went to put on my uniform when I looked in the mirror again to see that I had slept in it the night before. I ironed it and finish my routine, and headed for the stairs. I stopped by my parents room to find that they both were sound asleep.

Funny, just yesterday I had no feelings for them at all, but after seeing who they are, I somehow...its not love, like, or dislike. Its just acceptance. Skipping breakfast, something I'm used too, I made my way to school, the town somehow seeming older and filled with sentiment.

I was caught in my musings when I bumped into a friendly face. When I say friendly face, I am being 100% sarcastic. A certain raven turn to face me.

"Herbivore."

"Oh its you." Hibari didn't say anything just continued to stare. I then realized what he was waiting for. I rolled my eyes and added "carnivore." He smirked glad at the recognition._ I think I spoil him too much._

"Why are you here so early?"

"Hm what do you mean I always come to school at this time?" I said as I slid my phone out of my bag (these stupid skirts don't have pockets) and looked at the time. "Are you kidding me I'm two hours early how did that happen!?"

"Herbivore."

"Shut up." I said as I mentally scolded myself for not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Are you telling me what to do?" I then face palmed myself mentally. _what did I just do?!_

"Nope! Not at all I was...uh...um...talking to myself." Hibari eyed me suspiciously, but let it go. "Hey Hibari."

"Hn."

"Would it be alright if I just went ahead and went to school? There really is no reason for me to go back home now." I would just have to get ready all over again if I went to sleep.

"Hn." He merely turned on his heel and continued walking, taking long strides. I took that as a yes, and followed behind. I didn't have a hard time keeping up for I took big steps as well but, remembering that Hibari liked that I kept my distance from him, I made sure to walk a few steps behind.

I looked around to find that the roads were empty, and crickets and birds were still chirping. At the thought of birds I couldn't help but think of my little skylark in front of me and found myself trying to suppressing a giggle. I took another look around,_ I can't believe that I didn't notice that there was no one out._

When we got to the school Hibari unlocked the gates and then we both continued inward. He took a turn to the left, toward the reception room, and then I turn right, walking to my classroom.

"Akiyama Tomoko, why are you walking that way?"

"Huh? My class is this way I..."

"You will come with me."

"What you don't trust me to be alone?"

"I want you to do some paperwork."_ I should have known, wait, did he just call me by my name?_

I shrugged and followed. When we walked in I was surprised to see only a few sheets on his desk. He order me to get him a cup of coffee and I did so, making one for myself as well (adding lots of sugar to my cup).

We finished in little to no time, I was happy to say, because in the middle of filing away the first papers I remembered I hadn't even touched my homework the day before.

As quietly as I could, I took out my studies and started to work. Obviously Hibari saw me though.

"Did you not do your homework? Do I need to bite you?" His threat was becoming less threatening, but I still remembered the flying tonfas coming at my face not so long ago.

"If you don't recall, I kept late last night by someone." I said in a sly manner, continuing my work.

"Hn." Was all he replied with letting the matter slide, and me to finish my work._ Hehe, one point for me, only 600 more togo and we will be tied. _

I finished my work with a yawn, and slouched into the couch. I hadn't slept well the night before and the silence was not helping, neither was this damn comfy couch. I decided to close my eyes just for a moment, but I soon felt myself leaving the world.

I sat up quickly, widening my eyes to wake myself up.

"Sleep."

"What?" I asked incredulously, looking over at Hibari who was over looking the papers. I wasn't sure what I just heard.

"I said to go to sleep Akiyama Tomoko." He used my name again instead of herbivore._ He only did that when he like someone right? Does that mean..._

I found myself smiling at the thought of being able to succeed at the great task of getting Hibari to like me. That didn't mean I thought I wouldn't get bitten anymore, because there is no way that Hibari could actually like someone in a way where he wouldn't bite them to death.

"You are smiling like a herbivore."_ Hehe._

"Hibari, you said "like", does that mean I'm not a herbivore?" I said smiling like an idiot. Wack. I looked down to find a tonfa on the ground in front of me.

"Herbivore, don't test me." Even though my head still hurt, I didn't stop smiling. I let my back sink into the couch, letting myself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

I was awoken by a gentle shaking, but even so, I held no mercy for the one disturbing my nap. I grabbed the offenders wrist, pushed it inwards towards the body, then with my other hand I grabbed onto their hand twisting it backwards, like what u would do when twisting a doorknob. This hit a pressure point and almost immediately sent them to their knees.

I was not much of a napping person. I was fine if someone woke me up from a long nights sleep, but if I only took a like an hour long nap, I was completely out of it. I was not in my right mind and couldn't think straight. If anyone woke me up when I was taking a nap would either have me yelling at them to leave me the fuck alone, and if they where in close range I would attack. I almost broke my brothers wrist once, well, more than once, and maybe not "almost".

I then looked at my surroundings, it took me a good long while to recognize where I was, I had thought I was in my world for a while there. When I realized where I was I then looked at my offender. A dude with a weird Elvis hair style. Kusakabe, was still on his knees in pain trying to work my hands off of him, with no luck might I add.

"Woops." I said as I finally let go of him, making him rub his wrist.

"No problem I'm used to it." I didn't know what he meant until I remembered he worked for Hibari. Yeah, even I was becoming used to it. I thought about what would happen if I had to wake him, and found myself shuddering. _Hopefully that will __**never**__ happen._

"Oh..." I was still half asleep having trouble processing thoughts.

"Hibari went on his rounds and told me to wake you before class starts."

"Oh, does that mean I have to go to class?" I raised my hand to my mouth to find I had drooled a little bit.

"Unless you want to be sent to the nurse by Hibari, then yes."

"Uggggggggggg" I was finally able to exert the energy require to push myself off the couch. I turned toward the doorway to only see Hibari there. "Move" I ordered, still half a sleep.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He wasn't glaring, but smirking. For some reason my mind wasn't processing that this could be a life threatening situation.

"Yes. Now get out of my way." Hibari just continued to smirk.

"I saw what you did."

"Huh?" Forgetting I was even trying to get to class on time, wanting to know what he was talking about.

"You performed a martial art, a **basic low class** defense move, but it was performed perfectly."

"Oh that..." I looked then at Kusakabe who did well to stand away.

"Fight me." that is when my mind finally became conscious.

"What! I can't figh..." but it was too late I was on the ground and Hibari was scowling over me realizing that I really was weak prey.

"Hibari," Kusakabe said directing his attention away from me, preventing Hibari to swoop in for another attack._ Thank you, I'm sorry for almost breaking your wrist, I will pay you back one day._

"Hn."

"There are 10 students absent today."

"Do I need to bite them for skipping." I sat up, finding nothing broken, I pushed my self up slowly, my body still in pain.

"N-no Hibari, it is just they all seemed to have all come down with the same sickness, and are all members of the volleyball team, _which_ is having a tournament today." _Oh I wonder how that happened?_

"Is someone attacking my students? I will bite them to death." aww maybe he really did care about the well being of the people in the school, and not some weird infatuation with the school.

"Well that could be the case, and it seems that they all had the same pizza last night."

"NOPE ITS FINE! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST AN ACCIDENT" I shouted they both looked at me. _Wow, you couldn't be more obvious Tomoko? Really, wake up already! _

"Herbivore do you know anything about this?" I felt that the room dropped about 10 degrees. I saw Kusakabe take a step back, gving me a look that read "Bitch, you got yourself into this, I aint gonna save your ass." I looked back at my soon to be murder.

"NOPE IT WASN'T ME!" I waved my arms in a panicked state in front of me, not able to think clearly due to my nervousness. He raised his tonfas.

"Is someone attacking **my** Namimori?"

I shook my head violently.

"I will bite you till you tell me whats going on."

"Hibari." I had finally gotten control of myself and emotions, and looked him in the eye. "No one is attacking **your** Namimori, the students will be fine and coming to school tomorrow. I will make sure that there is enough players for the tournament."

"So u do know what happened?" I guess my secret spy mission, wasn't a complete success now.

"Yes." I said almost squeaking the words out.

"Why?" His tonfas were still up, but he was being quite reasonable considering, well you know, him being Hibari.

"You can't know till latter." He frowned, and started to still approach me. "You have been looking for a challenging fights right?" I spitted out quickly. He stood still, and I took this chance to extend my life time, which seemed to be teetering on the edge of a cliff right now. "Well if you let this be, I promise you that there will be many challenging fights to come." He just stood there examining me to see if I was lying. I knew I was right, he wanted a challenging fight, he wanted to find a worthy opponent.

"Would you like to fight a carnivore?" That did it. He put his tonfas away, slowly, almost unwillingly to let a chance to bite someone pass.

"Get to class herbivore." I complied to the request as quickly as humanly possible, grabbing my things as I walked towards the door.

But before I left, I was whacked once more by an all too familiar painful feeling. I looked behind me to look at Hibari, who showed no sign that he just now threw a tonfa at my head. He stared dead me, are eyes connecting.

He was testing me, wanting to see if I really promised something worth wild. The reaction I saw in his eyes when he realized I was telling the truth, could almost compare with one of a child, when they walk out to the tree on Christmas, greedy and eager to open up the gifts that lay before them.

_ Patience my little skylark. _


	10. Things are just getting started

**Thank you you hawt babes-CatgirlKitsune, fatesmask, Anello Della Campana, Xx79oo9, Knockoutroundabout, MetroNeko, Arcane Mirari, Linh02, InvisibleGoldStar, and happytth. **

**OK! SO IT WAS 3:3 ON WEATHER SHE WOULD BECOME THE LIGHTNING GUARDIAN (two of the comments I wherent sure is they where ayes or no, so I didn't count them) I AM GOING TO STICK LAMBO STAYING A GUARDIAN WITH THAT BUT IF YOU STILL HAVE ANY COMMENTS ON THE MATTER, JUST LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW. **

**Warning: This contains fluff, so much fluff you may not know how to handle yourself. YOU ASKED TO SEE WHAT YAMAMOTO THINKS OF HER SO I DID IT! I KNOW ITS NOT CANNON I WILL BRING IT BACK TO CANNON I PROMISE! (also I never once says that he actually likes her, hehe)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR it would just be a bunch of gay sex, ain't ya glad I don't own it? **

**This chapter is dedicated to Anello Della Campana, who is a dedicated reviewer and has really helped me with the story line. Everyone give her a pat on the back. **

* * *

I made it to the classroom to find a kid bowing in front of Tsuna begging for him to join the volleyball tournament. Tsuna looked around in a state of panicked, when he saw me he looked at me for help, I only smirked in reply. Tsuna just looked like he had gotten slapped in the face, and faced the the guy again.

"Alright, I guess I can do it."

"Seriously?! If the hero that beat up senpai joins, we have nothing to fear."

"Alright leave it to me!" _Oh yeah, he tries to get Reborn to shoot him so he can win, he gets cocky so if he were to get shot he would die because he has no regrets. Silly Tsuna._

When break came I saw Tsuna sneaked off, which of course I followed him. Who do u think i am? Hehe.

When I found him, he was on his butt staring at a fire hydrant.

"Yo Tsuna." I said coming up to him. Then dipped down to look into the fire hydrant to see reborn sipping his tea nonchalantly. "Hello reborn."

"Ciaossu Tomoko. Good job taking out the volleyball players"

"That was your fault!" Tsuna shouted, looking at me in a state of shock.

"It was no problem at all." I said ignoring him. Tsuna just shook his head deciding to get to the main point.

"Shoot me with a dying will bullet there is no time!"

"I can shoot you but you would die."

"Huh?"

"If you don't regret anything when you are shot with the dying will bullet, you won't revive. Does a guy like you who has gotten cocky from all of the complements have any regrets?"

"Dying will bullet is unusable!?" He screamed, tugging as his hair._ How does he not go bald?_

"Want to try it once?"_ Oh, I really do love you Reborn._

"No! its ok! Its really ok!" Tsuna inched away. "Now what am I supposed to do!? There is no way I can win now!"

I love tsuna but his wimpiness can piss me off a lot. My turn to come in. I smacked Tsuna on the head, not too hard, but it would cause one to wince.

"Tsuna sawada, pull yourself together."

"What, why did u hit me?" he whined, holding his head.

"You deserve it. You have become too cocky with your new power, and have taken it for granted."

"But I'll lose now because I can't use it!"

"Is that really how highly you think of yourself? You are capable of doing anything if you put your mind to it."

"Whaa" Tsuna just looked up at me in awe, eyes become ridiculously large.

"You can do anything Tsuna, nothing is impossible. Remember that. It also doesn't matter if you are to win or not, if you go in there and try your best no one will judge you for it. They will understand. Trying your hardest is all that matters. The only way you will ever fail is if you quit."

Tsuna just stared at me, mouth open, for a moment, before I saw his eyes narrow in determination. He gave a nod and stood up.

"Tsuna, you're playing volleyball right?" I looked to see Kyoko standing behind us.I looked to my side to see Tsuna pale."The stadium is that way. If you don't hurry it'll start." She then grabbed his arm and started to pull him along, a huge smile on her face. "Come on, hurry. Everyone is waiting."

"Y-yeah." They continued down the hallway, Tsuna getting dragged behind, when Kyoko turned her head back towards me and glared. _What just happened? Oh well._ I just ignored it and gave her a smile and a friendly wave. She looked shocked and just turned her head forward again. Yup, I never really liked her.

"Look, my little Tuna-fish is growing up, he is already becoming a lady killer," said pretending to wipe a tear from my eye. "It won't be long now before he is off fighting mafia dudes, and saving the world."

I felt something land on my shoulder. I looked to find reborn smirking at me.

"Very good speech Tomoko, you have proven yourself to be a good guardian. "

"Whatever, it was nothing" I said shrugging, but still found myself blushing a little. G_od, leave me alone I was being complemented by Reborn, that's rare, of course I would blush._ "I got that last sentence "The only way you will ever fail is if you quit" off of one of the posters they hang up in classrooms. So shall we watch Tsuna?"

* * *

Let me say this, Tsuna sucked.

I was standing within the crowd, Reborn had disappeared off my shoulder without me knowing a while ago. Gokudera wasn't in the game but Yamamoto was, I guess that I screwed that up. My bad, I had forgotten that Yamamoto only plays in the anime. Woops. Oh well they were still losing.

I watched as Tsuna pretended that he hurt his ankle, I saw him leave, only to watch him walk back in a minute later and still continued on, that's my boy. Tsuna fell as he was shot in the knees, but he got back up and was jumping high in the air.

I just sat back in the audience cheering them on, being a perfect spectator.

* * *

"Good job Tsuna." I said as I patted him on the back gently, trying to make up for the hit on the head earlier.

"Oh thanks" he looked back down as he blush. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself.

"SOOOOOO CUTE!" I said as I pounced, holding him tightly.

"Yo Tsuna!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked back up, still holding on too Tsuna, to see Yamamoto waving at us as he walked over. "Hey Tomoko."

"Hey Takeshi." Yamamotos smile was replaced with surprise. "Woops my bad, Yamamoto." I corrected myself. But he smiled again.

"No I would like it if you call me by my name." He said scratching the back of his neck, I thought I saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Ok just not at school though, I will probably be murdered if any girl heard me." Yamamoto laughed again but looked down a little embarrassed.

"Well Tsuna, Reborn is probably gonna be training you today, we also got are test back today and I know for sure you did **bad** so I suggest you at least get home on time, to lessen the damage." who was I kidding, Reborn would still do the same amount of torturing, I mean, tutoring, yeah that's what I said.

"Haiii!" He said pulling his hair as he started to run out the school gate leaving me a Yamamoto alone. I found myself laughing silently for no reason at all.

"Training?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah," I can't let him think its real, its kind of his trademark, thinking that the mafia is a game. "it's a game we are playing."

"Really? What game?"

"Oh, its about the mafia."

"Cool! Can I join?"

"I would like you to, but I'm not in charge. Tsuna is the boss, if you want to play you got to ask him."

"Sure, it sounds like fun!" _Hehe, another success._

I started to walk out the gates to leave when I noticed Yamamoto standing there awkwardly._ No that's weird, stop, that's tsuna's thing._ "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I have practice today after school." That's when I finally noticed the baseball bag swung over his shoulder.

"I thought you said you didn't have practice today?"

"They changed it last minute." He nervously laughed.

"Oh..." I looked down, I was little disappointed. Was I going to have to go home alone now? To that empty house? "do you think I could stay until you're done, then we could walk home together?" Yamamoto looked a little taken back, but then his smile grew.

"Sure that would be fun! Do you like baseball or something?"

"Uh..." I kind of hated baseball, well not hate, and not just baseball I just didn't like sports at all. But when I remembered that I would be arriving at an empty house again, I wanted to avoid that at all cost. I just realized why the **real** Tomoko always spent her days stalking Yamamoto, she was trying to distract herself. Oh god, I can't believe I'm sympathizing with her... was I her now? Was me having all her memories make me her? Does memories make us who we are?

"No, not really. I don't like sports."

"What how can you not like baseball?" Yamamoto then threw his arm around me laughing. "Whatever it doesn't matter I'm just glad you're coming to watch." I looked around nervously to see that many people were giving us suspicious looks.

"Yamamoto" I hissed under my breath. " you are drawing too much attention to us, people will get the wrong idea with your arm around me."

"Oh my bad" Yamamoto quickly retreated his arm in embarrassment, his ears a little red. I started to walk back into the school towards the baseball field.

"So you think Tsuna is cute?"

"Absolutely, I don't think anything will ever match with him, one could die from the amount of cuteness he gives off." I replied without a second thought. _What it's true? Tsuna is adorable, what did you think I ment? No way! Thats gross, boys a gross. But, when Tsuna grows up, damn, I would be fine with a piece of that ass, even though I didn't even get to see his whole face in the manga. Damn you for not letting me see my baby all grown up, Akira Amano._

"Well what about me?" He said pointing at himself with a nervous laugh, a blush very evident on his face. I looked at him raising my eyebrow. Then yamamoto seemed to have realized what he ask, and his face got even redder " I mean, I didn't mean, I guess uh.. well" he rambled waving his arms in front of him, blushing even more. Then he sighed and looked like he gave up. "Oh god I'm an idiot." He then looked back to the ground, shoulders slumped over, making us closer in height.

I was quite, trying to process what just happen. I then started to laugh my ass off, he just looked at me bewildered, and before I was finally was able to speak again I had to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Yamamoto, I don't know if you realize it but every girl in this school worships you, if you were to ask someone out there is no way they would say no."

"Really?"

"Well not everyone, Kyoko and Hana probably wouldn't." Well they, may, but I couldn't have him trying to get with them and ruining the plot now can I? Besides, he deserves better.

"So does that mean you think I'm cute?" He said blushing again, looking down.

"Of course, you know I'm your number one fan, I'm a great stalker." I said winking slinging my own arm over him, though with much more difficulty than when he does, considering the height difference.

His blush deepened even more. Yup, he definitely was cute.

* * *

Overall the practice was boring. I sat away from everyone on the empty bleachers, and finished reading les Miserables, while all the girls stood by the gate watch. The girls had asked me to come down and join them but I refused. They looked confused but didn't push it whispering to themselves. It was strange these girls I hardly had spoken too in the past two weeks I suddenly knew everything about.

One of them just lost her grandfather a month ago, someone she was close too, another was planning to become a veterinarian, another didn't actually come to watch the boys play baseball but just like baseball itself but didn't want anyone to know. And It didn't stop there, all the girls I knew personal things about, as well as with my classmates. I had never really ever thought of them as anything than bullies for Tsuna.

I was reading my book when a deadly aura disturbed me. I looked up to see Hibari standing on the other side of the field glaring at me._ Ug, now I have to deal with this._ I stood up, picking my things up as well, walking around the field to meet my executioner.

He stood in the shadows of the trees, one most likely would not have even noticed he was there if he hadn't been giving everyone death glares. When I arrived, he didn't give me a glance, too busy with glaring at some passerby, who screamed and ran away. He then seemed quite content with himself.

"Hello." He didn't look at me, and turned his head to the side. _Aw he was pouting._ "I'm sorry about what happened to the students, **BUT** because of me the volleyball team was able to win. Namimori won, isn't that what you wanted?"

"hn." hehe.

"Thank you Hibari." I said sweetly as I leaned a little closer, smiling mischievously. "I will keep my promise and make sure that you get many worthy battles in the future."

"Fine." He really was pouting.

"I also promise that when Namimori is really in danger, I will find to the culprit. I don't want anyone hurting Namimori either." I said sincerely. It was true I just had different reasons than him.

He turned his head towards me, then looked me over to see if I was being serious. He seemed satisfied with what he found because he nodded. He leaned his head towards me, so our faces were mere inches apart, because now both of us were leaning into each other.

"Don't underestimate me, I don't need your help to protect **my** Namimori."

"I didn't think otherwise." I said staring into his glare. _Wow, he had really pretty eyes._ Then I suddenly saw something fast coming towards us, I didn't have time to react, but Hibari did. He took out his tonfa and smacked it out of the way. It seemed like it had been headed exactly towards Hibari's head.

I looked to where it landed, to find that it was a baseball. I looked towards the field to see Yamamoto walking towards us, one hand rubbing his neck, the other with a glove on, smiling as big as ever.

"Woops my bad, I guess it just slipped out of my hand." He said laughing. I saw Hibari give him a look over, as he glared at him.

"I will bite you to death." He said taking out his weapons. _Too soon! Not yet! they aren't supposed to meet till later!_ I grabbed for Hibari's arm before he made a move, and looked desperately into his eyes. He just huffed ripped his arm from my grip, and said something about making me do more paperwork, which I was fine with, it was small trade off for Yamamotos life. Hibari continued to glare at Yamamoto, who just smiled, oh well some people will never change. I walked and picked up the ball, as I turned back towards them I swear I saw Yamamoto returning the glare. _what?_

I looked at them both wondering what the hell I was missing, but I found nothing, Hibari merely looked around as if yamamoto was some ant beneath his feet waiting to be crushed. I sighed and lifted my arm, and threw the ball too Yamamoto. He caught it instinctively, and then looked at the ball incredulously.

"That was a good throw Tomoko!"

"Yeah, I played softball like..." I was going to say I played it my first year in middle school, but then I realized that I was in **my** first year of middle school right now. "a few years ago."

"I thought you said you didn't like sports?"

"I don't, I was forced to by my parents. Now go back to practice, your coach is yelling at you."

"Oh, I guess he is." He said laughing, but I didn't miss the warning look he gave Hibari, who merely glanced at him and then looked away as if Yamamoto was merely a piece of dust, harsh. I saw Yamamoto return to the field and then I looked at Hibari, who was looking bored.

"What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I wasn't stupid, I knew something just happened, balls don't just "slip" from someones hand in the opposite direction. Considering it was Hibari, I didn't push it, looks like Yamamoto has something to look forward too.

We stood there for a little more in the shadows of the tree. Hibari continued to scare people off, enjoying himself, and they didn't even notice me. I just looked to the baseball field for the first time, noticing that Yamamoto seemed a little off his game. I already knew that he was good at baseball, not just from knowing the manga, from her memories.

But this was the first time seeing it for myself, this really was the first time I experienced this, no matter what was put in my head. I heard Hibari move beside me. I looked to find him yawning.

"Tired?" I asked. He didn't say anything but I saw a slight movement of the head which I took as a nod. "Go take a nap."

"Are you telling me what to do?" He glared at me, I was really getting too used to this.

"Yup." I said looking away from him, that earned me a hit to the head.

"Come to the reception room tomorrow an hour before school starts." He said as he started walking towards what I assumed would be one of his napping places. Less sleep, NOOOOOO!

I walked back to the bleachers, knowing that I couldn't change his mind. I opened my book and started to read again.

* * *

Yamamoto pov.

I found myself looking for her when school ended, to find that she was with the kid who also was substitute player with me. Tsuna.

"SOOOOOO CUTEI!" I heard her scream as she tightly hugged him. _She had never hugged me?_ I felt something take place in the pits of my stomach, something I was unfamiliar with.

"Yo, Tsuna." Then I turned to look at Tomoko, "Hello Tomoko."

"Hey Takeshi." _What? She had never called me by my first name before?_ I felt my chest tighten."Woops my bad, Yamamoto." I found myself smiling again.

"No I would like it if you call me by my name." I said scratching the back of my neck, finding myself blushing. _Why was it so different when she called me by my name? Why did I like it so much?_

"Ok, just not at school though, I will probably be murdered if any girl heard me." I laughed again, I had forgotten about that.

"Well Tsuna, Reborn is probably gonna be training you today, we also got are test back today and I know for sure that you did bad, so I suggest you at least get home on time."_ I only got a few points more than him, I hope she didn't know. _

"Haiii!" I found myself in awe, as I watched him bolt out of the gate in record speed. I then saw that it was only me and Tomoko now, well, also a few other students passing us going home, but whatever.

"Training?" I wanted to know what was going on between those two.

"Yeah, its a game we are playing." a game? Did that mean her and Tsuna where friends?

"Really? What game?" My curiosity increasing, for reasons I didn't know.

"Oh, its about the mafia." What a weird game. I found myself wanting to become close enough friends with her that she would hang out with me too, so far she has only helped out with the shop, and when I give her sushi. Did that make us friends? I know I had told her we were, but I said that about everyone, did **she** think of us as friends?

"Cool! Can I join?" I wanted to get closer to her.

"I would like you to, but I'm not in charge. Tsuna is the boss, if you want to play you got to ask him."

"Sure, it sounds like fun!" So I have to become friends with Tsuna too? Well, thats not bad, lately he has been pretty amazing.

She started to walk forward, when she noticed I was just standing there awkwardly. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I have practice today after school?" Grabbing on to my baseball bag strap, for some reason it becoming heavy.

"I thought you said you didn't have practice today?"

"Hahaha they changed it last minute." Damn it, I had never once wished that we didn't have practice till now, I really wanted to walk home with her.

"Oh..." She looked down a little disappointed."do you think I could stay until you're done, then we could walk home together?" I was shocked, she wanted to stay to watch me practice? It left me feeling giddy for some reason and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure that would be fun! Do you like baseball or something?"

"Uh..." She looked hesitant. "no, not really. I don't like sports."

"What how can you not like sports?" That was a little weird, but it didn't matter, it meant she was coming to see me play. I swung my arm over her shoulders out of habit. "Whatever, it doesn't matter I'm just glad you're coming to watch." She looked around nervously.

"Yamamoto" she hissed under her breath "you are drawing too much attention to us, people will get the wrong idea with your arm around me."

"Oh my bad" I quickly removed my arm. I found myself a little embarrassed thinking about what she meant by that. We started walking to the field when I blurted out something, without thinking, that was bothering me.

"So you think Tsuna is cute?"

"Absolutely, I don't think anything will ever match with him, one could die from the amount of cuteness he gives off." Why did that hurt so much? Was I feeling jealousy?

"Well what about me?" I said pointing to myself. She looked taken back. No god why am I so stupid why did I say that, she won't want to stay for practice now. " I mean, I didn't mean, I guess uh.. well" I was too embarrassed to even speak correctly. "Oh god, I'm an idiot." I said more to myself than her.

But then she just started to laugh uncontrollably, when she finally regained her breath, wiping a tear from her eyes, she spoke.

"Yamamoto, I don't know if you realize it but every girl in this school worships you, if you were to ask someone out there is no way they would say no."

"Really?" I had been told that more than once, but never really thought much about it.

"Well not everyone, kyoko and hana probably wouldn't." I don't know why she mentioned those two, I didn't really know them.

"So does that mean you think I'm cute?" GOD WHY DID I SAY THAT! I should just hit myself with my bat, and put myself out of my misery.

"Of course, you know I'm your number one fan, I'm a great stalker." She meant the person whose body she took over, she didn't really think of her self as my biggest fan. I was little sad but she surprised me by putting her arm around me. This was the first time she had never done anything like this, and even though she wasn't hugging me like she had been with Tsuna, it was still enough for me.

When I was practicing though, I became distracted. I kept looking over to the bleachers to see if she was looking, but everytime I looked I was just more and more disappointed. She was never watching me, just reading her book.

When I was batting, I hit a homerun, causing the girls standing by the fence to squeal, I looked at her to see if she saw, but she hadn't even bothered to look up. When I made it to home base, I saw her look up, but not at me.

I looked to the other side of the field to see what caught her eye. I saw Hibari, the schools scary prefect that everyone was scared of glaring in her direction._ Was she scared of him? Was she going to get in trouble?_ I found myself incredibly worried about her, but then I saw her walking over to him like it meant nothing in the world.

My coach told me to pitch, and I walked to the pitchers mound not taking my eyes off of them. They seemed to be talking. Hibari looked pissed, but wasn't attacking her, but she was, wait what? She was smiling. She leaned closer, and then I watched as Hibari leaned closer.

My mind went blank. I didn't see what their faces looked like, I could only register the fact that there faces were **WAY** too close. I found myself, throwing a baseball directly at Hibaris head, without even thinking about the consequences.

When I realized what I did, the ball had already been knocked out of th eway, and I could only do what I did best, I just tried to laugh it off. When she stopped Hibari from beating me up, I wasn't relieved in the slightest._ Why were they so close? Not even the disciplinary committee vice-president was said to be able to stop the prefect. _ She bent down to pick up the ball, and I found myself glaring at him, whose glare at me only intensified.

I reacted right away when the ball came at me, a perfect throw. She told me she had played softball a couple of years ago, did that mean that she was stronger than I thought she was? I didn't notice until she pointed it out that my coach was yelling at me. I waved good bye, but found myself worried about leaving her there alone.

But I still couldn't find myself focusing on my practice. I saw Hibari hit her on the head, I reacted by hitting my the batter in the head with the ball in frustration, good thing he had a helmet on._ Who does he think he is hitting her on the head like that!_ I mentally screamed.

She returned to her spot on the bleachers, and continued to read. She didn't move for the rest of practice but my head was still filled with thoughts of her.

Why was I being bothered by everything about her? I looked back up at her, legs crossed, hunched over slightly so as to get a closer look as she read her book, a few strands of loose black hair falling over her face.

I had always known that I was being taken advantage of in some way, that all the pressure was put on me in order for us to succeed. I took it though, and didn't complain, this was what life was, there was no use to complain, I just had to keep on working harder.

But then she came. Telling me, that I didn't have to bare all the weight, that I had to stand up for myself, that I had the right too. She was the first. I had asked some of my senpais on the team the same thing, and everyone had just told me I wasn't doing enough that I was going to bring them down, and it was my fault, that I had to try harder.

And I believed so. I was about ready to just not stop practicing until, I found her. To be honest I hadn't even thought that she wasn't the real Tomoko, it was just something someone had said that had brought it to my attention. In the locker room after practice they had been talking saying that they hadn't seen Tomoko lately, talking about weather maybe she got a boyfriend. I hadn't felt anything about that matter then, but now it was bothering me. _Did she have a boyfriend?_

I saw her, in the classroom later and I would have left without saying a word, but I saw what she was reading, and my interest just peeked. I honestly hadn't thought that she was really someone else, I had just been joking around, but she took it seriously, and told me everything. It hadn't even occurred to me until later that she could have been lying about it. But, she continued to surprise me.

She offered me a kindness I only thought parents could give. I asked my dad about it, he just laughed and told me, that I finally had gotten a really good friend. It was then that I realized that this is what a real friend was. All of these people around me, who I had called friends, they weren't, they were using me just as she said they were.

She was the first person to really except me as who I was, to really help me. She was like an angel. I felt bad for thinking this, but I was happy that she came, I didn't care what happened to the original Tomoko, I didn't want her to leave, she was the only one I had.

* * *

I didn't even see Yamamoto come up behind me, and I yelped when he swung his arms around my neck from behind.

"I got you." He teased me as he cracked up. I closed my book and then smacked it on his head.

"Don't do that again, I may just kill you next time, I have been trained to master many deadly attacks." I said bluffing.

"Oh really now." He said, his grin widening. "So you will be able to stop me if I do this." He lifted me up jumped down the bleachers, and swung me around.

"EHHHHHH AHHH STOP!" But I couldn't control the burst of giggles coming forth. Yamamoto finally let me down and I stood there for a second before I finally fell down because of dizziness.

"Are you trying to kill me Takeshi?" I tried to glare but my vision was still blurry from spinning, but I just couldn't stop laughing. "Help me up peasant." I said as I held my hand in front of me.

"Why of course my lady," He said grinning wide as ever, taken my hand and pulling me up. We started to make our way home.

He was talking about different kinds of sushi, and rare fishes, when he randomly changed the topic.

"Hows your head?" He looked at me worriedly.

"Huh?"

"I saw Hibari hit you early, it looked like it hurt."

"Oh that," I said as I unconsciously touched the spot. "It happens all the time."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME? ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU BEING TORMENTED?"

"CHILL!" That effectively shut him up. "Its not big deal, its nothing."

"But..."

"I said its nothing." Yamamoto then gave up, pouting.

"So how do you know Hibari?"

"Oh..." I debated on weather or not I should tell him. "We bumped into each other a few days ago, and I guess we just hit it off." I said laughing at my only little joke. It was hard to imagine Hibari hitting it off with anyone, but I probably got as close as one could get. "You know, speaking of Hibari what the hell was that back there?"

"I don't..."

"I hate bullshit, I saw you glaring at him, and baseballs just don't "slip" when its you."

"Looks like you got me." He laughed, then rubbed the back of his head again. God does he have a rash back there or something? "I just thought that he was going to bite you."

I started to laugh my ass off, if only he knew how many times. "Awww, you where worried about me." I said in a baby like sarcastic voice, nudging him with my elbow. He turned redder. Then he got this look like he just remembered something.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I eyed him suspiciously, but still replied.

"Like hell."

"Oh... ok," He didn't say anything after that.

"What bout you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What me?" He looked pretty nervous. "Nope, even if I wanted one I wouldn't have the time, I'm always playing baseball."

"Well, trust me you don't need one, just wait like a year or something, then you may have time for it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Things are going to start to get **really** busy."


	11. Fireworksrighhhtt

**Love you guys~~~Eovin, Airal, Linh02, Knockoutroundabout, CatgirlKitsune, Anello Della Campana, Grisia, Sarkura, BlueFire Jin14, JustanAnonyGuest, Xx79oo9, Arcane Mirari, and White Ivy**

**^so many^ *starts to hyperventilate* **

**JUST IF IT WASN'T CLEAR SHE WILL NOT BE THE LIGHTNING GUARDIAN. (most of you wanted that, so sorry if that isn't what you wanted.) I will be trying to stick to canon as much as possible. **

**Many of you said you want her to be an adviser/fighter/right handman/hitman/tutor/Reborns helper/apprentice/secretary. **

** I will be taking your suggestions, I plan on her learning how to fight, don't be miss lead, she only knows VERY BASIC defense moves. You may think that I have been unrealistic with her being able to know some fighting, but I know how to do that, and I am NOT a fighter. Nope, not any anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I can pretend can't I? **

**I am dedicating chapters to reviewers who have continuously reviewed, and have helped me by doing so. **

** This chapter is dedicated to Xx79oo9, if you liked all that fluff with Yamamoto, it was cuz of her. Here is a cookie. *Its a piece of black coal* **

**Question: Do you guys want one long chapter, or 2, maybe 3, short ones a week?**

**Also if you guys want me to do an omake, just let me know, someone said I should do that. **

* * *

Once again, I was up early in the morning due to the outrageous command from the school's prefect. I was turning the corner when BAM! I felt like I was just hit by a ten ton sledge hammer and was sent to the ground. I held my nose which I could feel was swelling up. I looked up to see a tan guy with white hair and a bandaid over the bridge of his nose looking down at me.

"I AM SORRY TO THE EXTREME! I WAS JUST PRACTICING MY PUNCHES WHILE I DID MY MORNING JOG." I didn't even realize that he was Ryohei. I was pissed, I wiped the blood from my nose, stood up, and returned the favor. I punched him right in the face. He didn't move his face to the side, and looked almost as if he hadn't even been touched by me, I rubbed my hand feeling like I had done more damage to myself than to him. He reached upwards to touch the spot where I had punched him with wide eyes that turned into excited ones.

"THAT WAS A GOOD PUNCH! YOU SHOULD JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!" That is when I realized the trouble I had gotten myself into.

"No way! BYE!" I started to run when I noticed that he was easily running beside me. I fastened my pace and so did he. I made it to the gate, panting and sweating, and here he was pumping his fist, not looking worn out at all.

"YOU ARE EXTREME, JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!."

"Hell no." But me being out of breath and barely able to stand, I wasn't able to put up much of a fight when he started to drag me off. _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"PUT THESE ON!" He said as he shoved some clothes in my arms and started to push me into the boy's locker room.

"NO! This is the boy's locker room!"

"IT'S OKAY, I WILL STAND GUARD TO THE EXTREME!" I was pushed into an empty locker room. I went to the bathroom stall to change, just in case. I didn't want anybody peeking. I looked at the clothes in my hands to find that they were boy clothes: a, 10 times too big, white T-shirt and some boxing shorts.  
The sleeves on the T-shirt ended up going past my elbows and the bottom of it going past my butt. I had to tie the strings really tight on the shorts, so the ends went past my knees. I took a rubber band from my wrist and tied my hair into a quick bun, only my bangs fell over my face. I look like a hobo. It could be worse, I could get hit by a dying will bullet and be naked.

I walked out of the stall, stuffing my clothes into my backpack, when I looked up to see half naked guys standing in front of me. They all noticed me at the same time and froze.

"RYOHEI, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU TO THE FUCKING EXTREME!" Then at that moment Ryohei stuck his head in the locker room. "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO GUARD THE FUCKING DOOR WHILE YOU MADE ME CHANGE INTO THESE DAMN CLOTHES!"

"OH! I EXTREMELY FORGOT!"

"I WILL HIT YOU AGAIN!"

"SO, YOU ARE GOING TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?"

"NO FUCKING WAY! BESIDES, I'M A GIRL!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU ARE SO EXTREME." I was just so frustrated that I just glared at him which, of course, he just smiled, because he is an idiot, as I stomped over to him. I then swung my bag at his face, taking a head shot. I really don't know why, he just really pissed me off.

"YOU REALLY ARE EXTREME, FIGHT ME!" He then grabbed my arm, pulling me inside a gym room with a boxing ring in the middle. I was then pushed into the ring,_ how come this felt so familiar? Oh yeah, that's because this is what happened to Tsuna. _

I turned to get out of the ring, but Ryohei blocked my path. I moved again and so did he.

"I am not joining your club, get out of the way you idiot!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME!"

"I don't know how to box you idiot! I would get the shit beat out of me!" But he didn't listen and threw a punch at me. I didn't think that I would ever be grateful for the fact that Hibari throws stuff at me, I must have gotten used to things flying at my face because when he threw a punch at me I didn't panic and was actually able to dodge it.

I was small, so I was able to swiftly dodge his attacks. _Wow, he really needs to get stronger. I mean, he can't even hit me!_ The guys from the locker room had followed us and were in a state of panic yelling at him to stop. One guy tried step into the ring to forcefully stop him, but ended up getting thrown across the room. Poor dude.

After a while, one of the guys threw some equipment at me. I put the headgear on quickly, I don't need any more brain damage. I got it on just in time, too, because I then took a hit right to the noggin. I was dazed for a moment, I couldn't focus, but was able to run out of the way before he tried to hit me again.

_Wow, maybe I should wear one of these things when I go see Hibari._ I was able to finally regain my balance in time to catch a pair of gloves. I slipped them on. The gloves felt very familiar, almost nostalgic.

Ryohei came for another punch, aiming to the side of my head. I took the chance to raise my fist upward, hitting the bottom of his jaw. He obviously didn't expect that. I didn't know if it was against the rules or not, but I'm sure it was against the rules to push someone into a ring against their will as well as defenseless and just start punching at them.

I was able to get a hit, but I was only able to lessen the amount of damage he caused when he hit me across the head again. I fell to the ground, holding my head in pain, I really was getting too use to this.

"THAT WAS EXTREME! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO BOX?"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BOX! I ONLY PLAYED AROUND WITH MY DAD A FEW TIMES, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOUR DAD MUST BE PRETTY EXTREME AS WELL! HAVE ANOTHER MATCH WITH ME!"

"HELL NO!" I found some strength and was able to flip myself over side of the ring, but my leg got caught in the boxing rail. I successfully got out, but I landed on my butt. Ouch.

I stood up quickly and ran towards the locker room. The members made way for me and then blocked the path so that Ryohei couldn't follow. _You guys are amazing, I will make you guys some cookies to repay you. _

I ran into the locker room where my bag had been left, changed in record speed, and climbed out the window. I then dashed across the school towards the reception room. I didn't stop running until I got there; I didn't knock when I got there and just barged in, slamming the door behind me. I immediately found myself on the ground a second later to find Hibari over me.

"Why are you late? It better be good or I will bite you to death."

"Walking...*gasp*...hit...*gasp*...I punch...*gasp*...back...*gasp*...match...*gasp*... idiot...*gasp*..bam." That was all I was able say. Hibari just continued to glare at me.

"Did you win?"

"Uh..." I don't know, did I win?

"Herbivore, did you win?" his eyes narrowed.

"YES! Maybe, kind of... I don't know. I hit him and left." Hibari smirked.

"Bitting herbivores is my job."

"I KNOW! I'M SORRY, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

*DING DONG*

"Get to class, Herbivore." Aww~ I liked it when he would called me by my name. He turned his back towards me and sat at his desk, continuing his paperwork. I saw that the stack was quite large and he hadn't even gotten half way through it.

I grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder, before leaving I took another look behind me. I felt bad for leaving him to do so much work, but there is no way he wouldn't let me not go to class.

"You are taking too long, I will bite you to death."

"AHHHHHHHH!" I ran out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

I rushed into the classroom, barely making it alive, Hibari had chased me around the school. When I had finally made it to the classroom I had opened the door quickly without a knock and leaned on the door frame to support me while I caught my breath.

"Akiyama Tomoko, why are you just now coming to class?" Nezu shouted at me.

"Boxing...*gasp*...biting...*gasp*...Hibari." Was all I managed to get out. But the words "biting" and "Hibari" seemed to do the trick.

"Oh well, if that's the case, then go ahead and take your seat, but!" He paused to be dramatic. "I don't want it happening again! Understand?!" I weakly gave a nod in reply. I looked up at the classroom which was staring at me. And then I saw it, Tsuna panicking and an octopus head sitting behind him.  
_NOOOOOOOOOO I MISSED IT! I missed Gokudera's big entrance! Why?! Well, there is no helping it, got to work with what I got._ I put on my smile, now being able to breathe, and walked over to his desk.  
I raised my hand out towards him. "My name is Akiyama Tomoko, it's nice to meet you. I presume you are the new foreign exchange student from Italy?"

"Hmph, I heard your name earlier woman."

"Well, I missed yours."

"Gokudera Hayato. "

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Gokudera." I said still smiling holding my hand toward him still he didn't shake it.

"Hmph, I can't say the same." My smile became strained, but I just continued to smile.

"Hey, so~ have you guys met before?" A random student asked.

"Oh, us? Yeah, we have ran into each other once." My hand was still offered to him and I was still smiling.

"Get your nasty hand away from me, you look like an idiot. "

"Well, I am offering it to you to shake, it is a normal custom that humans do when greeting one another." I was still smiling. I am one dedicated person.

"Why the hell would I want to shake your hand?"

"I suggest you shake it or I will be finding another use for it." Still smiling over here!

"Like hell." Whack. I had brought up my hand and karate chopped his head.

"Whoops." My smile became more satisfied as Gokudera scowled.

"You little shit ! I will fucking blow you up!"

"Ma ma, you really shouldn't talk to her like that. She was just being friendly." Yamamoto cut in._ God, I love him. Sometimes he has really nice timing._

"Tsk, just stay out of my way, woman."

"Sure thing, hon." I turned to find the the teacher had been yelling at all of us, threatening to give us detention.

I sat down, and the rest of class I was amused by Tsuna fidgeting from Gokudera's glaring.

Hibari was pretty mad at me today for not coming to help him today, even though I have an excuse, so I decided to make it up to him during lunch. _Maybe I'll go buy him a bun or something? Then I should help him with his paperwork. I mean, I would be want to bite people as well if I had to do that amount of paperwork everyday by myself, too. _

*DINGDONG*

I went to stand up, but then I was surrounded._ Help! I will be torn to shreds by these pack of wolves._

"So, is it true?"

"The rumor couldn't be for real, could it?"

"No way! She would have told me first!"

"Psh, there is no way it's real."

Okay, I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I was saved when Yamamoto came to my rescue, yet again.

"Ma ma, everyone calm down, she can't breathe." Everyone went really quiet just looking at him. Yamamoto then walked up to me, everyone else taking a few steps back. Watching us. It was little creepy.

"Hey, Tomoko,"

"Yo, Yamamoto."

"Awww, I thought you said you were going to call me Takeshi now?" He said with pout._ NONONO, why did you say that so everyone could hear?!_ The damage was already done though. Many of the girls gasped in surprise and started to whisper.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today?" More whispers erupted.

"So, that's why you ditched us, huh?" One of my classmates, who was "friends" with Yamamoto, said.

"So, you could go eat with your girlfriend?" The boys laughed and gave him a bunch of thumbs up while Yamamoto just stood frozen, his blush slowly became darker as he realized the situation.

"EHH~ So it is true! The rumors were right!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Yamamoto were going out?" _W-w-what?_ I just stared in shock not really knowing what was going. I looked up at Yamamoto for answers but he didn't say anything. He just was mumbling some incoherent words and shaking his head and arms in front of him, while his face looked burnt to a crisp with blush.

"N-n-no! It's not l-l-like t-that!"

"Aw dude, you are too modest."

"Good job, you guys are perfect for each other!" One of the girls said. My mind finally returned to normal. _You crazy idiots_.

"We are NOT going out." Everyone looked at me, confused.

"What?! Did you reject him?"

"But you have always been in love with him." _That was not me!_ Was what I wanted to scream out to the class, but I didn't.

"I am sorry, but I have moved on."

"What! To who?"

"Awww, poor Yamamoto."

"Yeah, that sucks, dude."

"Have you got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Yup." I have no idea where this is going.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, really? Is he a hotty?"

"Yup." No really, I have no idea what I'm doing.

"What's his name?"

"Gokudera." Everyone was quiet.

"WHAT?!" Everyone chorused.

"But I thought you guys just met?"

"Well, it was love at first sight."

"Awwww, how romantic."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING WOMAN!?" I turned over my shoulder to smile at the raging silvrette.

"Awww, sweety, there is no need to be shy. I guess there is just no use hiding it now, I'm sorry."

"I'M NOT SHY! AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"I love you too, honey."

"DO YOU WISH TO BE BLOWN UP?"

"You shouldn't talk to her like that." Yamamoto stepped in looking, what one would say as pissed.

"WHAT'S THIS GOT TO DO WITH YOU FREAK? YOU JUST GOT DUMPED."

"I-it n-not like that." He blushed, but he still looked serious, or was trying too.

"Yama-Takeshi, its ok he is just being shy." I said smiling sweetly. "Well I need to go by some lunch, how about you come with me, sense my boyfriend is bashful." I grabbed onto Yamamoto before he had the chance to refuse, and smirked at Gokudera on the way out. Who scowled in return.

I ended up buying two melon buns.

"So are you and that new guy really dating?" I had been rushing back to the classroom so I would be able to see Tsuna get beat up Gokudera, when Yamamoto spoke. I looked back at him with an hesitant look, seeing that he was looking away from me, before I started to laugh my ass off.

"No way in hell, I would end up..." I stopped myself from saying something very inappropriate for 13 year olds to hear. "...We wouldn't get along."

"What really?" I looked back at Yamamoto, I had quickened my pace and he was following behind me with no problem. He had this look on his face of optimism.

"Why? Did you actually think that I was going outwith him?"

"Uh...yeah I did." He looked away embarrassed, his hand behind his head.

"I thought I just told you the other day that I didn't have a boyfriend? Did you think I was lying to you?" I had stopped now, my voice becoming sharp.

"um...I didn't...I just thought..." I walked up to wear he stood, letting him tower over me.

"You are the only one that knows about me Takeshi. I have told you the truth about everything, I have..." I had to stop myself, I was becoming angry. I took a deep breath allowing myself to calm, I felt that my chest was heavy with something almost like betrayal, something i was familiar with. But it wasn't that, it was disappointment.

"I'm sorry you are right, I shouldn't have thought that, it was rude and mean of me. Can you forgive me?" I was surprised by the sudden apology. I looked up again to see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, we gotta go or we will miss it." I said almost jogging down the hall, forgetting what just happened.

"Miss what?" He call behind me. I didn't answer though, just smiling to myself. _You will soon see. _

* * *

I went back to the classroom in time to see Tsuna in the hallway, running away from three guys. The ones that were trying to beat up Tsuna a few days ago. _So was that was them?_ I have thought over every scene I could possible think of from the anime and the manga, as well as the many fucking fanfictions I have read, every night. I remembered more than one would think (ITS MY FAVORITE SHOW GIVE ME A BREAK I PRACTICALLY WAS OBSESSIVE OVER IT), even the fact that right after Gokudera decides to join Tsuna he goes and beats up some kids. I really hope that those are the kids that get pulverized.

"Tomoko," Yamamoto brought me out of my sadistic thoughts.

"Huh?"

"W-well I was asking you if..." He was blushing a deep crimson, and looked sideways in embarrassment.

"No time, there is work that needs to be done." I grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him along with me as I followed Tsuna.

When we got there, Gokudera had already started his spech.

"I refuse to accept it. I'm the one who is fit to be the tenth." I looked around for a place for us to hide so we could watch, while they continued to talk. I found some big bushes that looked like they would work. I gestured over to the bushes to Yamamoto, and held a finger to my mouth to convey silence, he nodded and followed.

"You're a nuisance. Die right here." He got into a fighting position, a piece of dynamite in each hand.

"Wha! Dy-dynamite!" Tsuna's eyes practically bulged out, and he fell to the ground as Gokudera threw them at him. Right before they hit Tsuna, the fuses were putout. "R-Reborn!"

"You came earlier than expected Gokudera Hayato." Reborn just smiled.

"You know each other?"

"Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy."

"So this guy is in the Mafia?!"

"It's my first time meeting him as well, though."

"So you're the 9th gen's highly trusted assassin, Reborn. You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada right?"

"WHAT? What are you talking..."

"Yeah thats right. WEll, lets continue the killing." Oh god, you really don't know how much I love that kid.

"You're betraying me Reborn? You mean everything until now was a lie?"

"Thats wrong. I'm telling you to fight." He said raising his gun.

"WHA! F-fight with the transfer student? You've gotta be kidding me to fight with the mafia!" He started to run, but was blocked by Gokudera. I found myself giddy with excitement, I mean I was seeing a live performance of my favorite show, it was a hole new experience. Technically this time though, it was real, but I don't think it changes things that much.

Beside me, I saw Yamamoto start stand up, but I pulled on his arm bringing him back towards me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"He is in trouble I am going to help." I heard Reborn explaining how Gokudera was smoking bomb Hayato, and Tsuna screaming, but I focused on Yamamoto.

"It's just a game they're playing its not real, Tsuna won't get hurt." Yamamoto looked confused for a second, and looked back over to them for a second, realization then lit up his face.

"Oh, sorry," He laughed. "So those are just fireworks?" BOOM. Some of those fireworks just exploded.

"Silly of course there fireworks." I said rolling my eyes. "Why would he have real dynamite?" Yamamoto nodded his head in understanding, smiling once more, and looked towards the fight. Redirecting my gaze forward once more I saw the Tsuna was already in his dying will mode, defusing the bombs.

"DEFUSE DEFUSE DEFUSE DEFUSE DEFUSE DEFUSE." This really was an amazing sight to see, something one would deem impossible. Tsuna was going at inhuman speed, putting out all the fuses. I saw Yamamoto gasp beside me.

"TRIPLE BOMB! SHIT" But then all the bombs fell to the ground. _Come on Tsuna, you need to save him, this is what you do save people, he needs to be saved._ The stress was very intense, the realization that he could be killed laid on my mind. I found myself squeezing Yamamotos hand.

"DEFUSE DEFUSE DEFUSE DEFUSE DEFUSE!"

Tsuna saved him.

"Whew, made it somehow."

"I was mistaken you're the one who's fit to be the boss! 10th I'll follow you. Command me to do anything." He said bowing on his knees.

"Wah?!"

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." Reborn came in. Then Yamamoto spoke to me again distraction me from what was happening.

"Tomoko?" I saw that he was blushing not looking me in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Your hand." he said pointing to where it was. I was still holding on to his hand.

"Woops." I removed it quickly, Yamamoto just chuckled nervously.

"Tsuna was really amazing isn't he?" he said changing the subjects, looking normal again. Well, not exactly normal, he looked really amazed, eyes wide with curiosity and excitement.

"Well of course." I said looking forward again.

"This game you are playing seems pretty fun, do you think I could join." It seems like no matter what happens people will still reacted the same way.

"Sure, go ask him now." I said pushing him forward. He got up and ran towards the three.

"Yo, Tsuna that was pretty amazing do you think I could join?" I noticed the three guys from before around the corner talking, it seems like they hadn't noticed that Tsuna was just around the corner. I left them there, Gokudera screaming at Yamamoto to get his hands off the Tenth, and walked up to the three guys.

"Hey guys!" They turned their heads towards me, just now noticing my presence.

"Hey Akiyama, what you doing here?" I smiled sweetly.

"Nothing really, but did you guys notice that Tsuna was right over there?" They looked around the corner.

"Oh yeah, he is right there!"

"Isn't that the new transfer student?"

"Lets go beat up Dame-Tsuna."

"Sounds good to me."

"See ya later Akiyama."

"Bye, Bye." I smiled sweetly, but as soon as there backs were turned, is became a deadly smirk. My work was done here.

I left them there without saying goodbye, not that Tsuna or Gokudera new that I was even there in the first place. I decided I should apologize for this morning to Hibari, it seemed like I had left him to do a lot of work.

When I made it to the reception room this time I made sure to knock.

"Come in." I slowly opened the door, only to then dodge a tonfa. Yeah, I'm getting too used to this. I looked to see that Hibari hadn't even looked like he had moved to even throw his tonfa. Maybe he had traps hidden in the room just in case he wasn't here.

"What are you doing here, I didn't ask you to come." Hibari glared at me.

"Awww you're so mean, and I'm only trying to be nice." I said as I walked over to the desk. He had finished going threw a good two thirds of the stack of papers from this morning, but they still had been just piled on the other side of the desk still needing to be organized, filed, reviewed, processed, blah blah blah.

I took one of the melon buns and threw it at Hibari, who easily caught it.

"What is this?"

"Lunch, sorry if its not gourmet."

"Lunch will be over soon, if you are late, I will bite you."

"I think I'm going to skip."

"Skipping is prohibited, I will bite you to death."

"I think it's fine if given permission to do so, especially if ordered by the schools prefect. Plus I will be helping out the school by being here." I picked up all the papers I could hold and went to sit on the couch. He didn't say anymore, and when the bell rang a few minutes later he didn't bring it up.

I sorted through the papers while I munched on my melon bun when Kusakabe came in. I gave him instructions on what needed to be sent to whom, where, and why, and what needed to be done with them. He didn't object to me giving him orders, in a matter of fact, I think he was happy that it was me instead of the deadly raven.

We managed to finish in record time, and there was only an hour left before school was out, but Hibari hadn't even touched his melon bun. _Oh well, maybe i will get to eat it._ I stood in front of Hibari as he finish up the last detail to the very last paper, he gave it to me and I looked it over, then wrote out a note that the the funds for the science club need to be examined further, because of the large increase of spending they had been doing lately, and then placed in with the others to give to Kusakabe to carry out. I then placed the paper with a file and locked in up in the cabinet.

"Be my secretary." I was surprised by the sudden talking coming from Hibari. Over the past few hours we hadn't really talk, more like Hibari mumbled some things under his breath about stupid herbivores, and damages to the school, and then every once in awhile a tonfa being thrown at me, I was now able to dodge one out of five of them.

"Be what?" _What did he just say? Did I hear right?_

"Secretary." I studied him for a few moments, but he kept his face blank, and watched me as well.

"No thank you." I said returning back to what I was doing.

"Why not?" There was a sharpness to his voice.

"Because then I would practically be your personal slave. I see the way you treat Kusakabe, and he is the vice-president. I'm not eager to bow to your every whim, so no thank you I will pass." I went over to the couch, cleaning up any mess that was made. _Yeah, I know, I was completely contradicting my statement. _

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him again. " Why do you even want me? You have Kusakabe, right? He is capable of doing this stuff."

"No. He is a herbivore." I don't understand his logic.

"Does that mean I'm not?"

"Don't get full of yourself herbivore, you are just a capable one...sometimes." I rolled my eyes, then had to dodge another tonfa, which I failed at doing. "Besides, he is too busy running the rest of the disciplinary committee to have time to do this work."

"So you are saying that I'm not good for the real job, that I am only capable of sorting through paperwork?" I was getting a little pissed. "Do you really only see me as a tool for you to use? I came here willingly to help you, and now you are just trying to dump your work on me, what the hell?"

I picked up my belongings, and started to make my way out of the room, when I heard a slam. I turned to see a very pissed off Hibari, whose had stood up, his hands on his desk.

"Do you really think I would just let anyone handle those documents Herbivore, do I need to bite some sense into you?" Thats when it clicked. This was just him trying to ask for help, he knew that Kusakabe was too busy and didn't want to burden him with more responsibilities. If he had wanted to just get someone to do his work for him it would have been easy for him. But he didn't.

He was only just now trusting me with this responsibility fully. Over the past days he had slowly been trusting me with more work, this meant that he had started to trust me. Hell, this meant that he DID trust me. I just threw that trust aside. I felt the guilt start to eat me.

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I misunderstood." I then looked back up looking directly at him, showing my true emotions. "I'm sorry."His eyes softened, well as much as was possible, which meant he wasn't glaring at me anymore.

"hmf." He dropped back down in his chair crossing his arms, and turning his head to the side._ Hehe, he was pouting, he **almost** looks cute._

"Will you forgive me?"He refused to look at me, arms still crossed. My smile widened.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee, I'll buy you a hamburger." He stiffened.

"How did you know that I liked hamburgers." Oops, I wasn't supposed to know that.

"Well I just thought that, since you're a **carnivore** and all..." That did it. I seemed to have pleased him by saying that.

"Fine, it better be good though, or I will bite you to death."

"Alright! One hamburger coming right up!" I said, already walking out the door a huge smile on my face.

* * *

I had been able to leave the school with no problem at all, thanks to permission from the school prefect. I looked back on to the girls memories, to find that there was a place not too far away that had great hamburgers.

When I had ordered, I told them to not put any toppings on it, and have to put two patties on it, it costs extra, but only the best for my little skylark.

When I had come back to the reception room one one was there. I walked around a bit hoping to run into him when instead I found Kusakabe. I asked him where my beloved skylark was, he merely pointed upwards, shaking his head.

I ran to the roof, and when I made it to the door I made sure to open it quietly. Hibari was most likely sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up. When I opened the door I couldn't see anyone, and I thought for a second that I had come to the wrong roof, but right before I left I noticed that a legs was dangling off the edge above me.

I walked forward closing the door beside me. Getting on my tippy toes, I tried to push my present next to Hibari so that he would see it when he awoke. I almost had gotten there when Hibari suddenly sat up.

I jumped back, still holding his food. "I AM SORRY I DIDN"T MEAN TO WAKE YOU DONT BITE ME!"

"I wasn't asleep."

"Wha?"

"I was waiting for you, give me my food now herbivore." I did as I was told, thankful that I wasn't getting the shit beat out of me, or bit out of me. He opened the container, took the burger out, then dropped the container on the ground, which I picked up. Littering is bad guys.

I watched nervously as he took the first bite. His face showed nothing, neither like or dislike as he chewed. But when he took another bite, I let out the breathe I had been holding. Hibari sat down and then rested his back to the fence (I was afraid that it was going to break at any second), and I just stood there, as he finished his burger.

He handed me his trash when he finished, and I started to walk out the door when he stopped me. "So is this a yes?" I was confused for a second before realizing he was talking about becoming his secretary. I let out a long sigh before replying.

"Of course, oh great all powerful Hibari-sama, but I'm I not just going to take all the shit you give to me and follow your every will."

Hibari looked slightly pissed, opened his mouth but closed it once more then looked as if he was really forcing himself. "I understand." He said through gritted teeth. W_hat? Did he just say yes_?

"Wait, you're agreeing to those terms?" He glared at me, gritting his teeth, his fingers flexing as if he was aching to grab hold of his weapon.

"Yes, now leave before I bite you." I couldn't help but smile.

"I look forward to working with you Hibari." I said in a sing song voice running towards the door. I closed it just in time behind me, because as soon as I closed it i felt something bang against it. Wow, I think I just made a new friend.

*DING DONG*

School got out, so I just walked down the stairs then blended into the crowd of people leaving the school. I walked by myself to the gates, taking my time, as the crowd thinned out. Then something blinded my vision. I brought my elbow back and jammed it into the stomach of the one covering my eyes.

"Ouch, that was mean." Said someone laughing. I turned around to see Yamamoto behind me rubbing the spot where I elbowed him.

"Oops, sorry."

"No big deal, so you going home?"

"Yup, do you have practice today?"

"Nope, wanna walk together? Today is friday so the shop is going to be pretty busy, my old man wanted to know if you wanted to come by and help?"

"TODAY IS FRIDAY!" I hadn't even noticed. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Yup, so are you busy?"

"Nope, I can come help out today. YAY! I get to sleep in tomorrow! oh, by the way, did you get to join Tsunas game." We started walking once more towards the gate. Yamamoto just laughed a little weakly.

"Not really, he said he didn't want me to join, and the new kid kept on telling me how it wasn't game." He said a little disappointed, but then his mood changed and he looked determined. "But I'm not giving up, I'll show them that they should let me in!"

"Go at it! You would be a great addition to the...game." I almost said famiglia.

"HEY, YOU THERE, HAVE AN EXTREME MATCH WITH ME!" I froze, me and Yamamoto were already out the gate, and someone was screaming behind us, that could only be one person. _This was too soon they aren't supposed to know each other yet._ I was about to grab Yamamoto and start running but then he had the great idea to ruin that plan.

"You talking to us?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"I EXTREMELY AM!" I turned to look at my worst enemy, at least at the moment, when Xanxus comes around then we will have a problem.

"I am not boxing with you."

"BUT YOU ARE IN THE BOXING CLUB!" Yamamoto looked at me in surprise.

"I thought you didn't like sports?"

"What I don't, don't tell me you belie..."

"I NEED YOU ON THE TEAM YOU WERE EXTREMELY GOOD!"

"You can box too? I thought you didn't do any athletics? Why didn't you tell me?" Yamamoto looked really hurt, and at this point with all the yelling and accusations I was about to start hyperventilating.

"When I was younger my dad bought a punching bag on a whim, and taught me how to punch, that was it, nothing else, I don't know anything about boxing!"

"YOU WILL LEARN TO THE EXTREME!"

"If you are joining the boxing club, then you have to play baseball with me." Yamamoto said with an uncharacteristic serious face.

"Wha..wait, no, I, im... IM IN A CLUB ALREADY!"

"Woh really? what club? you never told me?"

"YOU CAN DO BOTH TO THE EXTREME!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW THIS!" I grabbed hold of Yamamoto and made a run for it. Ryohei was stupid so if we just took a complicated path we would lose him.

We made it to the shop about 20 minutes later, me sweaty and out of breath, and Yamamoto just standing there smiling like it was nothing. _I REALLY need to work on my stamina_. We walked in to greet his father.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Yamamoto."

"Hey Takeshi, Akiyama."

"Please just call me Tomoko." He nodded in reply. The night was busy, but we were able to handle it with no difficulty at all, and many people left good tips. I tried to give it to his dad but he refused saying that it was the only way he could pay me. I only agreed that I would take half of it if Takeshi took the other.

Takeshi then declared that he would buy me a baseball glove so that we could practice too, no matter HOW MUCH I told him I had no interest in it whatsoever.

"Fine! I'll practice baseball with you! BUT, I am not going to join the softball team, and don't expect me to do it often."

"Thats ok with me." He smiled as he finished up wiping down the table he was working at. I continued to wash the dishes. I was about to say something else to him, when he got this look on his face like he had a great idea.

"DAD! DAD!" He called out. Tsuyoshi stuck his head out from the kitchen replying to his son request.

"Yes?"

"Can Tomoko spend the night? Tonight's friday and we don't have school tomorrow we could have a sleepover!" Both me and his dad didn't say anything, we slowly turned to one another, are eyebrows raised.

"Does your son really not understand why that's wrong?" Tsuyoshi, scratched the back of his neck. Father like son.

"Well, I guess I haven't talked to him yet about that stuff, but there never has been any reason too." Takeshi just looked back and forth between the both of us looking completely lost. I sighed. Looks like I have to do all the work around here.

"Sorry, Takeshi, I dont think thats going to happen."

"Awww why not? We could watch movies and eat popcorn! I have never had anyone spend the night at my place before! It would be lot of fun!" Takeshi had this look on his face that held such great hope and excitement. _Oh the guilt, I feel like such a horrible person now._

"I'M SORRY!" In my frustration in myself for having to put Takeshi down I threw my sponge at him, slapping him across the face. It stuck there for a moment, then slowly slid down his face before falling and hitting the floor. It was quiet for a moment, the three of us being surprised by the turn of events. Then all at once we started to crack up, including Tsuyoshi.

I ended up having to take home another large amount of extra sushi once again, after having it force on me. I left leaving a slightly disappointed Takeshi, but I had promised I would go shopping with him the next day to buy a baseball glove, so he was still in high spirits.

I found myself taking a detour on my way home. I ended up in front of Hibari's home. I rang the doorbell, two seconds later the gate was swung open forcefully. Hibari stood in front of me, looking enraged, with messy hair, and a white shirt that was unbuttoned a little too low. Hibari looked me over, and when he realized it was me his sharp gaze became a little less threatening.

"Delivery." I held the box in front of me towards Hibari, who eyed it suspiciously. "I'm not poisoning you dude, its just sushi." He took the box from my hands, still eyeing me in suspension.

"What do you want herbivore?"

"Nothin, night." I turned and waved over my shoulder.

Ok, two guardians down in one day, five more to go, things are looking good.

* * *

OMAKE.

I really wanted to bite her, VERY much.

She had pissed me off the whole day. Being late in the morning, defying me when I demanded she go to class at the end of lunch, and then when she denied my gracious offer, she turned me down.

She somehow knew my weakness though. No, I don't have any weakness, and there was no way a herbivore like her would know it even if I did. She got me my favorite meal, and then ended up negotiating terms with me. WITH ME.

I agreed to eat, but it left me with even more of a desire to bite her.

I had just gotten home from patrolling, and was in the middle of undressing to take a shower when the doorbell rang. I had to pull up my pants again before I went to the door.

I was pissed, who the fuck came to my house this late at night, no one besides Kusakabe knew where I lived. I swung open the door forcefully, my white button up shit all the way unbuttoned, revealing my chest, and belt unbuckled.

In front of me stood HER. I had forgotten that she also knew where I lived. She held out the food in her hand towards me, but I had no interest in it. I wanted to bite her.

I **REALLY** wanted to bite her.

I grabbed her outstretched hand and jerk her in, slamming the gate behind her, then I pushed her against the gate. This caused her to drop the box of food on the ground. Her eyes widened and she looked for an escape. There was no way that I was going to let that happen.

I placed both my hands against the gate, next to each side of her head, blocking her from moving. She looked like a cornered little rabbit, one that I wanted to eat.

I then went for the kill, following my instinct.

I dug my fangs into her neck, causing her to gasp. I bit in another place.

"H-hibari!" She gasped again. I loved it, I wanted her scream my name again. I continued biting any piece of flesh my teeth could find around her neck.

"S-stop." She said breathlessly pulling at my hair. I stopped for a second looking her in the eyes smirking. I went for one more, making it the longest. I took a step back admiring my work.

She was pushing herself up against the wall for support, her face red in anger and something else. I couldn't help but have my smirk widen.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU HIBARI!" She then slammed open the gate and ran away.

I really liked biting her.

* * *

**Woops, was that to much? Idk if thats what an omake is exactly, but whatever. NO REGRETS. **

**Hehe, hope you enjoyed. **


	12. Joining The Turf Head

**Thank you darlings ~~~ Xx79oo9, Sora Rai, shanagi95, happytth, InfinitePetals , FEARFLUFFLY, bbyshytempa, Linh02, Anello Della Campana , JustaAnonyGuest, Eovin, fatesmask, and Airal.**

**So just saying you guys are going to be hella pissed at me because this is a chapter that is both short and has nothing to do with the plot what-so-ever. MUHAHAHA **

**But I'm writing the next one already, it should progress with the plot. **

**and about that whole thing about whether I should do long or short chapters, its just going to be a mixture of both, DONT HATE BRUH. **

* * *

"So you're a lefty?" It took me a moment to respond.

"Oh yeah, I am." I just nodded not carrying about this situation. "Wait," I just realized. "How did you know I was a lefty?" I stared suspiciously at Yamamoto who had about five gloves in his hands that he was looking at.

"Uh..." He just answered me with a laugh and I just shook my head not willing to hear the answer. This kid surprised me, he wasn't always as stupid as he let on, but he was still stupid. Ever since meeting Ryohei, I had a new level of stupid.

Both me and him went to a sports store, and I have to say I was **really** bored. You know how guys hate shopping with there girlfriend but do it anyway to make them happy, that was me right now. Yamamoto practiced swinging I think every single bat that was there, made me try on almost every single girl lefty glove, and made a stupid comment about how we should get matching work out clothes. I really couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

He then proceeded to tell me to get the pink hello kitty glove because he thought I would look cute with it. At that point I just picked up one of the gloves I had tried out earlier went to the register, bought it, then stormed out of there. _Ok, this kid was nice and all, but no. _We had been in there for almost **two** hours.

I stepped out of the store, leaving him inside to finish up, just in time to see Tsuna speed past me screaming. I stared at his dust cloud (yes, there was one, no joke, anime world is weird), that he left behind him, in confusion, then turned my head in the direction which he came from.

There, tied up to a poll was a huge, furious's, terrifying, red eyed, devil...Chihuahua.

When Yamamoto finally made it out it was only to see me on the ground in the fetal position laughing my ass off.

"Are you ok?" He asked tilting his head to the said, amused and smiling at me.

"Better than ever." I reached out my hand, which he took pulling me upwards. "Oh by the way, if you ever try to get me to buy something pink again, I will..." Again I don't need to taint his mind with appropriate things, I'll leave that to Gokudera. "Cough, um... I'll set that Chihuahua on you." I said pointing at the beast.

"Oh I'm scared."

* * *

We made it to the baseball field which was, thankfully, deserted, without anyone getting there head bit off my any Chihuahua's, thank god.

"So you know how to play?"

"I know the concept and the rules. That doesn't mean that I can play."

"But you were good at throwing?"

"That doesn't mean I can bat."

"I'll teach you." He kindly suggested.

"No, no, no, no, no I don't think so, we aren't going to have one of those movie moments where you come up behind me and teach me how to bat, I understand how to do it, even though its been five years."

"So when you were eight when you played." I looked at him, with a complete are-you-being-serious face.

"No..."

"OOOHHH!" he finally got it. What about this whole I'm from a different universe, in someone elses body, and I'm older than I look so hard to understand. Dude, get it right. But, now that I think about it, its would actually be better if he forgot.

He tossed me the ball, which I wasn't able to catch. I had jumped and reached my hand as far as I could upwards but it just went right over. "How tall do you think I am idiot!"

"Sorry." We continued this charade for a while, us eventually getting used to the rhythm of each others throws.

"So you know how to box?" He asked.

"I thought I already said that I didn't?"

"But that one guy thought you could, what was his name again?"

"I can't." I said ignoring his question, he doesn't need to know him. I then tried throwing my ball faster.

"But you said your dad..." I caught his throw then took a few steps back to test how far I could go.

"Yeah, my "Real" dad had just found a punching bag and thought was cool. He then went on a whole rant about how I should be able to defend myself, and how there will be some persistent guys when I get older." I threw it faster than before but it angled off course causing Yamamoto to have to lunge to get it. I muttered a sorry before continuing.

But he didn't know boxing either, he just knew how to punch. He was a lot more..." I pondered on what word to use for a second. ""active" than me when he was a kid."

"What does that mean?" I caught his throw again. It was perfectly straight at me, and I could tell he wasn't using any of his real strength, by the way it almost softly landed in the palm of my glove.

"He got into a lot of fights when he was a kid, something I did not inherit from him." I was about to throw back the ball when I realized the irony of my statement. In my other life I may have been a pretty good kid never getting into fights (also the fact that I was girl helped with that), but in this world I was going to mostly likely end up getting involved in **many** fights, it may not me who will do fighting though.

"Wow do you think I could meet your dad he seems cool." I had to give Yamamoto another one of those are-you-really-that-stupid looks.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hm? oh you meant your dad from..."

"Yamamoto!" I had to yell at him to shut up, and found myself looking around us as if someone maybe listening. I walked over to him so that we were close enough that no one would be able to hear us. "You can't ever say that ok? Not even to me when you think we are alone." Reborn has hiding spots hidden everywhere, even if it isn't likely that he is here now, in the future he may be. I don't need another gun to the face.

"You have to just put away that information in your mind ok?" He nodded. "Takeshi, I need you to understand that you can't ever tell anyone, _**ever."**_ I emphasized the last part giving him a good healthy glare, causing him to shaking his head up and down so fast that I swear it looked like he was having a seizure.

"Also, in the future I may have to lie to everyone, including you, I really don't know what will happen, but I need you to trust me." He nodded his head again.

"Can you **trust** me Takeshi? Even if you think I'm wrong, or you know I'm lying, I need you to just go along with it and believe in me." My eyes pierced at him.

"I understand." He returned my look, and i knew he was speaking the truth.

"SORRY WERE YOU TOO MAKING OUT TO THE EXTREME?" Both of us were startled and looked to the intruder. When his words finally processed in my mind, I looked between Yamamoto and myself to see the we were both very close. _I hope my breathe wasn't stinky._

"Get the hell out of here Ryohei!" I love how he interrupted us by apologizing for interrupting us, when he could have just moved along. Not that we were making out or about to or anything, no-no-no-no-no-no-no.

"IT'S YOU! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!"

"I will murder you." I said in a monotone voice, and a straight face.

"YOU ARE SCARY TO THE EXTREME! JOIN MY CLUB!"

"No."

"YES."

"No."

"YES."

"Yes."

"NO!." Both me and Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle to one another.

"I DON'T GET IT TO THE EXTREME! BUT JOIN MY CLUB!"

"I think you should do it." I looked at Yamamoto who had been the one to utter those words, giving him I-will-kill-you-too look.

"Are we done here, let's leave." I turned around the way we had come from picking up my belonging that I had set on the ground.

"PLEASE!" Ryohei just continued to follow me and Yamamoto. I would quicken my pace, and then so would he. Finally after an hour of him yelling in my ear (I think I went deaf) I caved. I have to give him props, his methods work.

"Fine, but I will just be the coaches assistants assistant, but only in the matters that involve external affairs out of boxing, and nothing to do with the association of the boxing club ."

"EXTREME!" Idiot, there was no such position, my methods work as well. I also just said I will only work with things the are outside of boxing only, which would mean that I don't have anything to do with boxing at all.

Ryohei just ran off pumping his fist finally leaving me and Yamamoto alone, but only with a headache.

"Wow, you really joined the boxing club." Yamamoto laughed besides me.

He didn't get what I just said either. I facepalmed.

* * *

Sunday morning I got a letter telling me how I was officially a member of the boxing club.

Screw you too life.


	13. BA for Bitchin' Awesome

**First of all I will be dedicating (I almost put decapitating LOL) this chapter to my *cough cough* 100 REVIEWER! WOOT WOOT! RIGHT ON GUYS! That would be happytth. **

**Idk if you know this, but I have an email notice whenever I get a review/follower/favorite that goes straight to my phone so I literally have panic attack when ever I get one. No joke, I was at work and everyone that was there was like "are you ok?" and I was like "BETTER THAN EVER BITCHES!" **

**Thanks as well, you are just as awesome babes~~~ Xx79oo9, shanagi95, Manami Uchiha, Arcane Mirari, and FreeWeirdGal**

**So I know the last chapter was short so I made it up to you guys this time! YAY! **

**Also many of you have been wondering "what is the pairing for this?" well I am going to tell you right now.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST KIDDING YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! KUFUFUFUFU~**

* * *

I once again was forced to come to school at an ungodly hour by my new boss. Well, not my boss. Tsuna was my boss, but what does that make Hibari? I can have two bosses, right? Anyway, I ended up spending most of the morning sorting out paperwork and sleeping while Hibari went on his rounds. I slept on his extremely (oh god, I have been around Ryohei way too much) couch. I really don't think that those couches are normal for school furniture; I think some "persuading" went into getting them. Gotta keep the prefect happy afterall.

After a while I woke up. I still had some time before class started, so I headed to the library. I returned my Les Miserables book, that I had finished reading over the weekend, and took a quick look around. I spotted a novel with a bird on its cover, once again reminding me of my skylark. That's when it popped into my head. I walked back over to the librarian.

"Excuse me, do you have any books on how to tame animals. More specifically, birds?" She gave me a curious look.

"Why, yes we do. Is this for a project?"

"Yes, it is. Do you think you could help me find them?"

"Why, of course. It's not everyday someone comes in using books for research. Kids usually use the computer now a days."_ Oh yeah, I could have just googled it,_ _oh well_. There were ten books total about taming animals, which I asked to leave in the library so that I could pick them up later.

I made it to class in time, but before I opened the door I heard my name, so I stood behind the door to listen.

"Don't you think Akiyama has been acting weird lately?"

"Yeah, what do you think is up with her?"

"She been totally balling on us everyday, like what the hell?"

"Have you noticed she stopped doing her hair and makeup?"

"Who wouldn't notice? Before, that was the only thing going for her, now she is just ugly."

"I know right! There is no way she is going out with the new Italian hotty."

"Yeah, he is way too good for her."

"So is Yamamoto, I wonder why he even talks to her?"

"He probably just feels sorry for her." They continued on, but I blocked them out. I wouldn't have in the slightest bit cared about what they where saying if I didn't know them as oppose to them just being some random classmates that I didn't know. That wasn't the case though, these were people that the REAL Akiyama Tomoko was friends with. People she had considered to be close with, but it's not like she had never done the same thing to them. All this back stabbing. Even in this other universe, it still exists.

I slammed open the door bringing everyone's attention to myself. The girls who had been talking looked at one another, wondering if I had heard them. It didn't matter anymore, me trying to hid myself. It had stopped mattering the minute Reborn had found out, the second I joined Tsuna. I didn't care that I wasn't playing the part of Akiyama Tomoko anymore. I was playing me.

I walked in casually like I hadn't heard anything and sat down, giving them all a sweet smile. I'm sure it made them think that I hadn't heard any of those hurtful words. Then class continued as normal, they even talked to me like they hadn't all been bad mouthing me. Yamamoto came in a little latter saying hi to me before he sat down. So, I could prove to myself, and everyone else, that I didn't have to play this role. When Tsuna walked in (late again), I greeted him along with Yamamoto.

Everyone gasped and looked at each other, confused as to what just happened, as Tsuna stammered a greeting to us as well. He was just so cute that it really lightened my mood, making me forget the grief.

_Okay, so what happened last time was...oh yes! Gokudera came in, then after that is...? I don't remember?_

"Akiyama Tomoko." I stood and walked a Nezu's desk as he called my name to get my test. He didn't say anything, because I had a perfect average grade, done on purpose, obviously. I walked to my desk, not even glancing at my test, then it hit me. _RIGHT! Nezu is next. Hehe, that bastard is finally going to get it. _

When Tsuna's name was finally called and Nezu started to insult him with his "hypothetically" nonsense, I really felt like strangling him. But then, that's when my wonderful "boyfriend" came into play.

He just walked in all badass-like with his hands in his pockets, walking like a gangster. _Damnnnnnnnnnn~ what a hawty!_

"HEY! YOU'RE LATE!" Nezu yelled at him. "What're doing coming in at this time?"

Gokudera just then turned and gave him an icy glare which made everyone in the class, but me, shiver. Are you kidding me? Of course it didn't do squat on me, I work with Hibari motherfuckers.

"Man, he's scary..."

"Word around is that he beat down the senpais." And then there was Tsuna who just looked forward, acting as though he didn't know him, just twitching in his seat nervously. Gokudera just walked over to Tsuna's desk and then right as he got there...

"GOOD MORNING, 10TH GEN!" The look on his face was priceless; it was that of a puppy dog looking up at his master waiting for praise, jesus, just too good. I had to slam my head on to my desk and pounded my fist onto the desk in order to stop myself from having a fangirlism. I then sat back up with a straight face as though nothing just happened, the only proof being the red mark on my forehead.

"What's going on?"

"When did they become friends?"

"No, wait...Tsuna probably became Gokudera's bitch." I had to claw my fingernails into my arm in order to stop myself from laughing, if anyone was the bitch around here it was Gokudera, and maybe me, I was kind of Hibari's bitch.

"N-no you've got it wrong..." Tsuna spluttered out.

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but let's say there's someone who carelessly came to class late without question, he hangs out with a loser because like-people gravitate towards one another..." Gokudera just turned around slowly eyes covered in darkness.

"Old man..." _Kufufufu~ he's gonna get it._ "I won't forgive any insults towards 10th Gen Sawada!" He then picked Nezu up by his collar and pinned him to the desk. Everyone in the classroom was frozen as Tsuna was freaking out.

"I said it was hypothetically speaking..."

"Yo!" Gokudera just looked over to Tsuna with this huge smile on my face. "10th Gen, should I drop this guy?" I couldn't take it, the way Tsuna looked: panicking, the way Gokudera looked, smiling with his puppy dog face, the way Nezu looked: scared as shit, it was too much, I couldn't take it.

I fell out of my seat laughing my ass off. I think that Nezu was pissed at my reaction and that's how I ended up in the principal's office along with Gokudera and Tsuna, getting threatened to be expelled. I lazily sat in one of the office chairs while Nezu ranted on. This didn't matter to me, I already knew how this was going to play out.

Now, you may think I just didn't care for school, that it didn't matter for me, but that's wrong. Well, see this wasn't really my life. If this had been happening in my world, I would probably have been freaking out as much as Tsuna was at this moment. But I knew the plot, knew it would work out. Even if it didn't, I could always just let Hibari know that there was a fake teacher here and then that would most likely solve that problem, along with getting rid of Nezu, **permanently.**

**I** knew that there was no need to call Hibari for this, though when Nezu then declared that we should find 15 year time capsule. The three of us left, Gokudera went on his own and I followed behind Tsuna quietly as he had mental break down.

"I don't want to be expelled!"

"Just because you won't be able to see your wonderful Kyoko anymore? You're so mean." I brought his attention to me once more and then looked to the side, covering my face while pretending to cry.

"N-no, that's not it." He waved his hands in front of me, trying to reassure me.

"Really? Then why?" I said, doing the worst possible acting of fake crying ever, though Tsuna believed me.

"I do w-want to see Kyoko," He looked down a little shamefully, but then played with the end of his shirt nervously. "B-but I also want to be able to see y-you." Oh god, my heart... I think it just had an overload of cuteness, can't. contain. myself. I pounced.

"OH GOD! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO SEE YOU, TOO!" I think I had cut off the circulation of blood to his head, that explained why his face lost all color.

"If you don't want to get expelled that badly then why are you going home without digging up the time capsule, loser?" I let go of Tsuna and allowed him to breathe.

"Reborn, right?" He had said as soon as he regained his breath, looking around to see a tiny form of him. "The hell! You're small! What happened?" Then Reborn (well, leon really) opened his mouth and his tongue extended to hit Tsuna in the eye. I had to once again cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Then the wall flew open and a little room, that was fully furnished, appeared with Reborn in it.

"This is leon the form of the memorizing chameleon . You probably didn't notice because he hid his presence, but he was on my head the whole time."

"I DID NOTICE!"

"10th Gen, over here!" Then came out Gokudera, crawling out of that little hole. I had to lean myself against the wall, hiding my face, as I laughed. But they just ignored me like I wasn't even there.

"Reborn was instructing me on the basics of killing."_ Aww no fair, why do you get to be all buddy-buddy with Reborn?_ Then, he suddenly bowed in front of Tsuna "More importantly, I'm very sorry! Things turned out like this without me knowing that you didn't want to be expelled that badly!"

"EH?!"

"Since things are like this, let's dig up the time capsule at any cost."

"Gokudera..."

"I have a good idea in mind. Just leave it to me."

"..."

"If we blow up the grounds with these, it'll be fast." He said a huge smile on his face, handing Tsuna a bundle of dynamite. "This is your share!"

"WHA!" Tsuna's eyes practically bulged out. "N-no, dynamite isn't good."

"Well, see you later!" He said already leaving.

"WAIT! I don't want it! Don't make things worse!" But Gokudera wasn't there anymore.

"If you don't want them, I'll take them." I said pointing to the dynamite, offering a helpful smile. Tsuna wearily nodded, handing me the dynamite._ Hehe~ This may come in handy later_. Then the both of us heard the teachers talking to one another in the classroom.

Tsuna walked over to listen, but I just inspected my new treasure. _Give me a break, how often does one get dynamite?_ I then scooted over to where Reborn was just sipping his coffee, like nothing mattered in the world, not taking notice of me. I got as close as I dared, and then took a look around the secret base. Let's just say this, it was pretty damn cool. Being a baby isn't that bad, I don't know why they make such a big fuss over it later.

"Hey, Reborn." He looked at me as if this was the first time noticing my existence. His black eyes held no emotions. _Creepy_. "You think sometime I can come into one of your bases?" I said pointing at myself, smiling.

"Why?"

"Because it's cool."

"Yes, I know." Then there was an explosion, I sat up to take a look out the window to see the school grounds exploding. I then saw Tsuna fall onto the ground, slumped over and crying, blabbing about how there was no hope. But then I saw Reborn in front him. I looked back into where I had just saw him in his hideout, but the door was close with no sign that it was ever there. _When...? What? How...?_ I just shook my head, it was no use for me to try and figure out something that couldn't be explained.

"REBORN! SPLIT THE PLAYGROUND WITH MY DYING WILL!" This was my first time actually seeing him get hit by the dying will bullet (Yamamoto had distracted me yesterday). I just gaped in awe; seeing Tsuna practically explode out of his skin, just to be left in his boxers, which had stars all over them.

Reborn sat on the window sill, aiming a gun at Tsuna while I just enjoyed the show. When I saw Nezu walk out to the playground, after they had destroyed it, I just turned around and started to walk to the Reception room.

"Where are you going?" I turned to look at Reborn.

"I just found some nice prey for my little skylark. I'm going to inform him of it." I said with a smirk. Reborn nodded in approval. I then continued on to my destination. _Kufufu~ I can't wait for Nezu to get what he deserves._

* * *

After I had inform Hibari of the situation, he became furious and stalked over to where he would find him, tonfas already in hand. I walked to my classroom, which was in total chaos, and picked up my things without drawing any attention to myself.

I then walked over to the library and picked up my books from the librarian, who I was now buddies with. I figured that there really was no point into me going back to class now that we didn't have a teacher, so I started to make my way outside.

On my way to find Hibari, Gokudera passed me in the hallway, sticking his nose up at me.

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" I said in a teasing voice.

"You're not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say, hon." I winked at him. He just blushed and turned away dramatically. "Oh and by the way, if you didn't remember, **I** am Tsuna's Righthand man." I was just having way to much fun with this guy.

"LIKE HELL! I am!"

"If I recall correctly, you said, and I quote, "Like I would ever want to be the right arm of such a wimp."" Gokudera just stood there, face pale, looking horrified at remembering the accident. He then proceeded to walk up to the wall and bang his head against it.

Tsuna then walked in to see this strange turn of events. "Gokudera!" The silverette then turned his head, smiling at his beloved boss, a huge bump on his forehead.

"Tenth!"

"What happened, Tomoko?!" I just looked at Tsuna, acting like this whole situation was normal.

"Oh, I was just claiming my spot as your righthand man, or well, woman." Gokudera then just fell on the floor in front of Tsuna bowing.

"I will try harder to prove to you that I am worthy of becoming your right hand man!"

"WHA?!"

"Hayato, darling~ I already got dibbs, you ain't got no chance, bruh." At that I turn away from the cursing bomber, making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound. _Wait, what?_ I mean, walking down the hallway.

I made it to where the school yard had been destroyed to find Hibari still having his...fun...  
I leaned against the brick wall, my dynamite hidden within my bag. I opened the first book in my pile and then proceeded to read it out loud.

Now, you may be wondering. Why the hell am I reading books to Hibari on taming animals? Well, I couldn't remember exactly what happened, but I know that Hibari tames Hibird when he is captured by my Mukuro, and sends it off to get help.

Okay, I may be wrong, but I can't remember that part very well. All I know is that he needs to tame his beloved Hibird, he won't be whole without it. I doubt that, at the moment, he has any knowledge on taming animals at all and if he does... well then, less work for me. Wait, why did you think I got these books? Did you think I was trying to tame Hibari? Hell no, I don't want to know what would happen if I tried. There was then this cracking sound which made me shiver, but I didn't look up, though I was pretty sure Hibari was done having his...fun.

"Herbivore, why are you reading that nonsense?"

"Well, do you know how to tame animals?"

"Why would I waste my time on herbivores?"

"Okay then, that's the reason that you are going to learn."

"Are you telling me what to do? I will bite you." I then finally looked back up at him, making sure not to look down at the groaning mess on the ground that was once call Nezu-sensei.

"Really? I don't believe I have done anything wrong and I was able to successfully help in obtaining that." I pointed to Nezu, still trying not to look. "Don't you think I have performed my duty as Disciplinary Secretary well so far, considering it's still my first day?"

Hibari just turned his back on me and started to walk away. I picked up my things and took out my cell phone to call an ambulance. I then followed after my second boss. I didn't feel like going to class, so I just continued to follow him on his rounds. He didn't say anything about it either. I mean, now we didn't have a teacher, so what was the point?

"Akiyama Tomoko."

"Yes?" I said, startled by him finally talking. I had followed him around for about an hour so far and had just stood there reading the books out loud to him as he did so, but he had never said anything to me. _Hehe~ he used my name, though._ I thought to myself proudly.

"You will follow me on my rounds tonight." His back was still to me as he continued to walk.

"Huh? okay... but why?"

"Someone in the disciplinary committee is not allowed to be weak. You need to learn how to fight."

"What?!" I was about to start whining about how I didn't want to, but I knew that if I did, I would only get bitten to death. He looked at me giving me a glare. "Fine." I said reluctantly, gritting my teeth.

"Also," Hibari had stopped and was glaring at me more than before, a dark aura almost visible coming from him. "You are not allowed to bring **those** books."

"Okay got it! No books! That's fine with me!"

* * *

Let's just say this.

It was hell.

Absolute hell.

In the beginning, he just made me watch as he beat up some people, but then later he just pushed me in, no weapons, no teaching, and made me fight. Every time I was forced to fight I lost. I personally think that I was holding my own very well. I wasn't running around screaming like a little girl, but every time I got my ass handed to me, even if I was able to last long enough. So, every time Hibari came to my rescue, but then after he was done helping he would end up hitting me as well.

When it was almost midnight we found a group of four guys, I didn't even pay attention to what the hell they had been doing wrong. I thought Hibari was going to handle it, so far he never made me go up against more than one or two people. But then he forced me to pick a fight with the four of them and just hid in the shadows.

So, by this time I was tired, in pain and severely pissed off at these guys for being ass holes breaking rules. I wasn't pissed because they were breaking rules, but because of the fact that because they were breaking rules, I had to fight them.

They hadn't even noticed that I was there yet, this was the first time I had a chance to observe my surroundings. There was some metal poles on the ground piled up. I smirked remembering the first time me and Hibari met, I had used a pole to fight. But these were longer, almost as long as a baseball bat. I walked over and picked one up, silently.

"Hey ass holes!" I screamed, I was past my breaking point. I was beaten and battered and I was pissed at Hibari as well. I twirled that weapon in my hand like a baton.

"What do you want you little...What?! You're that girl from before! The one that's friends with Hibari!" All the four guys became stiff and started to look around nervously. I looked closer at them, for the first time caring to see who they were.

I found myself chuckle to myself realizing that they were also the same guys who had tried to steal from me before, now I was really pissed. I must have seemed completely insane when I had started to laugh because all four of them started to back away slowly from me.

"So, it's you guys." I found that I was smirking. "Have you tried to steal from any other girls lately?"

"N-no! We swear, we haven't!"

"Hm? Is that so? Well, I don't believe you. I am required to bite you to death in replacement of Hibari."

"Oh, so it's just you?" He laughed. "Then we have nothing to worry about." I frowned. "You couldn't do anything when you were up against us before and there is four of us against you, you're weak."

That is when I snapped. I wasn't weak, I may not have been really strong, but I had been able to stand my ground. I at least tried to defend myself. I had to have been strong to have lasted this long with Hibari and Reborn trying to kill me once. Heck, I was strong enough to have even be walking after tonight so far.

"You little shit. I will make you eat those words." I raised my poll. "Come at me you little shit." One of them cracked their knuckles and told the others that he got this as he started to rush at me. I learned that it was better for him to come at me than for me to come to him.

I waited for the perfect moment, his punch was so slow; well, compared to when Hibari threw his tonfas at me, so I was able to dodge easily. I stepped to the side, letting him him continue forward on his own momentum, then when his back was to me I swung the poll down, hitting the back of his neck.

He fell down from the attack as I slammed my pole onto his head, he wasn't able to move after that. You may be wondering how the hell I knew this, well let me explain. I simply knew that the neck was a weak spot on people (which is pretty much common knowledge) and figured that I might as well give him a concussion, so I hit him in the head for good measure. Hopefully, I didn't kill him; that wouldn't be good.

I then looked at the other three guys, giving them one of my glares that I only gave when I was extremely pissed. I used to give that type of glare in my own world when I was pissed or grumpy. It certainly made people shut the hell up and leave me alone. It even intimidated those who were close to me. Now think how to glare would look after I just whacked one of their friends with a metal pipe to the ground in a dark alleyway at night.

The three of them took a few steps back from me with sweat dripping down the side of their faces before running away, screaming. Wow, those ass holes left their friend behind alone, now I really wanted to fuck them up.

I looked back at my prey below me, who was crying in pain. He was almost twice my size, fairly well built. So, I didn't win in strength. In my own world I had at least been their age or older, so technically we should have the same level of knowledge, but I already knew that I was at least twice as smart as all four of them combined, and that's me being modest. They just seemed like the type of people that didn't pay attention or do their work in school.

So, I only won because of smarts, luck, and because I was pissed. They had completely underestimated me and attacked me before even thinking things through. If just two of them had gone at me at the same time, I would most likely be the one in this guys place. The same guy who was curled into a ball at the moment. Ah! It also helped that I had a weapon and they didn't.

Anyway, I wasn't one to just get pissed off a lot... okay, I take that back. I can very easily get ticked off, but I can just forget about it later like its no big deal. I hardly ever get enraged like I just had. It takes a lot for me to get into that state of mind where I will just fuck up anyone who pissed me off without even thinking. That's one of the reasons I don't want to become a fighter. I can slap anyone I feel like without caring, but that doesn't cause that much pain. I don't particularly like hurting people to such an extreme that they can't even get up, like I had just done.

But I was still fucking pissed and right now, I felt no remorse.

"Hey, little shit." I nudged my foot into his stomach to make him look up at me. I gave him another one of my deadly looks and I saw him shiver under me. _Wow, I really didn't know I was that scary_. _I think I just mentally scarred him._ "I am the secretary of the head prefect of The Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. Don't mess with me or I will be the one biting you in his stead."

I took my foot off of him and he got up, running as fast as he could in the direction his friends went. I then started to feel the wear of the many fights starting to affect me. Ouch, my body hurt.

"Not bad, Akiyama." I turned to face the one who just now decided to come out of the shadows to find him with a satisfied smirk upon his face.

"Hibari Kyoya, I will fucking kill you one day." His smirk never disappeared and that was the last thing I saw before blackness. Now folks, you always read that when someone faints everything slowly goes black and you can feel it coming. Yeah no, I'm telling you it's shit. You immediately go unconscious with no warning at all. I don't know if that's how it is for every situation, like maybe you were to get a concussion or if you were dying from blood loss, but not in this situation.

Now, another thing that books, manga and anime get wrong is when one wakes up, they do not immediately open there eyes. No, you slowly wake up, but you just roll over, pull up the blanket, then try to fall asleep again. I was sleeping for about five more minutes when I remembered: shit, I have school.

After slowly allowing myself to sit up, rubbing my eyes, it was at that time I realized where I was. After sitting there for another good five minutes staring at the room, dumbfounded, still not fully awake, I remembered last night and then that fact that I couldn't remember what happened last night.

I stood up slowly, finding that I was thankfully still in my clothes. I noticed that all my wounds from the night before had been bandaged, thank you whoever did this, you are an angel. I opened the door and started to walk down the stairs that had been to the right of me. When I got to the downstairs hallway, I noticed that the place seemed familiar.

I walked to the left, briefly noticed that the house was quite bare. I then walked into a room, which I recognized as a kitchen, then I realized it was Hibari's kitchen. HOLY SHIT , WHY AM I IN HIBARI'S HOUSE?!

"Hibari?" I called out. I looked wearily around, then saw the time on the stove. School had started around three hours ago. Well, that's a shame, I missed school. I walked back up the stairs where I had come from, trying to find my stuff. It was really creepy how quiet this house was. I found that my bag was right next to the bed. I hadn't noticed it before, because I was still half asleep. I knelt by it, then looked in it to find that my dynamite was still there. If Hibari had found that, I really don't know what he would have done.

I stood up again, taking a really good look around the room for the first time. It was plain, like really plan, even cupboards have more personality than this room. I assumed that it was an extra room in the house and that was why it looked so untouched.

I walked over to the closet, too curious for my own good, and opened the door. I found nothing but basic clothes, only what one would need, but what caught my eye were the multiple pairs of school clothes in there, not just any school clothes, they were Hibari's school clothes. Shit ,I was in Hibari's room. Worse, I had slept in his bed. AHHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE SCARED OR FANGIRLING AT THIS MOMENT!

I decided to get the hell out of here. I didn't want to accidentally blow up his house or something, knowing my luck so far, I wouldn't be surprised. I picked up my bag after I made sure that his bed was fully made without a single wrinkle, and made my way outside. I locked all the doors, and the gate behind me and made my way back home, practically limping from the rough night that Hibari had given me. Oh god, guys, not from that, you pervs.

I was skipping and taking a long nap. Don't wake me up till next year.

* * *

Omake (alternate situation scene)

Hibari's Pov. (hehe)

I watched from the shadows as she finally willed her strength to come out. She was a herbivore, but had the potential to be a strong one. She finished by kicking the guy and then threatening him. He saw the glare she was giving him, it didn't do much for him, but the other boy was definitely scared after the beating he got.

"Hibari Kyoya, I will fucking kill you." I couldn't help but smirk. But then her eyes closed and I saw her losing balance. I caught her before she hit the ground. I roughly shook her, but she didn't wake. _Herbivore._

I picked her up bridal style and decided the best thing to do was to take her back to my house, though I did consider just leaving her here. I walked up the stairs of my household and went to my room. I placed her down on my clean bed, much to my dislike, then got out some medical supply, which were obviously untouched.

As I disinfected her wounds and then bandaged them, I noticed that I had been the one to give her most of these. I even saw that there were many old ones, mostly likely I had been the one to give her those as well. I felt my chest tighten seeing those. _I hurt her quite a lot, didn't I?_ I found myself feeling a strange feeling in my chest.

_No. Stop. It doesn't matter to me at all if she gets hurt. She means nothing to me. I merely have her around because...why do I have her around? Why did I even let her know where I live? No, stop, it's just because she is semi useful and it's fun to bite her. Yes, that's it, nothing else. She means nothing. _

But as I looked at her face, still unconscious, I knew I was lying to myself. There was a reason I keep her close to my side, why I let her in. Not only to my house, but my... I had to stop myself from thinking about it any further. She was not the same person she used to be, I didn't understand it, but she was someone new.

I found that I was subconsciously stroking her cheek. I was startled by this action and quickly removed my hand, scolding myself in disgust. I was showing herbivorous traits. I need to get rid of her. _Could I do that? _

_No, I couldn't. I already made her my secretary, because I wanted to give her a reason to stay by my side. To give myself a reason for letting her stay by my side._ I finished with all her wounds and went to remove her garments.

I stopped myself as I started to undo the bow tied around her neck. _This was wrong, I couldn't just... I mean, I could, but..._ I found myself imagining what could be under the school uniform she wore. *gulp* _This is bad. Really bad. _

I just pulled the covers over her, not taking off her clothes, and then walked out the door. _Where was I going to sleep now?_ There were other rooms in the house, but they were empty. I never had any reason to put beds in them, like I would ever let anyone sleep in my house. I just contradicted that statement though. I was letting someone stay at my house, for the first time.

I pondered sleeping on the couch, but erased that thought just as quickly. The couch was cheap, I never had any reason to get a nice ones, because I would never use them. I was in my office at school more than I was at my own house, so it made sense for me to have a nicer one there.

I turned back to my bedroom door in which was occupied. I had a nice, large bed in there. The only thing I had really bothered buying for this house. I was serious about my sleeping arrangements. It was only ever acceptable for me to sleep on something uncomfortable when I was on the roof and that was because it was nice outside. Having the wind blow, the sun's warmth coming down on me. To be able to fall asleep, staring at the blue sky, which would have a few clouds floating in it. I wanted to be as free as those clouds.

_That's it, I don't care, I am being generous by even letting her in my house, she can sleep on the floor. Why am I even being this__**...nice...**__in the first place?_ I opened the door ready to push her off, but then I saw how cute she was when she was sleeping. Too many herbivorous thoughts.

_You win, Tomoko. Are you happy?_ I then walked to my closet, took out my sleeping wear and proceeded to change. She was asleep, she wouldn't see me naked. I then climbed over her to the vacant spot on her left. The bed was a king size, so it was fine.

I couldn't fall asleep though, I was deeply bothered by the presence next to me. I was not used to being this close to anyone. Why had I considered this again? I hate being crowded around and now I was under the same sheets as someone else. This was not normal. No, not one bit. I slept alone in a house that had no one else in it.

I turned to the person beside me, getting close to her, ready to push her off, when I saw how peaceful she was sleeping. I felt guilty once again. She looked so herbivorous in her sleep, but in a good way. Like a cute little bunny.

I sighed to myself, turning on my back, finally giving in and staring at the ceiling. I allowed myself to calm and that's when I noticed that there was an unfamiliar warmth. I had accidentally moved too close to her and now I was able to feel the warmth, **her** warmth. This was a new feeling, how long had I been sleeping in coldness?

I finally let myself fall asleep, embracing that warmth, and listening to the lullabies of her gentle and quiet breathing.

* * *

Tomoko's Pov.

I slowly woke up to a warmth around me. It felt so comfortable that I didn't bother to move or wake up. So, I laid there for a while longer. But then I became a little more aware of my surroundings. What was this warmth around me?

I opened my eyes to find myself in a different room. Then last nights events came to my mind. I was on my side, facing the room. I slowly looked down at my body. I was trapped by a pair of arms wrapped around my body. I slowly turned my head over to see my captor to find the sleeping face of Hibari, he was **WAY** too close to me. I blushed at the close contact.

I thought about pushing my way out of his arms for a second, but then I remembered that when Hibari is woken up, he is not a happy camper. So, I tried to slowly untangle myself. This became a fruitless struggle, though. Because when I tried to move his arms, his grip only became tighter each time, so I gave up before I could be strangled to death.

I looked up at the clock on his nightstand to see that we still had two hours before school started, that means one hour before Hibari wakes up. Whatever, I have been in worse situations. I just laid there, but after a good five minutes I found myself falling back to my dream place, the warmth and the rhythmic breathing bringing me back into unconsciousness.

Seems like Hibari is a cuddler.

Hibari's Pov.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I was awoken by the beeping of my alarm clock, which I slammed with my hand, without opening my eyes, efficiently turning it off and breaking it. I then placed my arm back down, allowing myself a moment of peace before I got myself up. I was unusually warm, not that I didn't like it, I did. I snuggled up against that warmth once again, bringing my head down into it.

But then I felt it move, slowly up and down, and then I heard that it was making nose. I opened my eyes, not bring my head up, to see skin, I glanced down to see that I was holding a body in my arms. I brought my head up finally, and realized that I had been rest my head in her neck. That "her" was Akiyama Tomoko. She slowly moved her head towards me, still looked half asleep, so that my head was right above hers.

All of last night's events came into my mind. I remembered how incredibly sexy and powerful she had looked when she had beat up that guy. How cute she had been sleeping next to me. Now she was in my arms. I couldn't control myself, it was just instinct.

I bent my head downwards, connecting our lips. This was a whole new feeling, I tightened my grip around her and brought one of my hands up to hold her face closer to mine as I deepened the kiss. I had complete control. She simply followed my lead, letting me take my new found pleasure.

As our lips moved more and more, we became closer to one another and I soon found my tongue inside her mouth tasting something like this for the first time. I shivered when she then pressed her tongue against the tip of mine, finally finding the strength to fight back.

I finally, unwillingly pushed my head away from hers taking a deep breath. I looked down at her. She was panting deeply, flushed all the way down to her neck, eyes half lidded. I just stared at her, god, what was I feeling?

After a few more moments, her eyes widened in shock. She looked panicked.

"Hibari?! What the hell were you doing?!" Seems like she finally woke up. I already knew from the time she had been awoken by Kusakabe, which caused him to almost have his wrist broken, that she had a really hard time waking up. I just smirked.

"Marking you as my own." I lifted myself off the bed, feeling a new sort a vigor. Then walked to my closet, picking out my school uniform. I then proceed to change right then and there.

"What?! Wait, why are you changing right there?! I don't want you to see me naked!" Her face was deeply blushed, a fact in which I took pride over.

"I know that you do." She just gaped at me and when I proceed to pull down my pants, she stumbled over the bed and rush out the door. But I didn't miss the fact that she took a second look back at me before getting out the door. She was mine.

* * *

Tomoko Pov.

I ran the hell out of Hibari's house after finding my shoes by the door and slipping them on. I ran to my house, rushed in, then took a quick shower and clothed myself in new clothing. I took my time walking to school, almost getting ran over twice, because I was not able to focus at all.

As soon as I made it to my classroom, I was called to go to the reception room. They are very precise. I made it to where I was supposed to go only to find Kusakabe there instead. I was fine with that, but then he told me to go to the roof, that's when I started to feel dread.

I slowly made my way up the stairs to the roof, trying to extend the little time I had left to not get beaten up. I opened the door slowly, taking a look around, before I turned my head to the right, scanning everything and letting the door close behind me. I then started to turn to the left, but was picked up by someone.

I tried to scream and kick, but it was no good. Who ever it was had gotten me good, my arms were pinned to my side and the lifted me up so I would have no momentum for kicking them, not to mention the fact that they were ungodly strong.

"Herbivore, be quiet or I will do the same thing I did this morning." I quieted, recognizing the voice. Of course it was Hibari. I did as I was told and Hibari let me go. I turned to look at him so try to remark him with some half assed witty remark, but was stopped when I saw the smirk on his lips and found myself blushing, remembering this morning.

Hibari then turned around and jumped up over the door to where his sleeping place was.  
"Come." He ordered. I sighed, knowing I had no choice, and with much more difficulty I followed him. When I got up, I stood in front of him, he had already sat down.

"So...?"

"Sit." He ordered once more. I did as I was told, making sure to sit as far as I could away from him, remembering how he likes his space. But when I did this, I found that his smirk turned to a frown.

Then before I could process anything, I was grabbed and forced down on the ground, one of Hibari's arms under my neck as a pillow, the other wrapped around my waist. My back towards him.

"W-w-what?"

"Quiet. I can't sleep without your presence now. You must be held responsible for this."

"B-but..." I was going to protest, but I felt Hibari move his head closer so that his mouth was almost brushing against my neck. I felt his hot breath against my neck and shivered. I swear that I could feel him smirking behind me.

* * *

Kusakabe Pov.

I was getting worried about Akiyama, she had been up there for quite sometime. I knew that she had spent lot of time with Hibari as of late and was now even his secretary, but I knew that didn't make her untouchable.

I walked up to the roof, just to check up on her. When I opened the door, I saw no one, heard no one. I check above the door to see if Hibari was up there sleeping. Maybe he had already sent her back down and I just missed her?

What I found practically took my breath away, this was something I never thought I would ever see in my life. Hibari was, and when I say this I'm not using it lightly, **snuggling** up with Akiyama. They were spooning!

Akiyama's back was to Hibari and he had his arm wrapped around her. If this had been some random people, I would have thought that they were an extremely close couple, most likely married. But this was Hibari, imagining Hibari with someone was just...**impossible.**

As I stood there gaping at the scene, Akiyama seemed to have noticed me and opened her eyes. I finally got a hold of myself and noticed that she was mouthing words to me. I then realized that she was asking for me to help her.

I looked back at Hibari, then shook my head. Mouthing to her that she was on her own. That earned me a good healthy glare. Wow, she was really hanging out with Hibari too often. I would have helped her, she had been a great help lately, we had even gotten to talk a few times, but I was not involving myself with this. Hibari looked quite peaceful in his sleep and I knew that if I woke him up now, I wouldn't see any mercy.

So, I just left the two lovebirds alone with Akiyama glaring daggers at my back. I then proceeded to walk down the stairs. Today was a weird day.

(FYI to readers: this omake has no connection to the main plot of the story. Just a little extra scene for those Tomoko-Hibari shippers. ;D)

* * *

**So as you can see Reborn is slowly starting to like her, I can't just have him be like "yeah, sure whatever bruh you can be my apprentice" **

**Also, I know I did another Hibari omake, I'M SORRY I COULD'T HELP MYSELF! If you have any ideas for omakes, or something you want me to do, just notify me and I will get on that right away. **

**Also, I have been wondering this for awhile, are there any Guys, as in Dudes, as in those of the male gender, that are reading this? Cuz, I just imagine you all to be girls... I just don't think guys would enjoy my lame attempt at fluff. :J**


	14. Chapter 14

**EVERYONE STOP YOUR FOOD THROWING**

**LET ME EXPLAIN FIRST! **

***opens squinted eyes to look at the angry crowd surrounding her, ready to throw various object at her***

**Well, then *cough* I have a very reasonable excuse for this being a little late**

***a shoe connects with head***

**Ok maybe a longer than a little, but none the less, it is acceptable reason**

***crowd stairs impatiently***

**Yeah sorry guys I can't think of anything **

**Ouch, what the hell! Wait, was that someones dirty underwear, learn some sanitary. Ok, that was a perfect waste of a sulfuric acid, throwing a book bigger than my head is not going to make me better at grammar, Oh what a shame, that was a lovely piano you just tried to drop on me. Ok, that is just going to far. You wouldn't, come on guys really? I know that you don't have it in you to do that, oh no wait, your serious, oh god, cant we talk about this like civil human beings? No? Shit. **

**If you are looking for some hot babes, I've got them right here=== CappuccinoLover001, Potentialism, Alexa, shanagi95, Anello Della Campana, happytth, Manami Uchiha, Guest, Bloodstained Fantasy, Arcaelia, Guest, bbyshytempa, Xx79oo9, LeoInuyuka, shirokuromokona, Yo, Guest, Linh02, roYaLAnemone11, Guest-san, Guest (should I put down Guest anymore?)**

* * *

I had skipped school to take a nice pleasant day off, and to help my injuries heel. Yeah no, that's not what happened. My body was so sore I couldn't get off the couch, I was like a pile of mush, a sack of potatoes, jello, stir fry, sorry, now I'm just listing foods. Also, after being home for a few hours I remembered that today was supposedly to be the day that Yamamoto tried to kill himself, that didn't help my already high stress levels (have I mentioned that I'm now Hibari's man slave?). I knew that I most likely had solved that problem myself, creating a new problem; how was he to become Tsuna's guardian now?

I hadn't seen Yamamoto hardly at all the day before so there could have been a lapse in my judgement, or the physics of this world could just be cruel bitches, that just like to watch things get fucked up, I would not be surprised. He still could have broken his arm, which would mean he would try to kill himself again, I mean not again he hasn't yet, I mean he won't, no, its fine everything is **OK**. I didn't want my Takeshi dying! There was no way the world would be like "yeah no, I changed my mind you ain't necessary for dis plot no more bitch, you out." Right?

As soon as I realized that Yamamoto could die, my breathing started to increase rapidly as I started to have a panic attack. I ended up rolling off the couch while I was in the middle of watching some fluffy host club scene (shut up, it make me feel all giddy inside) and landed on the floor with a painful bump. I wanted to run (more like limp) to school and make sure everything was alright, but then I could screw something up and blah blah blah, you get the point. No matter how much I reassured myself that Tsuna, being Tsuna, and Reborn, being Reborn, would be able to handle it if something drastic happened, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Lets just say I spent my day stuffing my mouth with a tub of ice cream while watching Host club and Kimi ni Todoko (they cure depression, its proven), scrolling on Tumblr and Youtube on my laptop, at the same time as I played Mario Kart on my D.S., that looked like it had never been used once. How could this chick really have a DS and never use it? These were like greatest things since french toast. Give me a break ok? Anyways, you have to admit that doing all that is impressive. I was depressed as shit, I kept imagining Yamamoto dying, if that happened who would I get my sushi from? Just kidding, that really was not what I was worried about, I mean that would become a problem, BUT IT WASN'T THE MAIN ISSUE AT HAND!

I kept looking at the time on my laptop whenever I got the chance between episodes, races, and bites of ice cream, waiting for when school got out. When it did, I found myself reach for my telephone to contact Yamamoto, but then I realized...

I didn't have his number.

I smacked my head against the wall before I went to find a telephone book. When I found it, I dialed the number as fast as I could.

"This is Takesushi, Tsuyoshi speaking, how may I help you?"

"IS TAKESHI THERE!" I yelled into the phone, the other end was silent for a moment. "I mean *cough* has Takeshi gotten home from school yet?"

"Is this Akiyama?" There was a slight suspicion in his voice.

"Yes it is, and you can just call me Tomoko if you like."

"Oh hello! How are you?" His voice then went to a happy cheerful one.

"Good, good," I said almost impatiently, wanting to get to the point. "So is Takeshi there?"

"Takeshi? Nope, he hasn't, well speak of the devil here he is. Takeshi! Tomoko is on the phone, she wants to speak to you!" He called out to Takeshi over the phone.

"What? Tomoko? why is she calling?" I breathed a sigh of relief. Why was I even worried again? Of course he was fine, I'm just stupid. Leave me alone you pricks, a girl can worry.

"I don't know, maybe she wants to ask you on a date?" _Yo dude I can still hear you._

"D-dad! It's n-not like that!"

"Uhuh? Sure, I see the way you look at her."_ Dude, I can still hear you. _Soon after the words were spoken I heard some shufling noises and some cheerful laughter, and a whinnying "daaaaaaaaaad"

"Tomoko?" Takeshi finally said. It seemed he finally got the phone away from his dad, whom I could still hear cackling, I mean chuckling, in the background.

"Yo."

"Did you hear any of that?" He asked nervously. I thought about saving him from embarrassment, and not saying anything about what I had heard.

"Hm? Hear what?"

"Oh, nothing." He said quickly trying to dismiss the subject.

"OH! You mean about you being head of heels for me? About your undying love for me? About me being your one and only? Nope I didn't hear any of that." _Hehe, I changed my mind._

"DAD!" I could hear the both of them bickering over the phone. With a sigh, I hung up the phone, I accomplished all I needed, and I wouldn't be able to get a descent conversation with the both of them together. I really had nothing to worry about.

The next day, as I walked to school, I dropped by the convenience store I go to daily to get both my breakfast and lunch, me and the owner were pretty tight. I don't know why Tomoko, (the the girl whose life I kind of stole, whatever no big deal) never came here. It was such a cute place, it was off to the side a little so that it was out of sight, and wasn't a popular place, but once you go in it was just so warm and nice. Not to mention the food was cheap. Yeah, really that's all that matters. I walked in, the door making a 'ding' as soon as I did so. The owner came to the front to see who it was.

"Akiyama! Nice to see you again!" He greeted me enthusiastically.

"You too Asahina. How things been?"

"Same as usual, you here to pick up your lunch?"

"Yup! And I also need some Onigiri for breakfast?" The owners smile widened, and with a nod went to retrieving the items.

"You know, really I am capable to get it for myself, this isn't a restaurant."

"No, no its fine." He went on his way, getting my stuff for me.

"So you didn't come by yesterday? Did anything happen?" I was about to respond, when there was another ding at the door. I looked over my shoulder to meet eyes with Gokudera. He scowled and made"Tsk" nose, then walked to the closest wall and picked something up, without looking, then threw it on the counter towards the register.

"Its ok, you can get him first." I took a step to the side so that Gokudera could pay, and Asahina just gave me an uneasy look, before giving a strained smile to his new customer.

"So how are you this morning sir." Gokudera didn't reply and just slammed his money on the counter. He then grabbed his food, and started to storm (get it storm, because he is the storm? *wink wink* no? get the fuck out then) out of the store.

"Bye, Bye Darling~" I waved to his back. Before he made it out the door, he turned around violently.

"Don't call me that!"

"You two know each other?" The owner look between us confused. I would be too, before we hadn't even greeted each other.

"NO!"

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend." The owners eyes widened as he looked between the two of us, trying to figure out just how the hell that worked out.

"I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" At that he stomped out of the store, leaving me to just chuckle under my breath.

"Is he **REALLY** your boyfriend." I turned my attention back to the man behind the counter. He was looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed together in concern. More than what I had personally seen my parents do.

"And what if I say he is?" I said daring, keeping my face serious.

"I would be very worried for you." I was touched. This man was worried for me, but I just looked at him blankly, not showing my emotions. He didn't care that much. I was merely a customer, he had to please me. He didn't really care.

"Nawww we ain't going out, he is just a classmate of mine." I said letting a smile cover my face. Asahina let out a relieved sigh, then proceeded to check my items. I handed him the money before leaving with my bento. As I walked down the street I munched on my rice balls.

* * *

**Yeah so pretty much nothing important happened whatsoever, sorry I'm not sorry.**

**But really guys, I don't think its a good enough reason, but there has been a lot of shit going on, and I just haven't had the time nor energy to finish the next chapter. Please forgive me, I'll make it up to you, next chapter should be posted like now. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is another one, hope you are happy now.**

***Pouts, and rubs head where she was hit earlier***

**"I wonder if Tomoko sees this...**

"Dafuq?! Me and Hibari?! The most impossible pairing!"  
"Hmph, I hold no herbivorous feelings towards this herbivore."  
"...Somehow, I feel relieved... but insulted... like he's saying I'm not good enough..."  
"Hn."  
"Don't 'Hn.' me!"  
*glare*  
"...S-sorry sir!""

**~Bloodstained Fantasy  
**

* * *

When I walked into the classroom, everything had gotten deadly silent. At first I had thought they had been talking about me again, but instead it looked as though they were almost afraid of me.

I was confused.

I was disturbed from my awkwardness, of just standing there feeling way to power full from the way people looked at me in fear, when Yamamoto walked in. When he walked in and saw me, he just stood there for a moment before he ran towards me, his hands tightly grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"ARE YOU OK! I didn't see you at all yesterday! You got expelled, but then people were like she is with Hibari, who was beating up Nezu at the time. I was so worried that you were in trouble, and that Hibari was going to beat you up. THEN I hear this morning you got into trouble with some senpai's two nights ago! THEN that you are now in the disciplinary committee. ARE YOU BEING TORMENTED, BLACKMAILED, ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE!"

I almost went into coma by the way he was shaking me, but his grip didn't loosen. He started looking me over to see if I had any wounds, which I had many. I swear he started to have a mental break down when he saw me covered in bruises and band aids, which I found confusing considering I was the one being given brain damage. I finally got myself together in time.

"Nope, I am A-OK! This? Oh these are just a few scratches I got from...uh...falling down the stairs. Yes! Thats it, I fell down the stairs, woops, clumsy me. "

"Oh, you fell down the stairs?" Yamamoto seemed to have regained his senses at my reassuring.

"Yup, thats all." _Then after I made it to the bottom of the stairs I was impounded my a rampant goat._ I finally made my way out of his iron grip.

"Oh, that's it?" His smiled return, as though nothing out of the ordinary just happened. "Well, you need to be more careful!"

He just skipped over to his desk, as though he hadn't just practically strangled me. I just shook my head then winced, and started to walk slowly over to my desk, still quite dizzy from the extra amount of strain on my body. I noticed that as I made my way down the row everyone seemed to lean as far away from me as they could.

Looks like everyone knows I'm in the disciplinary committee now. Oh boy, everyone is afraid of me now. Wait...everyone is afraid of me now...hehe. I am going to have fun with this. I mean no.

I'm hanging out with Hibari to much.

I was able to spend my lunch not sorting paperwork for the first time in forever, which really, had only had been a week. It was hard wrapping my head around that. I had only been in this world for two weeks and a half. So much had already happened.

I had grabbed Yamamoto when lunch ended and dragged him over to Tsuna who had been dealing with Gokudera, who was most likely asking what he could do for Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna!" Tsuna redirected his attention to me, and when he saw me a smile grew on his face. So cute! I squealed in my head.

"H-hello Tomoko." He fidgeted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and Yamamoto?"

"W-what?"

"The Tenth doesn't have to do anything with you!"

"Don't worry love, you are invited too of course." I said winking at him. He blush and was caught stumbling on his own words for a second. Sorry guys, I just have too much fun teasing people.

"Don't use such words on me!"

"So...Tomoko we are going to have lunch together?" I looked behind me to see Yamamoto with a slight blush on his cheeks and looking down at his shoes, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Of course silly!" I said punch his arm lightly, then directing my attention back at Tsuna, effectively ignoring anything else Gokudera said. "So where you wanna go?"

"W-wait? You want to eat lunch with m-me?" Tsuna said shocked, eyes wide in disbelief and his finger pointing at himself.

"Why of course! I have only gotten to eat lunch with you once, and it was so short! We need to make up for it! I have a great idea lets head to the roof!" I then grabbed both Tsuna's arm and Yamamoto's, dragging them along behind me, leaving Gokudera to be cussing at me hot on our heels. To tell the truth I had been planning to go to the roof no matter what Tsuna said.

Lunch was nice, even though it was filled with constant bickering. I ate my convenience store bento, and Tsuna and Yamamoto ate there homemade ones. They must have seen me practically drooling at the sight of their homemade food because they both offered me some. Which I properly declined...JUST KIDDING! I took advantage of that shit and Gokudera just continued to yell at me about how I shouldn't take the Tenths food, which I promptly ignored.

When lunch ended we were walking back to class, both Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering like an old married couple, well Gokudera was the one doing the bickering while Yamamoto just did whatever the fuck he did. Me and Tsuna where walking a few feet away from them, it seemed like Tsuna was more comfortable with me than those two. I was not comfortable with that though, I CAN'T TAKE THEIR PLACE!

Thats when Reborn just fucking appeared out of thin air.

"Ciaossu."

"REBORN!"

"Hey." I just stood there, not acting like anything was out of the ordinary, I was really getting too used to this shit.

"Tomoko come to Tsuna's house today once you are done with your duties as disciplinary secretary. I will be having you help Tsuna with his math." Not really surprised that Reborn knows that I got that position.

"Yeah, Tsuna sucks at math." Tsuna looked about ready to protest, but then just hung his head in defeat, knowing that it was true. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Then the wall just slipped open, and he walked in, then it close behind him leaving no evidence that he had ever even been there. I even felt myself doubting that I hadn't just imagined it all.

"Come on, let's hurry we are going to be late for class." I heard Yamamoto call at us.

"Don't just ignore me baseball freak!" It seems like they hadn't even noticed what just happened, leaving both me and Tsuna just to sweat drop as they both continued with their pointless fight.

"Guys just get a room already."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY WOMAN!"

"Honey, I know that we are in a relationship right now, but I really don't have a problem if you decide to hook up with Yamamoto, I mean, I would be down with that shit. Not that I mean I would watch or anything..."

"WHAT!" Gokudera's face went red, I wasn't sure if it was from being ferrous, or from blushing, probs both.

"Ma ma Gokudera! She is just kidding."

"No. I am not. I know you both want to get into each others pants."

"LIKE HELL WE DO!"

"Oh come on, I see the love blooming."

"NO WAY!"

"You denying it only makes it seem true."

"There is no way I could like this freak!"

"You guys would make such a cute couple though?" I said cutely tilting my head to the side. Gokudera opened his mouth to say something, but was beat to it.

"I LIKE WOMEN!" That shut everyone up, including Tsuna who had just been standing to the side panicking as he tried to calm us down with words no one even heard. I looked over to Yamamoto who had been the one to speak those words, whom suddenly turned beet red. "Well, uh...I'm a guy." He nervously chuckled. No one said anything. "Well maybe we should get to class?"

"So do I!" Gokudera said, as he broke the silence.

"So that means we you are choosing me over Yamamoto? Yay! We are still a couple!"

"LIKE HELL WE ARE!" Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto said something that diverted his attention back towards him, and we continued walking to class.

"Tomoko?" I looked beside me, to see Tsuna with this adorable confused look on his face.

"What did you mean? Gokudera and Yamamoto are both guys, they can't be together?"

Oh, Tsuna you naive, oblivious, innocent child.

You are going to get raped.

Omake

Yamamoto Pov.

"I know you both wanna get into each others pants." Wait what was she saying? I continued to just listen to Tomoko's and Gokudera's...conversation (more like argument). What was she saying? That me and him should get together? But he was a dude?

I knew that there were gays out there, but I never thought about it really. Did that mean she thought I was gay? I felt the color of my face drain at the thought. No way. Did that mean she thought of me as like a gay best friend? No. I couldn't let that happen.

I wanted to be friends with Gokudera, I most certainly didn't not want to be "with" him. Not that there was anything was wrong with him, he was a funny guy, and now that I think about it he was quite handsome, but thats besides the point, it has nothing to do with this. I was not gay. I knew that.

I liked girls, women, females, and there was one in particular that I liked. I looked up to Tomoko who was just smiling tauntingly at Gokudera as he continued to yell at her. I could not have her thinking I liked men, no, then that would mean she wouldn't ever look at me like I want her too.

"I LIKE YOU!" I blurted out. Everything was quite, and even Tomoko looked surprised. I found myself going red as I realized what I had just said. NO! I didn't mean to say that! I meant to just say that I like girls, not to confess in front of everyone! This was bad! What if she didn't like me? What if she didn't want to be my friend now? I would have been fine just being friends, but now I just ruined it.

But then she just smiled, and my worry just melted away.

"I like you too." She said sweetly. "Sorry Gokudera, I know that you were in love with me..."

"I WAS NOT!"

She continued on with out stopping. "...But I have moved on. Good bye, I hope that we can still be friends." She pretended to wipe away a tear. Then she pranced over towards me and looped her arm around mine by the elbow. I found myself blushing at the close contact.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!"

"Please don't take it too hard, it just wasn't meant to be, please stop begging for me to come back, this is best for both of us." Then she looked up at me, a sly smile on her lips, I felt my heart skip a beat. "Shall we go honey?" I was only able to simply nod my head.

"Ta ta, I will invite you to the wedding." Then we started to skip, well she did, I just followed her, down the hallway as we swung our linked hands back and forth. Leaving Gokudera cussing at us from behind, and a dumbfounded Tsuna. Then we finally stopped, making it to the entrance of the classroom before the other two.

She started laughing uncontrollably, and I couldn't help but join her. I couldn't stop myself from wondering, had she been serous?

"That was the funnest shit ever. Good job playing along." She then patted my shoulder, which she had to reach up her arm high to do so, before then sliding the door open and walking in. Oh well, at least she wasn't saying her and Gokudera were a couple anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY TRIPLE UPDATE!**

**I really hope that this so far has made up for the short... *dodges a shoe to the head*...long period of time I did not update. Please forgive me loves, I'm finally getting used to my new senior school life, so updates should come regularly.**

**"lol Hibari is like 'CHOMP CHOMP... tastes like chicken!' LOL"**

**~Manami Uchiha**

* * *

Lets just say this, my work as a secretary after school had turned into even more of a living hell. Hibari apparently was more than a little pissed that he had let a false teacher roam around the school without him knowing. Not only did we have to find a new teacher, he want to make sure that the one we hired was fully examined. Not only that, we had to do so for every teacher, and it was not a friendly nor a fun process. I was able to help out my buddy librarian though from his scrutiny, she was a fragile older woman and I doubt she could handle too much direct attention from Hibari for too long. Afterwards she had promised that if I ever need her help anyway just to come to her, which I thought would be useful if I ever need to a place to hide from someone...ok Hibari.

But I did keep my promise, and after a hard days work, I somehow managed to make it to Tsuna's house as I said I would, and found myself walking up the to the door as if this was just as familiar as my own house. Just as I was about to knock on the door there was a huge explosion. I jumped in my spot, startled, and snapped my head upwards to see smoke emitting from what was Tsuna's bedroom.

Disregarding the whole "don't go into others houses without permission" I just swung open the door, slaming it behind me, then realized a minute to late there was no reason to be worried, the explosion was most likely Reborns doing. shoulders sagging in relief, I slipped off my shoes and some slippers on, and as quietly as I could, made my way up to Tsuna's room. I

I swung open the door, proudly, making my presence known.

"HELP HAS ARRIVED!" I said proudly, smiling, just now taking in the state of the room. I will never understand how Tsuna's room (Tsuna's house) stays intact throughout the show. Anime Physics bitches, why it no exist in my world?

"Tomoko!" I looked at Tsuna, who looked relieved to be seeing me, of course my presence just does that to people. There was, surprisingly, no smoke in the room whatsoever, but I could still smell the ashy scent. My eyes drifted around the room taking in Reborn who was ignoring Tsuna's protests, which I wasn't even bothering to listen too. Then my eyes focused on a black curly afro mess.

"I, LAMBO, 5 YEARS OLD, FROM ITALY, A HIT MAN FROM THE BOVINO FAMIGLIA, TRIPPED! FAVORITE FOODS ARE GRAPES AND CANDY AND I, LAMPO, WHO MET REBORN AT A BAR, JUST TRIPPED!"

I just stared in shock as I watched Lambo attack Reborn, Reborn successfully block and ignore him, while Lambo pulled out a grenade, then attacked with a grenade, then get kicked out the window with the grenade, and then another explosion came from outside.

"REBORN" Tsuna looked at me for help, hands pulling at his hair. Apparently he thought I could somehow make Reborn listen to me. I could hear the cow crying from outside, I almost caved...almost.

"BITCHES I'M OUT!" I turned around as fast as I could, and walked quickly down the hallway. Yeah, no, I ain't dealing with Lambo, not part of my job. He is my least favorite character, not to mention how I hate children, so what if that makes me a cold hearted bastard.

"Wait don't leave!" I was at the very edge of the staircase when Tsuna called out to me. I turned around to see Tsuna running at me, a panicked look on his face, arms stretched out to me as if trying to hold on to me. He didn't get too grab on to me in time, he tripped, and brought me down with him.

It was not nice.

I think we flipped twice, then the rest of the way down was sliding down on **MY** back. We stopped when my head hit the floor. The rest of my body though was on the stairs, so I was upside down, with Tsuna, who hadn't even gotten hurt, because I had cushioned his fall, laying on top of me.

"Ugggggggg" I let out a groan of pain, once we had stopped, and the pain signals went to my head. I just stared at the ceiling, paralyzed, my body strained out all over. I was only able to move my eyes as I saw Tsuna move. He sat up so that he straddling me, shaking his head as if trying to get rid of his dizziness. He placed a hand towards the bottom on my chest to support himself, and at the pressure I found myself groaning again, unable to mouth words to tell him to get the hell off me.

When I had groaned, I think that is when he first noticed he was on me, but instead of getting off, he froze. I was barely able to lift my head now, so both of us just stared at each other, Tsuna looking completely befuddled, jaw hanging open slightly, eyes bulging.

Then at that moment, a curly afro jumped on Tsunas head, saying something about bowing before him. This caused a lot more pressure on me, resulting in a lot more pain for me. I was finally able to get over my palatalization now, and was able to form words.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL RIP OUT ALL YOUR SOFT ANGEL HAIR AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR THROAT TSUNA!" At this Tsuna finally regained his senses, and scrambled off of me.

"I am s-s-sooooo s-sorry T-tomoko!" He was blushing all the way up to his ears, I would have been too at the position we were in, but I just leaned up against the wall holding my stomach in pain. I was pretty sure that some of my wounds from the other day reopened.

"Mother...jesus...shit bag...ho...skank...fuckers." Remember I cuss like Gokudera when I'm in pain. I finally willed myself to open my eyes to look at Tsuna, who had gone from a blushing face, to a more terrified look. My rage was more than likely showing on my face.

I slowly stood up, trying my best to withstand the pain, and glared at Tsuna who was trembling on the floor looking up at me. I was about to... do some not nice things to Tsuna, but I knew that he hadn't done it on purpose, that it was just an accident. So I bit my lip, then took a deep breath closing my eyes, trying my best to relax in the process.

"Tsuna..." I said through gritted teeth, Tsuna nodded quickly. "How about you take Lambo on a walk, while I...fix myself up." Tsuna nodded, without saying any words, obviously catching on that I was not in the best mood as of right now, snatched up lambo and went out the door, leaving me to will the pain away. Yup, my wounds had opened up.

I slowly walked up the stairs and walked to the bathroom. It was nothing to bad, and was able to fix it up with the bandages that I found under the sink. I started to feel really guilty about what I had said earlier, he mostly took all that cussing I was doing earlyer as insults to him, and would most likely be depressed over it.

So, I went to his room to wait, and walked over to his bed, which I happily laid down on. I looked to my side to see reborn studying me. I sat up immediately, surprised by his presence, I forgot the baby was there, this caused me to wince involuntary.

"Oh, hiii...," I looked around the room trying to find something to talk about. "How are you?" I settled on lamely.

He just continued to look blankly at me as he drew out his gun and started to clean it. _I'm nervous, there's a baby hitman polishing his gun in front of me, and has already threatened to shoot me once._

"Anyone would be nervous in this situation." He said smirking at me._ Did he just...what? Did I say that out loud?_

"No you didn't. I can just read minds." I just stared at him, jaw hanging open in aw. _Of course he can, why did I forget that?_ I wanted to facepalm, but I knew that would just cause myself some more unnecessary pain, so I just settled on doing so mentally. I am going to have to be a lot more careful when I'm around him. Of course I knew that reading minds was impossible, but reading body language will practically tell you everything. I didn't know much about how to tell those things, but I knew like for example if someone is crossing their arms while talking to you it means they are trying to push you away, block you off, or trying to protect themselves.

"Right..." I tried my best to clear my face of all emotions, at least the ones I didn't want him to see, and tried to act normal. "So how's training going with Tsuna?"

"Fine." Wow,he wasn't much of a conversation person.

"So...he has gotten more subordinates right?"

"Yes, he has two more guardians now."

"Cool, cool." I fidgeted on the bed, trying to think of something. "So how many guardians does he need?"

"Six." I already knew that but he didn't need to know that.

"So he needs four more?"

"Three."

"What?" I did the math in my head, its such simple math I didn't really do it wrong did I? Have I been hanging around Tsuna too much? But once I did it again, I knew I had been right, unless Reborn was already counting Lambo as one of them "So its Gokudera, Yamamoto, and lambo right? The kid that just left with Tsuna?"

"No, its Gokudera, Yamamoto, and YOU." I just stared at him blankly for a moment as I let it sink in.

"NONONONONONONONONONO! I don't think so!" The gun that he had been polishing was now pointed at my face.

"Why not?" gulp.

"Because...I really can't fight."

"That stupid cow can't fight either, neither can Tsuna, anyone can learn. And from what I can tell of your injuries, you have already started." This was bad, this was messing with the plot.

"I can't do that." I said willing my voice to not tremble.

"Why not." The tone of his voice was sharp, and he lowered his head so his fedora shadowed his face, making him look even more dangerous. "You already agreed to it. You have no choice." Just breath Tomoko, you can handle this. THERE IS NO WAY I CAN HANDLE THIS! THERE IS A GUN POINTED AT MY FACE BY THE WORLDS GREATEST HITMAN! No, I can do this, Tsuna gets shot at all the time, he is still alive. Well...when he goes into HDW mode, he technically dies then comes back alive. Fuck.

"I agreed to be Tsuna's subordinate."

"No, you agreed to be his guardian." OH, yeah... I did...shit.

"Well, I take it back."

"You can't." His voice was low, and chilling, sending shivers down my spine. I saw him tighten his grip on his gun.

"HOW BOUT THIS!" I shouted out before he would shoot, waving my hands in front of me.

"What." Its was more of a demand rather than a question.

"I'll help you find all of Tsuna's guardians!"

"What makes you think I already don't know them? And why would I need your help"

"Uh... well...um...you want Hibari right?" He didn't say anything. "Well, he won't ever pledge loyalty or anything, but I can convince him to fight and do what you need him too."

"Hibari is going to listen to you?" It was a question.

"Well...maybe, I'm pretty good at persuading him." He didn't say anything. "Then I'm friends with Yamamoto, and also Ryohei."

"How do you know about this?"

"What?" Oh shit I said too much, this is suspicious. Reborn lifted his head to that his eyes were piercing at me. This was way more dangerous than the first time he tried to kill me. "Oh well...I guessed?"

"There are still two missing spots."

"Well, then there is Lambo, and then the last one isn't here." I saw his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I mean that I don't think there is anyone else in Namimori that is qualified so it should be someone from outside. " I added quickly after. He still didn't say anything, as if thinking about something, which of course I didn't know, cause he is Reborn obviously.

"Fine." He finally he dropped his gun, and I let out the breath I had been holding. "But..." his face turned to a mischievous one, as a smirk grew on his face. "You will be required to do whatever I tell you to do."

_Well, even if I didn't promise it to him, he still could make me do whatever._

"Yes that is true."

I sighed as I shook my head. _I really need to work on not showing my emotions._

"But you are never going to be able to hide anything from me."

_He just keeps doing this!_

"And I'm not going to stop."

_I am so totally going to died._

"Not yet."

*gulp*

Tsuna came back a while later looking exhausted with Lambo attached to his leg. I walked down the stairs to greet him, and he just avoided eye contact nervously.

"Look Tsuna, I didn't mean any of those things I said, it wasn't your fault, I just didn't think before I spoke." Tsuna looked up at me, relief in his eyes.

"Its no problem at all, I should work on my clumsiness." At that, a kick came to his forehead."

"REBORN!" He whined as he rubbed his forehead.

"Mama, has made diner hurry before I eat yours." Both me and Tsuna walked to the table, Tsuna dragging his leg that still held a fearful little child. Oh yes, I had been invited to diner, when was I not? The little baby cow that was a stranger was, you really think I wouldn't be?

"Just so you know Tsuna I would never rip out your hair and stuff it down your throat." I said as I took my seat. Tsuna let out a relieved sigh, then with difficulty removed the cow from his leg and placed him in a chair taking his own seat next to me, and across from Reborn. Nana said she had to go over to the neighbors house and left the four of us.

"No, that would be a waste, I would sell it to your enemies, they may have fun cloning you, or they will just want to make a blanket to sleep with it." I said as I took my first bite. Tsuna who had been in the middle of taking his as well, promptly started choking on his.

As I swallowed my second, the kid started to cry, he had just gotten the knife he had tried to kill Reborn with impaled in his curly hair, I don't know if Reborn just didn't care for not killing him, or if his hair was really just some magical bush. As I dipped down for my next bite, pink smoke then engulfed the room.

I didn't realize what the hell had just happened, and was about ready to find a fire extinguisher, when a larger cow stepped out of the smoke. _What? This was already supposed to happen? I thought it came latter? _

As Adult Lambo started to explain how the bazooka worked, still not noticing me, I scooted down in my seat, letting myself slide off and under the table as he then attacked Reborn, who of course reacted like any normal baby and blocked him with his fork, then sent him running. I slowly emerged back to my seat, and started working at my food again. Leaving Tsuna to panic to himself.

Nana properly scowled Tsuna for not being the middle man when she returned with the normal baby cow. The baby once again attack and the results just left Tsuna staring dumbfounded at the window that the cow was just thrown out of. I found my self silently chuckling at the events as I finished my plate and distracted Nana from seeing the explosion, by helping with the dishes. What? You really think Imma mooch off someone and then not clean up my mess? How uncivilized do you think I am?

"Bye bye." But Tsuna was still into much of shock to reply, Reborn was eating his second serving, so only Nana replied, which was fine. As I closed the door behind me and headed home, I could help the wave of forlorn over come me. I had been reminded of my real life, something I had placed at the back of my mind to deal with later, but it had felt to nice being there with everyone I couldn't help but have it relate back my my family. The one I didn't have anymore. As quickly as it had come, I pushed it away, I didn't have time to deal with that, and I started to focus on what was to come.


	17. Good Golly Geepers

Ma hawtcakes- shirokuromokona, mikklystar, blah, Dee, Hopeless Desires, ice2794, x10TIMEx, Aleiaa, Xx79oo9, kenegi, Arcazu, sousie, RandomCitizen, KeiGinya, and Memory25

**Many of you asked me to update soon, and even threatened me to do so, but YOLO! (oh never let me say that again) Oh how long has it been? Like a month? Yeah that's pretty shitty of me. **

**But if you would really like to here my excuses, it may take a while for me to explain how not only did I have to go slay a dragon, but at the same time was able to shut down the U.S. government (does anyone know about that?),and solve global warming.**

**I'll stop, idek what I'm saying anymore. I just had writers block, and no time in my life, but like for real guys once I figured out were this story was going and how it was going to end I a had a fangurl attack, which I don't think is supposed to happen with your own story? **

**Oh I would also like to say I'm sorry about the Marry Sue going on in this story, I know I was doing, and I've been trying to fix it, things will be explained in latter chapters. **

**Are you all in suspense now? hehe... no? ok...**

**ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT! I'm NOT planning on having everyone fall in love with her, I just want to build up friendships first. But I wont stop the omakes, the omakes will never stop. ;J**

**I'm editing on my next chapter now, hopefully up soon, not that my editing skills really make a difference you all have seen my poor grammar...**

* * *

Hana Kurokawato was sure something was up.

She was more clever than all the stupid monkeys in her class, even more so than that Gokudera that somehow ended up getting all good marks. He was still just an idiot. Plan and simple, just like that Yamamoto, and especially that Tsuna kid.

She still didn't like how the kids and teachers in school treated Tsuna though, even if he was pretty dame.

But weird stuff just seemed to be happening as of late. Tsuna confessing to Kyoko, somehow beating Mochida senpai, and winning the tennis match. Then this delinquent kid transferred here, first scared Tsuna stiff, then the next day somehow ended up being his loyal dog.

Then there was Yamamoto. He never once took interest in Tsuna, at least not that she noticed, but now they were all buddy buddy. Not that she cared, and besides it was better than him hanging out wit those even bigger monkeys on his baseball team who were just using him.

Then there was that cow child. She never knew that Tsuna had a little brother, not that she had any reason to know. It was a snotty loud brat that had clung to Tsuna's leg. God she hated kids. Why did Tsuna bring his brother anyways?

Then Hibari. He seemed to be appearing more often lately, which was not a good sign. She was an excellent student so there was no reason for her to have to worry about, but it still made her feel uneasy. She understood that with the school finding out one of the teachers was a fake (another weird thing that happened) that discipline would be more strict, but it was still unusual.

In class (when Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all happened to not be there at the same time) she suddenly heard something that sounded like explosives. Some of the classmates turned excitedly to each other asking if there was a firework sale going on. She turned to look out the window but couldn't see any fireworks. Strange... She was turning back to the board when one of her classmate caught her eye.

Akiyama Tomoko. She was shifting in her seat uncomfortably, and tapped her pen hurriedly, as if nervous. She kept turning to look outside, then back at the board, then at her paper, then repeated.

She did not like Akiyama. Never did, actually had strong feelings of dislike for the girl. She was definitely one of the biggest monkeys at the school. Way too loud, always trying to get attention in the worst ways possible. More than once she had desperately tried to bring Kyoko down, by spreading rumors about her, but everyone loved Kyoko too much to believe in Akiyama.

After Tsuna had confessed to Kyoko, Akiyama had started spreading rumors about him, Kyoko was...and I say this being very surprised myself, mad. She knew Kyoko could get mad, it just didn't happen often. Usually she only got upset when it was about her brother or some mishap going on. So yes, she was a little mad, but Kyoko being mad at someone is different than most people, she doesn't show it, but Hana could always tell. Kyoko had had it with people torturing Tsuna like that, so she ended up focusing most of her discontent towards Akiyama, not that she was fully to blame. Kyoko just had it in her head that it was.

Then at the fight with Mochida, Akiyama had just strolled up to her and acted like she was all knowing, and could tell her what to do, which upset her more, but what really made Kyoko more upset on the matter was that she followed Akiyamas advice. She had mumbled latter on when it was just the two of them about how she would have done it even if she hadn't be told to cheer on Tsuna. Which I'm sure she would have if she had gotten her brain to work at the right time, which may have ended up after Tsuna was already beaten.

When Kyoko saw Akiyama with Tsuna she had it in her mind that she was using Tsuna for his new found popularity, and had done her best trying to help him. Didn't Really work though, the two didn't talk in class but she did noticed them saying good bye after school.

But then lately Akiyama had been acting really, really, different from her usual self. Hana wasn't the only one to notice, there started to be rumors about her dating Yamamoto, then her dating Gokudera, her being on the disciplinary committee, becoming involved with a gang, blah blah blah. Nothing was really useful or the truth, people just being monkeys.

She thought it would go away, that the scandal would come out, she would get her limelight for a while before it died out. But no. She just seemed to not be after anything, or wanting attention from anyone any more. No one else seemed noticed in their class, but it seemed like she was a different person.

Maybe she was going through so personal crisis and finally realized that she wasn't the...what's a nice way of saying this...the brightest tool in the shed, and kind of, I don't know...annoying,and that's a nice way of putting it.

If so there was maybe a chance of there being one less idiot monkey, highly doubtful though.

And god, what were those explosions!

Hana followed Kyoko them both talking about each others day, at the moment they were walking over to say goodbye to her idiot brother who was in the gym before they left for home.

"Hello could tell me where my brother is?" Kyoko asked one of the boxers who was swooning over her, he finally gathered his wits and pointed direction out to us. After saying her thanks and saying hi to everyone they passed, they finally found her brother, and someone else she didn't expect to see...

"LET ME TEACH YOU HOW TO PUNCH!"

"NO THANK YOU! And if you would please let go of me I have somewhere I need to be at the moment!"

"WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN BOXING!"

"A LOT OF THINGS!"

"Ryohei Sasagawa." Kyoko spoke silently. Oh no. Both of them looked at her just noticing their presence in the room.

"Hello Kyoko!" He said finally letting go of Akiyama, who quickly stepped far away.

"Are you trying to force someone to fight..." She let her sweetest smile slip onto her face. No one would have noticed that at this moment Kyoko had become dangerous besides someone who knew her well, not even her idiot brother caught on.

"Oh wow Kyoko, I didn't know you could be this scary." Akiyama said laughing. Huh? How did she... Akiyama was smiling at Kyoko with this look of complete surprize and interest.

"What?" That seemed to snap Kyoko out of her focus on her brother. She seemed to just realize who she had just saved from her idiotic brother. "Why are you here?"

"You brother is very persistent, I was forced to into joining the boxing club. And I can't box." she was frowning but then added with a smile and she walked further away from her brother. "Thanks for saving me." She was smiling at Kyoko and none of it was fake, she was legitimately grateful.

"Oh, it was no problem" Kyoko said slowly, slightly stunned...Akiyama never had acted nice to her, even if Kyoko always had been nice in return.

"H-h-hibari." Someone said behind them. They turned around and there stood the school prefect.

"Herbivores." He looked around the gym in utter distaste then fixed his glare on Akiyama. "You were supposed to be in my office 15 minutes ago. Why are you here?" He said with a sharp tone. Akiyama frozen, back straightening, her face going blank. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then Kyoko's idiot brother got to her first.

"I'm teaching her how to fight! She is in my club."

"More like I was forced to join the club against my will." She added with a roll of the eyes. Hibari's eyes narrowed at Ryohei.

"Are you taking my secretary as hostage, I will bite you to death." Hibari's tonfas suddenly appeared and he started stalking forward. Beside her Kyoko tensed her eyes widening in fear. She hated it when her brother got in fights, and new he was going to get hurt, but didn't know what to do.

"Wait Wait Wait, hold up." Akiyama stepped in between Ryohei and Hibari. Hibari stopped in his movements but didn't put down his weapons.

"Move." He ordered. "Or I will bite you to death." Hana could practically see the dangerous aura coming if the prefect.

"Its fine Hibari you don't have to bite him."

"He was the one that damaged you the other day when you were late in the morning." Kyoko gasped nexted to her.

"Yes he was..." she looked hesitant.

"Then move."

"Hibari I will make sure to get all the paperwork done today, ok? No need to bite him, he was just...uh... teaching me to defend myself yes that's it. He teaching me how to fight, like you are!"

"Don't compare me to that idiot herbivore." He only raised his weapons higher.

"My bad, you are nothing like him at all I swear! But he is still helping with fighting and that stuff...besides! I'm not really a member. It's like part time..." Hibari continued to glare at her, while she just delivered back a blank face. It was a few moments before either of them moved again.

"Hmph. Fine. Come." Hibari straightened up then turned around gracefully making his way out the door, all those in his path leaping out of his way to avoid crowding.

Akiyama looked around smiling sheepishly,while everyone looked at her in astonishment. "So yeah...um...sorry bout that guys."

"YOU REALLY ARE EXTREME!" That took everyone out of there trance. Kyoko was staring at Akiyama, eyes wide, as she got her stuff and started to walk out.

"What Akiyama." Kyoko said before she made her way out the door, she looked over her shoulder confused and hesitant.

"Something I can do for you?" That was not the Akiyama Hana knew. Kyoko hesitated for a moment, then put on her biggest smile.

"Thank you for helping my brother out, that was very nice of you." Akiyama looked surprised for a second but then her confusion quickly disappeared.

"It was nothing, I didn't want him to get hurt, but..." She looked a little weary before continuing. "if you could maybe tell him I can't really be part of his club, it would be really helpful. I'm really busy, and I can't even box, he just won't listen to me."

"I'll do my best, but I don't know if he will remember." Akiyama chuckled a little as if laughing at an inside joke, but then coughed to cover it up.

"Thanks a lo…" but was interrupted when a tonfa wished threw the air barely missing Akiyama's head and embedding itself in the wall. "I SAID I WAS COMING YOU DAMN CARNIVORE!" She then walked to the wall grabbed the tonfa and after a few minutes of tugging it came loose. She stumbled for a second, regaining her balance, then walked out the room giving us a small wave.

"EXTREME!" Kyoko's idiot monkey of a brother yelled and then distracted himself by attacking one of them members in his excitement, who was unprepared for the sudden attack. Looking at Kyoko, Hana saw that she looked as if she was thinking hard about something.

"Hey, Hana, do you think Akiyama has changed?" She said turning towards her. Hana glanced at the door thinking, before answering.

"She has definitely changed, I don't know if she has become a better person though. I didn't think she was capable of being anything other than a selfish idiot monkey."

Akiyama Tomoko POV

Well that was a little awkward. I knew that the original Tomoko harbored less than nice feelings towards Kyoko. She was jealous of everything Kyoko had, couldn't understand why everyone liked her more, which I can see the reason clearly. It's because Kyoko wasn't trying to make anyone like her, wasn't trying to be popular, she wasn't selfish or greedy, which was the fault of Tomoko.

I knew Tomoko had done some pretty mean things over the years to a lot of people, I had all her memories of it. It was one of the thing that made me sure of the fact that I wasn't merging with her mind, I would have never hurt people to get what I want. I felt regret for something I didn't do though, and I want to apologise for what she had done, but at the same time, I didn't. I wasn't responsible for her actions, I hadn't done anything wrong, and I was stubborn.

I knew I was disliked by a majority of the school population, even if they pretended to be my friends. I didn't care for any of them, I didn't plan on ever getting to know them, but Kyoko was different, she was apart of the plot. I had to get her to trust me, and I knew that just saying sorry didn't solve shit, actions did.

I continued running in the direction I saw Hibari go down, his tonfa in my hand, when I spotted him walking down one of the empty hall ways, it looked like he was...stomping in agitation? I slowed down as I came up behind him.

"I got your tonfa," but then added, teasingly. "but considering how you are most likely just going to throw it at me again in the next couple of minutes, I don't know if I should give it back." At that Hibari stopped, not turning towards me. I froze, wondering if he was planning on attacking me, I grabbed the tonfa in front of me just incase.

"I was unaware that you were in other after school activities." His voice was erased of emotion.

"Uh, well…" I pondered over what to say for a moment, wondering how to explain being forced into a club, but he must have taken it a different way.

"Obviously the discipline committee isn't appealing to you, is it? If you hate it so much why don't you go ahead and go back to your herbivorous classmates." I was speechless for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened. Hibari must have taken my silence as acceptance, because he then just continued to stomp down the hallway.

"W-what Hibari," I said joging to keep up. "What are you talking about?" He then swiftly turned towards me glaring, his eyes lids formed slits, and his eyes like daggers.

"What else is there to say herbivore, you clearly dislike being in the disciplinary committee, it's not good enough for you." He said accusingly between clenched teeth. I was stiff unable to move under his dangerous stare, but then my mind started working again, and was finally able to form words.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to being the Boxing Club, what made you think that! I was being forced to join, I don't even like boxing! What are you going on about, what made you think I didn't want to be in the disciplinary committee?" Hibari, let a shocked look crossed if face for a brief second, that I almost missed, before going blank again.

"So, you don't want to leave the committee?" He said quietly.

"I was under the impression, that it was a do or die situation, and didn't have a choice in the matter, but no I don't having any objection to it, but it would be nice is you eased up on the brutal harassment of your secretary." Hibari easyed, letting his shoulder fall back, as he realised I was telling the truth.

"Oh."

"I don't understand why you reacted like that? It's not that big of a deal, lots of people are in more than one club, what does it matter to yo...oh."Then it dawned on me, and with the sudden realization, a sly smile crept onto my lips. Hibari frowned, not understanding what it was I was smiling at.

"What?" he growled, but my smile only grew even wider.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" I replied in a sing song voice. His eyes widened a small fraction before his mouth deepen into frown.

"Herbivore, I was NOT jealous." But it only encouraged me.

"Aww, Hibari was jealous that I was spending my time with another club, and that not all my attention was focused on him, how cute. " I noticed how his hands clenched, and knew that I was asking for a beating but it was sooooooo worth it. To my surprise though, he just stiffly turned his back on me and started to walk forwards.

"Look at that," I said in a voice that you use on children when talking about how adorable they are. "Hibari is jealous, Hibari is jealous!" I repeated like I used to do when I was a kid, teasing my friend for liking a boy.

He swung his left arm at me, his fist coming into contact with my temple. "Ouch Hibari, no need to be a meanie." Using my best whiny baby voice. He promptly ignored me and continued forward, to be honest I was surprised that that was all that I got. I stopped my insistent teasing and followed behind him, keeping a good amount a space between us. After awhile I broke the silence. "Thanks though, if you hadn't come at that time, I would have been forced to have a match with him, I really don't need anymore bruises.

"If you would allow such a weak herbivore to cause damage, you truly do need to work on your training." He said turning his face towards me, a smirk adorning his face. I sighing I mentally and physically prepared myself for the beating, I should have known I wouldn't have gotten away with teasing him.

"I would hate to think of what kind of a boyfriend you would be, I'm afraid you would be abusive. I would feel sorry for whatever girl got your attention long enough for you to date her." Another swing, almost was able to dodge it.

"But then again I can see you only being with someone you think is worthy of being with you, which I think entails them being strong, especial a strong fighter." A kick, I was able to jump back enough to only have the tip hit me.

"Strangely, at the same time, I can see you with someone week, someone who easily bows to your wills, and is cute a fragile." I ran between tree, the tonfa going for my face was then only able to hit my shoulder.

"Because I know that you like cute things."

"I don't like cute things."

"Oh darling please, I know you like cute little animals." A blow which would have definitely hit my face stopped. Hibari looked at me surprised, but then growled when he realized he had given himself away.

"Haha, I knew it!" I smirked knowingly, earning me that blow to the head.

Omake

"Omg you were jealous."

"No I wasn't"

"Hibari was jealous, Hibari was...wait? Are you sick You are turning red."

"Herbivore…"

"Omg dude, is you blushing? oh no you just got more red."

The world explodes.

* * *

**Someone had suggest do a POV of someone in the class so I did so, just not some random person. Sorry guys if I totes screwed up Hana character, my bad I tried. Also in the future Kyoko will stop being so oc, I promise. **

**ALSO if you guys were wondering, there are men in this fandom!**

**Hope I didn't sound sexist with my assumption it was all girls? But I just didn't think that there was any men who read this fan fiction, cuz idk, there's a lot of gay in this fandom (at least the fics I read hehe...jk, jk...maybe). Also I just imagine only girls doing this thing cuz, I mean there is a reason why it is called "FANGIRLING" **

**My curiosity has been settled. **

**Question: Any of you heard of the fiddlehead fern, and where I might get some? cuz I wanna eat it.**

ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	18. I Would Like That With a Side of Badass

**these are sum pumpkins- Where's the mayo, chibianimefan18, sousie, ForeverinWonderland, evewolf123, and pinkus-pyon ( I am learning Spanish because of you) **

**So yeah...um...what to say? **

**well I rewrote chapter one for those of you who have been reading this for a while, if you reread it tell me if you think its better or worse, cuz I can change it back.**

**yeah...so..um...uh why did the chicken cross the road? nvm, I wont go there, just read.**

* * *

How my day starts off:

Ouch

How everyday starts off:

Ouch

How everyday turns out:

Ouch

I was laying on my bed flat on my back arms and legs spread out like a snow angel, unable to force myself out of bed for fear of having another muscle spasm. I stared at the ceiling not able to remove the "..." poster from my line of sight, so it felt like I was still being stared at by cute guys, not that I'm complaining, look at me all you like ;D, oh no I just make that face, this is bad I just made an emoticon in my mind, great.

I finally sat up, can't be late again, that would just make things more painful. Hibari had not been kind yesterday, or really any day at all that I had known him. I knew that while training me he was holding back, and every time I made just a little improvement (when I say little I really mean little) he upped his game as well. If I got just the tiniest bit of a fraction faster at dodging he just added the same amount of speed as I gained to his attacks. I hadn't even noticed it in the beginning that anything had changed between the two of us while fighting (well him attacking me) because of how well he moved to match my speed, so that it didn't seem like I was improving at all. He was holding back big time, it was kind of scary how much control he had over the amount of force he used.

I stood up and started to strip myself of my p.j.'s and then clothed myself again in the school uniform. Wait, if he is holding back doesn't that mean he isn't really trying to hurt me? That he isn't just doing this for some sadistic pleasure? But he uses the same amount of force that he uses on my on people who break the rules? I haven't seen it in real life, but I saw it in the manga, he was way stronger than he was showing now. Does that mean he he is also going easy on rule breakers too?

.god. Does that mean he isn't really trying to kill them and really just wants to protect Namimori?

I mindlessly made my way to school, it was still really early but I hadn't finished all the paperwork yesterday that I said I would. I opened the door to the reception room, muttering hello, and dropping my bag on the couch. I went to take a few sheets off his desk then flowed my bag in the same way, and let my self flop down on the couch as well.

After about 15 minutes of working, I realized I hadn't known at all when I had come in, and Hibari hadn't even bothered to glare at me. I looked up to see him focused on his work, not even scowling. I remembered my previous thoughts that morning and couldn't help but smiling. Maybe Hibari isn't such a bad guy after all.

"Herbivore what are you smiling about."

"Ohhhh nothing." I said in a singsong voice, the smile never leaving my face. The next minute I took a tonfa to the head.

Oh maybe I was wrong.

Afterschool

I was regretting letting myself into Tsuna's house. This was a very awkward situation.

I had knocked first, but Tsuna knew that I was coming over, and it seemed like in the manga that everyone always just walked in...so I just walked right on in, and made my way up to his bedroom to wait for him to get back.

Reborn was just sitting on the bed, and if I hadn't gone in complete shock and dumbfoundedness, and I was also someone more prone to screaming (a.k.a Tsuna) I may have screamed and run away.

I just stared, confounded by the sight in front of me, when I finally gathered my wits, and picked my jaw off the floor, I found that he was staring back at me with a blank look in his eyes as though he couldn't see me. But I knew he could see me, I actually always think he can see me. Like he is just hiding behind every wall just waiting, watching, ready to pounce and attack with his Reborn kick, and I don't want that. The last thing I need is to end up like Tsuna.

What? I'm paranoid, so what? I now live in a universe where babies are hitmen, and people coming back to life by ripping out of there skin, give me a break.

So I put on my best face, making myself look as blank as possible, but hoping, really hoping, I'm not showing weakness, and straightened my back.

"Are those bugs on your face?" I asked trying not to fidget.

"Yes." His expression didn't change from his blank gaze.

"Ah." I said leaving it like that. I don't know how long I stood there, trying not to fidget or break my expression, but it gets painful after a while-it's hard work man-before I heard the door open downstairs, and someone coming up the stairs. I knew it was Tsuna by the amount of times I heard something fall, that poor boy. He must have been in a hurry because there was a lot more falling than actual progression up the stairs, he tends to be more clumsy when scared. I stepped to the side of the room so that when he did come in he would not fall on to me, I really don't need that happening again.

"REBORN WE'VE GOT TROUBLE! Outside, juice, bird! NGYAA! DO YOU EMIT TREE SAP!" Yup Tsuna was definitely the screamer type, oh that sounded perverted, but its probably true. Ok, I should stop, but that was really a strange hypotheses as to why there were bugs all over Reborn, I mean really Tsuna, tree sap was the best you could come up with? Thats just as crazy as magical pacifiers...wait...ok so don't rule out tree sap yet. I'll have to do some experiments.

I stood towards the corner, so Tsuna didn't seem to have seen me yet, so I just stayed quiet, I could just scare the crap out of him latter. I stood there motionlessly, eyes flickering back between the two other in the room.

"These guys my summer minions. They collect information." wait...this seem familiar…

"Does that mean you can talk in bug language!"

"With that I was able to grab hold of information. Bianchi is in town." oh… I guess thats what Tsuna was trying to say earlier.

"Bianchi...whos that?"

"A former fellow hitman."

"What!" But then the doorbell went off and Tsuna turned to go down stairs.

"Italian pizza delivery."

"Pizza?" Reborn got up and casually walked out of the room, I followed behind, but didn't make a move to go down stairs. I remembered what was gonna happen to Tsuna, and I was not interested in becoming a victim, I'll be safe up here.

I watched as Tsuna opened the door, and dammmmmmn, whoa, Bianchi is...well…her clothes leave nothing to the imagination. And I thought that Tomoko dressed to revealing before I popped in and took care of that. Despite, the WAY to short black miniskirt, and the belly shirt, and the tight clothing, she looks like a total badass. I'm sure that I would have liked her way more when I watched the show if she just hadn't been some love sick crazy wacko...um… I mean way too obsessed with Reborn.

I didn't even notice that while in my musings that Tsuna was starting to choke, woops, maybe I'm not the best righthand man. The next thing I knew Reborn shot the pizza out of her hand-like woh when did he even get down there-and Bianchi was all depressed, and birds were dying, it was a sad sight. Them poor birds.

Bianchi finally left, and I snuck up into Tsuna's room again, and hid behind the door, trying not to laugh to myself as I imagined scaring Tsuna. The two of them made it back up to Tsuna's room, and Reborn was explaining to Tsuna how Bianchi was the hit hitman called Poison scorpion, how she fead people her poison cooking, and that they used to work together.

"It seems like she favore you a lot."

"Bianchi loves me. We went out at some point too."

"WHA! w-went out? So she was your girlfriend?"

"I'm popular with women. Bianchi was my lover, the fourth one."

"Do you even know the meaning of the words you just said?" It didn't seem like Tsuna was going to notice me, and I was done having fun watching the show.

"Wow Reborn, aren't you the womanizer." I said closing the door to the room so I could be seen. Tsuna jumped and turned around to face me. I was smirking, waiting for is reaction, most likely yelling, shock, lots of stuttering. I was wrong with my prediction though, when Tsuna turned around and when he saw me he just got this look of complete horror, he was moving his mouth as if trying to say something but no sound would come out, and lifted his arm to try to point at me but it didn't make it all the way up, before he fainted. More of a wuss than I originally thought, still love him though.

I just stared at Tsuna's body which lay limp on the ground, not making a sound or moving. "Well that was not my original purpose." I said slightly amused, I really shouldn't be, but I am.

"Well I am quite a catch." Reborn said, answering my earlier statement, not bothered by Tsuna's state. I looked up to Reborn, still making sure to look strong and put together, to find him smirking. It made me feel a little uneasy, but I just glanced back down at Tsuna wondering if I should do something, I decided that it wasn't worth the wasted calories, Tsuna's mom wasn't here, so I would be getting any delicious food tonight.

"You know I would have thought he would have sensed me, I guess he still has to work on his intuition." I uttered nonchalant, looking down at Tsuna in pity. I then turned to look up, not realizing what I had just said. Reborn bore through me with his piercing eyes, I tried to not show anything, but who the hell was I kidding, my acting was not good enough to fool Reborn when he knew what he was looking for.

"What do you know about intuition?" He didn't have his gun out, but I hardly doubt that it would have changed the situation at all. I could have been able to play it off as being confused as just saying that I myself had better intuition than him, that he had no sense of his surroundings and that wouldn't have given myself away. But I had frozen, flinched, directed my gaze to the side, and I knew that when he asked a second question before I could reply that there it was no use trying to convince him I didn't know anything.

"Also, you recognized Bianchi, and not just her name, you knew it was her when Tsuna opened the door." I remained still, unmoving, stiff, and blank face, but there was no hiding the inner terror. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away if he wanted to kill me. For what felt like a lifetime, we just looked at one another. But then Reborn smirked, and it was just so surprising I couldn't keep the emotion from my face.

"Come here after school tomorrow, maybe this time you two will actually get some homework done." It took everything I had to gather my wits together, and force myself not to tremble from the anxiety.

"Well I guess I'll be off, but it seems like the world is dead set on us not getting to study for math, I would even go as far as saying Tsuna's doing this on purpose."

"Well not being able to study isn't a problem for you is it?" I looked over at Reborn whose smirk was still placed on his face. "Considering you already know everything already."

Did I tell him that? Did I tell anyone that? Did I even tell myself that?I mean sure I understood what was going on now, but I may end up not know what's going on in a few months. I only knew more because I was in a higher grade than those in my class, but really at best I was average at math.

"I don't know everything thats going on." Not lying, see clever, best way to lie is by telling the truth. "I'm not even good at math, I just happen to understand what's going on right now in class." Ok that just sounded defencive, like I'm trying to prove I'm not lying. I was about to add something to the end, some thing painfully obvious like 'not that I see how it even matters, what does that have to do with anything' which would have given me away, but it was too late for that.

"One day you will tell me who you really are." Then he evaporated into into mist, just kidding that would completely illogical, he jumped out the window.

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I took off my shoes, not really expecting an answer.

"Hello honey, have you eaten yet? Your father is home today, so would you like to eat with us?" Well thats a surprise.

"Uh...yeah sure I guess." Today had been filled with a little too much excitement, and I was having trouble processing and making decisions at the moment, or else I would have fled to my room. To late. I walked to the table were my mother and father had already begun to eat, without me.

Oh great, take out again.

I sat there quietly while my mother constantly blabbered on and on about her day, about her friends, the neighbors, celebrities. Then my father would go into boring details about work, and he would even add comments into her gossiping. I was zoning out when a word caught my attention.

"Wait what did you say?" My mother looked at me in surprise as if just noticing I was there, but when she understood my question she eagerly replied.

"I was thinking about a cute little chihuahua, I could carry it in my purse and…"I blocked out the rest and continued eating to hiding the smirk that was slipping on to my face.

"Yeah I think it would be great if you got a chihuahua." That was all I needed to say,my dad was then out numbered, and my mother literally got everything she wanted.

Oh wait till I show Tsuna my new pet.

Next day:

"We'll give the rice balls we made in home economics class today to the boys!"

This is so sexist. Why did I have to make rice balls and not the boys? Why do I have to feed the boys? Why do I have to take this class in the first place?

I really don't have anything against cooking, but its just the situation that upsets me, but whatever the plot is the plot. It actually turned out to not be a bad thing, because I really had no idea how to make any other Japanese food besides sushi (and when I say I can make sushi I mean I know how to roll it up then cut it, but it is nothin fancy, I would never be hired as a chief at Yamamoto's restaurant),so now I can make myself breakfast.

I stood behind all the other girls who were eager to please, and was tempted to eat my own jst to spite everyone, I just wasn't hungry.

Oh shut up, I'm not some ravenous monster.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna were talking. Gokudera looked totally confused by what was going, yeah I feel yeah bruh I have never had this happen to me before either. I couldn't really remember what happened in the show, I had actually completely forgotten about Bianchi...speaking of which was right next to Kyoko.

Are you kidding me? Did no one really not just see that? How did Kyoko not see her switch out the rice balls right before her eye? Wow, that chick does got some talent. To my amazement, Tsuna did see her, out ever everyone, the apparently "no-good" Tsuna was the only one to have seen it. I knew there was hope for you sweety, even if you can't walk without tripping.

"Tsuna, want to eat them?" Oh that poor child, you couldn't pay me to eat them.

"Hows it going eh?" Yamamoto to said nudging Tsuna, who at the moment looked terrify.

"Oh you don't like salmon?"

"No its not like that!" Tsuna said waving his hands in front of him. He then slowly started to reach for one of the balls.

"If the tenth doesn't want it, I'll take it." Gokudera chimed in.

"Sounds good Gokudera." and they both reached and picked one up. Oh no those poor children. At the last minute right before they were to take a bite, Tsuna whacked them out of there hands.

"IF YOU EAT IT YOU'LL DIE!" the next part, I just really don't understand, I need to read about how exactly one is able rip out of there own skin but still just have their underwear on, cause I just...don't...understand.

He didn't just eat Kyoko's rice balls, he ate every single one of them, but, hehe, mine. I hid them just in time. After Tsuna stopped trying to consume the desk I took my rice balls out in the open again. Oh don't get me start guys, Gokudera can hid hits bombs without anyone noticing, Rebod and hid guns all over his body, then don't you dare doubt my abilities at hiding food, I had younger siblings.

"It can't be…"

"No, there is no mistake. You should take that as Sawadas love confession."

"Eh?" I over hear from Kyoko and Hana.

"You were so manly Tenth!"

"Good going, Tsuna."

I could help myself from laughing out loud, they thought that what he meant by "If you eat it you'll die", was "If anyone eats the rice balls Kyoko gave me, I'll fucking kill you." Just try imagining Tsuna saying that, no really try, right now imagine Tsuna being that badass. You can't, can you.

I was about to just give my food to a random girl next by so she could give something to someone, when Yamamoto came up to me. "Looks like you are the only one with rice balls uh?" He laughed, but he lifted his hand to scratch his cheek nervously.

"Yeah, I was just going to give them away…"

"Oh…thats cool." He said looking anywhere but me. I eyed him for a moment before I realized what he wanted. I put on smile, one that he knew was being sarcastic.

"Yamamoto, I was wondering if maybe you would like my rice balls I would be very pleased if you would."

"Really?" He looked back up at me smiling wide again, but then pouting. "No need to tease me Tomoko." I could help but laugh.

"It's really ok if you have them." I said reassuringly. "Just warning, they suck, I have never made rice balls before, it took my like 15 min to figure out got to but the rice in a ball."

"They looked good to me." He said smiling as he picked one up. I was sceptical, because he had been about to eat Bianchi food and hadn't even noticed the worms in it. When he took a bite he paused then slowly chewed and swallowed.

"Oh god its bad isn't it?"

"No, on, its fine, you just used a little too much seasoning," I stared at him unbelieving, he then added after that "Well… the rice was also overdone."

"Ugg I don't understand Japanese food!"

"It wasn't bad" He said slapping me on the back ,making me have to catch myself from falling over. "I just spend too much time with sushi and notice things more that others probably would."

"Of course I would get the only guy who knows anything about food in the class to judge my abilities."

"Well if it bothers you, the next time you come over I could teach how to make it write and teach you a few new recipes." I had to stare at Takeshi for a few seconds before I could think again. How does he exist? There is a reason perfect men are in animes, they don't exist, this just doesn't happen. Men don't just teach the woman how to cook, make them food, and then go off and be like totally manly and badass, not that he has gotten to that point yet but its gonna come.

"Yeah sure I guess thats fine, I should start eating healthy anyways." He smiled and then started to reach for another but then paused, then looked at me as if asking my permission if he could have another, so I guess it wasn't that bad.

"You must be hungry." He just laughed sheepishly in reply. "Hold on let me check if someone else want it. GOKUDERA, DARLING, DO YOU WANT ONE OF MY RICE BALLS?" I called out to across the room.

"IM NOT YOUR DARLING!"

"Guess they're all yours Takeshi."

Omake

Saturday

"Hello Tomoko, nice to see you again."

"Hey, you too. Haven't I missed anything have I? I know I haven't come by in a while."

"Not really, it hasn't been too busy, nothing the two of us could handle. But I heard that down the street there had been a row between two men, nasty thing, wouldn't want that happening here."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard about that, I my mom was talking about it a couple nights ago. Oh, is Takeshi here yet? I know he said that he had practice this morning but he said he would be back around this time." I said walking behind the counter, to join him.

"Nope not yet, but he usually gets back around this time so no worries. He told me he was going to teach you how to make a few things." I wrapped one of the aprons that were clearly made for a man around my waist, just making it end above my ankles, washed my hands, and started adding to few finishing touches to the dishes to fancy it up. I had only just started to learn how to do that, and it took me way longer than both of the Yamamoto's but I try to help.

"Yeah, at school the girls made rice balls, and he had the honor of trying my shi*cough*horrendous failure of trying to make something half way decent." I almost said 'shitty', gotta watch my language. "So he is going to attempt to teach me."

"Oh thats nice of him, any particular kind do you want to make?"

"Uhhhh I think I'll just stick to the simple stuff for now."

"Hey dad I'm back, oh hey Tomoko I didn't know you would be here yet."

"Hey, Takeshi how was practice?"

"It was really fun, hey do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"Yeah sure." Takeshi made his way to the back, and I continued helping out Yamamoto, taking the few customers in the shop that there were, there food. About 15 minutes later he came back down with wet hair and fresh new clothes.

"Wow, you fix up nicely, that was really fast."

"Haha I'm just used to it, so you want to go to the back kitchen to make food?"

"Yeah sure." I started to head to the back were none of the customers would see us, when Yamamoto interrupted us.

"Oh Takeshi don't you want to give her something first?"

"Dad! You ruined it! I was going to surprize her after!"

"Well that would be counterproductive would it, don't you want to see her wear it?"

"Guys, what are you talkin about?" Yamamoto just looked at Takeshi smiling, while Takeshi laughed nervously.

"Oh we just got you something." Takeshi said, then looked at his dad who then slipped his hand under the counter and pulled out something that was wrapped. He then threw it to Takeshi, who caught it effortlessly and held it out to me.

I took it cautiously, looking between the two in suspension. "Oh what did I do to deserve this?"

"Just open it." Takeshi offered with a smile. I looked at the floppy gift in front of me, it must have been a form of clothing. I opened the gift gracefully (I lie I ripped it apart), to reveal a very light pink apron.

"Wut?"

"You always have to wear are huge aprons so we thought you should have one your size, sense you are always here." Takeshi offered, obviously not seeing my dislike for the pink thing.

"You really didn't have to buy anything for me."

"Oh we didn't buy it."

"What do you mean?"

"It was my moms."

"WHAT?" I said in disbelief.

"It's alright, my wife was pretty short, so it should fit you."

"I'm not short! I am just slightly below average." I huffed.

"Isn't that what short is?" Takeshi laughed, I made a point of glaring not that it did anything.

"Oh well thanks, I guess I'll put it on." I removed the big one I was wearing and slipped the pink one over my head then tied it in the back. "how does it look?" I said twirling around, then looked up at Takeshi. Who was turning red. I looked over at Yamamoto to see if saw his son blushing, who just started laughing at the site of his son. Takeshi just looked between the two of us wondering what was going on, and me and his dad just continued to smile at each other.

"So Takeshi? What do you think?" I said tilting my head to the side and faking a shy smile.

"Oh um, yeah, uh, you're cute." He said turning redder.

"Cute? You think I look cute?" I could see that behind Takeshi, Yamamoto was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I mean, uh, it looks nice." He turned his head to the side, his blush spreading to his neck. I walked closer then swung my arms around him taking him in a hug, then without letting go I looked up at him.

"Thanks Takeshi, I really like it." Takeshi just stared at me me in surprise the tips of his ears now going red, and couldn't make out any words. As I let go I looked behind Takeshi at Yamamoto, with a sly smile, who at that point of time couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Dad!" Takeshi whined.

"Come on Takeshi, teach me how to make some rice balls, I bet by the end of the day I'll be able to make them better than you."

"Maybe, how are we going to judge." I looked over at Yamamoto who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well I guess we will have your dad do it, is that alright?" Yamamoto nodded, and when me and Takeshi started to make our way to the back, Yamamoto added smiling

"It's ok, my wife didn't like pink that much either." He said winking.

The end of the day:

(on a score from 1 to 10)

Tomoko: 5 points

Takeshi: 176,355,259,498,476,099

Why do I try?

* * *

**Any suggestions for what I should do with the chihuahua?**

**I was going to change the the cover picture, any suggestions?**

**(○｀****ε´○)／＼****(○｀****ε´○) **


End file.
